New Various Chapter Ones
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: A new edition to my old Various Chaptered Stories. This one is newer, newer stories. All ratings will be at the front, all pairings different, but one thing they have in common is SLASH and all Harry-Centric. Read the pairing and warnings.
1. Bill and Harry I

**Note: I've done this before and I'm doing it again. These are Various One Chapters, all stand-alone. I kind of felt bad because I have so many stories that I don't think will ever see the light of day and some are kind of nice. So, I decided why not post the first chapters and see what you think? And maybe, if you can handle long waits for updates I could possibly post the rest of one or two of these. So, here we go! Warnings will be various but they are all SLASH**

Bill/Harry

Title: Passion Play II

Rating: NC/17

Summary: After Egypt, Harry's change at Hogwarts is apparent. His awareness and intelligence is sharp and the clarity on his mind is astonishing. He's not the same scared boy-who-lived and he never will be.

Pairings: Oliver/Harry, Cedric/Harry with a LOT of overtones of Bill/Harry(main pairing)

Warnings: Underage sex (13), Drama, Romance, Language, Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Set in Prisoner of Azkaban.

**X**

**Chapter One**

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione Granger appeared from the pet shop when she saw them and her brown eyes practically bulged upon seeing him.

Harry chuckled lightly at her and gave a nod. Indeed, he was several inches taller than her and while he was nowhere near Ron's height or weight capacity, he was comfortable. He was lean and much more well toned from all the work he did with Bill that summer in Egypt.

Yes, Egypt changed the infamous boy-who-lived. Gone was the pale chalky skin, black rimmed Buddy Holly glasses, and finally the shy and introverted child that blushed every five minutes.

His hair was a silky raven black that was pleasantly wild with a mind of its own. It lay in odd angles around his head, effectively hiding his scar. His eyes were set brilliantly bright and the glow of his tan made him irresistibly gorgeous.

"Bill got a hold of him this summer!" Ron crowed wrapping an arm around Harry. "Bill and Harry got on well."

Oh, did they. Harry thought to himself. "Hi Hermione. How was France?"

She simply goggled at him. She was holding an orange ginger haired cat that was glaring at Ron or rather Scabbers who was latched inside of his best friend's shirt pocket.

"France was brilliant! So much history and art," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you went to Egypt with them. Why didn't you write and tell me?"

"Hedwig remained at the Burrow and it was a last minute decision," Harry said as they headed for Flourish and Blotts for their books.

"Harry mainly worked with Bill this summer on a pyramid," Ron said grinning.

"Really? How did you do that without magic?"

"Will got me a temporary permit to use magic and anyway the entrance was Parseltongue activated."

She stared at him shrewdly. "But Harry, the spells used in curse breaking is very dangerous! They're advanced magic."

"Yes, I know. He taught me some of them. I learned how to fight Inferi, I learnt how to deactivate a blinding ward and even take down a couple Death Traps."

"Inferi?" Ron queried.

Hermione frowned."Inferi are summoned creatures of death!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "They're dead bodies, like muggle zombies. They die by fire. I saw Will and his group take on fifty of them. I hovered in the air and watched."

"Cool! You forgot to tell me that mate."

"Your mum was in range I couldn't," he reminded.

"Ooh, yeah, you're right." He grinned wildly. "Anyway, Harry stayed with Bill for the sleeping arrangements. So I am not surprised that they wound up close."

"Why do you call him Will?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Kind of happened." He knew how and why but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"We're not allowed to call him that," Ron warned her. "We do he'll hex us black and blue."

Snickering, Harry pulled out his book list. "I need to also get some starter runes."

"Runes?" Hermione yelped. "You're taking Ancient Runes?"

"And Arithmancy, Will said I should, I dropped Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for it."

She gasped at him. "Really? I thought you were signed up for the basics?"

"I was but I changed my mind after working with Will in the pyramids and seeing all the runes and not knowing what they were. I know the basic Greek, Egyptian, and Roman alphabet along with the seven deadly sins."

Hermione seemed quite shocked that Harry was putting thought into his studies. Ron shook his head. "Only Bill can instill that sort of motivation."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I'm seriously considering Curse-breaking as a future career."

"Really? It takes a lot of hard work…"

"Yeah, I know. I watched them all summer," Harry reminded her. "I saw firsthand exactly what Curse-breaking requires."

They left Flourish and Blotts and went from shop to shop. Hermione then brought up Sirius Black. Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Harry this is really dangerous-"

"Don't I know it?" Harry reminded. "I'm not stupid, Hermione. I know he's dangerous but I'm not worrying about it. I'm not panicking over a madman hell-bent on killing me. I'll deal with it when it comes."

He went into Madam Malkin's for new school robes and normal every day robes of mixed colours. It didn't hurt to add to his wardrobe. Bill bought most of what he needed but Harry found that he liked having a choice and he no longer had to wear Dudley's junk.

Hermione was telling them about her time in France, all the museums and magical places she visited.

"Harry only went to a handful of places with us," Ron mused as they entered the Leaky Cauldron together.

"The pyramid took most of the summer," Harry said pleasantly. "Apparently, the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets had been hidden there."

Hermione gaped. "What? How do you know?"

"Read it on the walls. It was in Parseltongue. The basilisk was hatched in that very pyramid, her name was Lunatian and he moved her for safety to Hogwarts," Harry said excitedly. "Also, it says that Rowena Ravenclaw was not an innocent bright witch as people believed. She was a narcissistic little witch who was jealous of everyone and everything!"

"What? That's not true!" Hermione defended. "It doesn't say that in Hogwarts A History!"

Harry laughed as he collapsed in a booth. "Hogwart's A History is a story written from someone else's perspective. What I read was from Salazar Slytherin himself! Gryffindor and Slytherin were the best of friends, they were so close in fact that they became more, they were lovers."

Ron gaped. "Really?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "That can't be true!"

"It is," Harry said with glittering eyes. "They loved each other, they were exceptionally close. However, Ravenclaw wasn't pleased and attempted to drive them apart. That's why Slytherin left. It wasn't because of Gryffindor's fighting with Slytherin over Pureblood propaganda. It was from Ravenclaw trying to drive a wedge between them. She didn't like Hufflepuff because even Slytherin was fond of her as a person. He adored her, thought she was the sweetest witch of the age. Ravenclaw didn't like it. Ravenclaw had the beauty and the intellect but she was narcissistic. She believed that the world revolved around her, which was her downfall. Even her daughter despised her ways and took off."

Hermione was horrified. She stared from Ron to Harry dubiously and she said the most shocking thing Harry had ever heard. "Two men can't love each other!"

"That's rubbish Hermione. They can too," Ron proclaimed. "Why do you say that?"

"It's wrong, it's unnatural!" Hermione said shaking her head. "Magic might be natural but two men? It's very - _wrong_."

Harry frowned at her. Did she really believe that?

"The wizarding world is not like that!" Ron said sharply. "Here, you can love whoever you want. Two men and two women have just as much right as a man and a woman. Whoever told you it wasn't natural is completely rubbish."

Harry really didn't know what to say to Hermione at this. Her and Ron began to argue. Hermione was using all sorts of reasons why two men weren't allowed to love one another and how it was impossible. It went from procreation to the balance of nature.

"Hermione! You haven't read everything here have you?" Ron snapped angrily shutting her tirade up.

Her cheeks were red. "What do you mean?"

"Men can have children!"

She reared back like she had been slapped. "No - no they can't-"

"Yes, Hermione they can. My cousin Adam Weasley is married and pregnant right now with twin girls. His husband of eight years running he met when he was on an exhibition in Australia! Women can also have children the only difference it takes a special kind of potion for that so while a man can accidentally get pregnant a woman can't by another woman. That is the only difference right there."

"It's wrong! It's wrong! Men can't have children, I don't care what magic says. Not possible, men can't be together. It's wrong, sick!"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I didn't expect you of all people to act like this Hermione."

"I'm right though! It is wrong. It's unnatural!"

"Is this all about Muggle's religion? That doesn't carry over to here," Ron said shortly. "If you ever want to be accepted here you're going to have to drop your muggle views on this particular subject. It is very common to see two guys as it is a guy and girl."

It was a strange turn of events, Ron sounded intelligent and Hermione was looking like the stupid one in this. Harry got up for some pumpkin juice and when he came back, Hermione rounded on him. "Harry! You're from the muggle world, back me up!"

Harry paused and gazed up at her. Ron snorted. "He's not going to back you up."

"And why not?" She demanded.

"I'm gay, Hermione," he confessed after hearing Ron.

Her face caved and her eyes narrowed. "You're not!"

"Yes, Hermione. I am gay," he said again, this time with more confidence.

"You can't be!"

Harry rolled his eyes and passed Ron his drink and sat next to him. He ignored her wild stare as he drank down his goblet. "I'm not arguing with you on this, Hermione. I am gay, I know I'm gay for a fact and if you have a problem with it, you can leave."

She was breathing heavy by this time, her shoulders shaking. "You - can't - know. It's not like you've ever been with anyone, how do you know?"

"I'm not answering that," Harry said sharply.

"The twins are bisexual," Ron said getting a horrified look from Hermione. "Charlie is gay. Most of this world sees things in a very platonic way. The only thing that people fight over is purity of blood."

"Which is even more stupid," Harry said casually.

"You're not gay, Harry," Hermione insisted. "You're only thirteen."

Harry leveled her with a stare. "Do I really have to say it?"

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Say what? I wanna hear!"

"Guys, turn me on. Looking at certain guys can make me rock hard…" Ron burst out laughing. Hermione was absolutely scandalized by his blunt remarks, but how else was he to get through to her without giving away the summer? "Girls don't do a damn thing for me. I know my sexuality Hermione. Don't you dare tell me you know my hormones and my wants better than me."

"I- I can't stand this. I have to go!" She said incensed and slid out of the booth. "I can't believe you two! It's sick, hopefully you come to your senses. I can't believe _you_ Harry Potter!" She hissed angrily. "I never would have believed it of you."

Harry felt his heart sinking as he stared at Hermione as if he didn't even know her. "Good bye Hermione." He turned away from her.

Hermione glared at Ron who arched an eyebrow. "You can leave now, Granger," he snapped coldly. "You've done enough damage."

She was stunned by his attitude. "Fine! I don't need you two anyway."

Her and her cat were soon gone. Harry was staring into his pumpkin juice. "I never would have believed she'd act like my relatives…"

Ron sighed heavily and placed a hand on Harry's back. "Hey, don't let her get to you. She's narrow minded and that's all she sees and knows is her side of the muggle world. She may be intelligent about books but she's stupid when it comes to the communication part."

"I hate to see her go… because of this."

"It's her fault not yours," Ron said grinning. "I knew you were gay."

Harry blinked and stared up at him. "Did you?"

"I caught Bill kissing you." Ron laughed at Harry's dumbstruck face. "I saw you when I came into the house with the leftovers. I also saw you in the museum and yeah I know. You can't hide it from me and you shouldn't."

Harry bit his lip and before he could think about what he was doing he hugged Ron. "Thank you!"

"No problem," he said sincerely and patted Harry's back. "You're my best friend, honestly being gay means absolutely nothing here!"

"I was worried it did," he admitted softly. "You saw how Hermione acted, my relatives are identical to that and so are tons of other muggles. They see it as disgusting and abomination - they use religion to dictate you. I mean I didn't know I was gay until this summer. I was too young to know what I wanted but-" he pinked slightly.

"Bill drove you insane, right?"

Harry laughed quietly and nodded sheepishly. "He did at that." He was so relieved to know that Ron wasn't sickened with him. Hermione was a shock but Ron was the one friend he didn't want to lose.

When they got home that night, Harry was still a little bummed at dinner.

"What's wrong Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with concern. He noticed that Harry had been cheerful setting out for Diagon Alley but when he came back it was different, completely different. So he knew it wasn't because of Bill.

Everyone's eyes swiveled to Harry, who cringed.

Ron scowled. "All Hermione's fault! Her and her stupid muggle ways. Harry, she's not worth it."

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"What did miss know it all do now?" Fred asked seeing Harry's eyes downcast and playing with his food.

"Nothing, I'm going to lay down. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry was up and left the room, leaving Ron to answer for him.

"What did she do?" Mr. Weasley pressed.

"Harry's gay and Hermione flipped calling him unnatural and wrong."

"Why is it unnatural?" Fred asked.

Ginny frowned. "Harry's gay?"

"Of course he is!" Ron declared.

"Why would it be wrong?"

Mr. Weasley sighed sadly. "Muggles have different beliefs. A lot of them believe that same sex relationships is an abomination, wrong because they cannot procreate and it's unnatural in their eyes."

"That's rubbish!" George slapped the table.

"I believe Hermione has her facts all mixed up. Did you not tell her that males can have children and that they were just as likely to become pregnant as a female?" Percy asked having been quiet the entire time. Even he was a little unsettled.

"I told her everything," Ron insisted. "I explained to her that it was completely natural and that there was nothing wrong with it. At first, she didn't know about Harry and she tried to get him to back her up because he's from the muggle world. She says that two men can't love each other."

"Hogwash!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror. "That poor boy. I should go up and send him some cake."

"Let him rest Molly, he just lost a friend," Mr. Weasley said softly.

"I'm afraid there is no fixing this, no matter what she does," Ron said sadly. "Even if she came to accept it. The way she acted in the Leaky Cauldron was out of line. I know I'm a hot-headed prat at times but what she said was nothing short of cruel. It's like Malfoy calling Hermione a Mudblood."

"She'll be very disliked if she tries to enforce that at school," Fred said shaking his head.

"Yeah she won't survive spouting those beliefs off."

"It's one of the largest reasons why Purebloods despise Muggleborns," Percy spoke up. "Muggleborns come into the world spouting off their Muggle Beliefs not realizing they don't pertain to this world, they don't pertain to magic."

"For once I agree with Percy!" George said incredulous.

Mrs. Weasley looked mutinous. "That young girl, why I have a mind-set to tell her parents how cruel she's been."

"They would probably back her Molly, being muggles themselves." Mr. Weasley patted her arm. "It's best to let by gones be by gones."

Ginny sulked. "But she's my friend! You can't ban her from here."

"You may go to her, I don't want that girl here if she's going to act that way!" Mrs. Weasley scowled. "That's final."

"Fine," she pouted and threw her napkin down.

(o)

The hustle and bustle of September 1st came with a lot of energy. At the train station, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to the side to warn him of Sirius.

"Will explained everything to me," he said softly.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Yes, he's fire called every single day since we've been home asking if you were safe."

Harry blushed slightly and couldn't help but feel a flip in his stomach. Bill was actually that concerned? "Ah well, I'm not going to disappear. I'll take it as it comes. Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley gave him a one armed hug when Mrs. Weasley shouted for them. "You be good and be safe."

"I'll try! But trouble always finds me."

Laughing, the Weasley Patriarch nodded. "That is true."

Harry was pulled onto the train just before it could take off. Ron grinned. "Alright there?"

"Perfect, let's go." He wrapped his arm around his best friend as they found a compartment in the back that belonged to a lone man sleeping.

This man had chocolate brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He had a few strange bangs in his face and some visible light pink scars across his handsome face. He was wearing frayed and worn black robes and a briefcase above his head R. J. Lupin.

"Defense Teacher you suspect?" Harry murmured taking a seat next to him.

"I suppose so," Ron said following and sitting across from him. The two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry about Hermione," Harry confessed quietly.

"Don't be," Ron scowled. "She had absolutely no right to say what she did. I choose you over her any day. You are my best mate not her. You were here first and you will never be replaced, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said sheepish and sagged against the seat.

"So, about this Sirius Black character…" Ron finally brought up.

"Will told me about him. I'm not worried."

"You shouldn't be," Ron said as the man next to Harry cracked an amber eye.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with a murderer before. I'm not letting it ruin my life."

About an hour into the ride, Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess. Harry was losing happily when Hermione stood in the doorway grimfaced.

Ron stared up at her. "What?" he asked shortly.

Harry didn't so much as glance at her and instead reached for his pumpkin juice.

Her eyes fell on the man next to Harry. "Who's that?"

"The new teacher," Ron answered. "What do you want Hermione? Come here to yell at us again telling us Harry is unnatural? Well if you're here to do just that then you can turn your arse around and get the fuck out of here!"

She gasped at him. "I was just stating my concerns! Harry is only thirteen years old, how can you know you're gay at that age? It might just be a phase you'll come out of in a few years."

Harry shook his head. "Unbelievable, now you're telling me it's a phase and that my preference is nothing. Go away Hermione, you've insulted me and my intelligence enough."

"Harry's sexual preference isn't any of your business Hermione!" Ron snapped. "How do you know what goes on with him behind closed doors? What business do you have to preach to Harry what you believe is right and wrong because you're stupid muggle world says so?"

"It's logical Ron. Being gay is unnatural, two men and two women are not meant to be. You can't be in love that way," she hissed balling her hands into fists.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped scathingly. "How the hell can you possibly know this Hermione? You may be a smart witch but that gives you no right to speak for someone else's feelings!"

"He's just a teenager, he doesn't know what he wants!"

"You can't possibly know that, Hermione. He might be a teenager but that don't mean he doesn't know what he wants. Harry is Harry."

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. "I am so tired of this argument over my sexuality. It's my business Hermione not yours so stay the hell out of it. I won't tell you again. _Stay out of it_. Next time you open your mouth I will stun you out of this compartment!" She stared at him in shock. Harry stared back icily. "Don't tempt me."

Finally, seeing that she was cornered by both guys she left the compartment. Ron snarled at her. "I can't believe her. She's such a hypocrite!"

Ron got up to find the trolley lady and Harry remained where he was thinking everything over.

The compartment door slid open and when Harry looked up, he blinked when he saw his Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood leaning against the doorway. He had short brown that was spiked on the top and short on the sides. He had the boyish look down to a fine science except for his body which was absolutely drool worthy. Though Bill was quite a few notches better but Oliver being a diehard Quidditch player was right up there.

"Harry! There you are. The twins said you'd be here…" He paused when he saw the teacher next to him.

"He's asleep!" Harry waved as he stood. "How are you Oliver?"

Oliver smirked and arched an eyebrow. "I - am great and you look even better, what did you do this summer?" He towered over Harry, his light blue eyes were startling and made him blush slightly in the cheeks.

Was Oliver interested? Harry thought to himself. "I was in Egypt."

"I see."

Harry cocked his head to the side innocently. "And pray tell Oliver, what do you see?"

"Well I hope to see us winning the cup this year and you not being in the hospital wing!" He taunted with a playful poke to the chest.

"I'm going to do my best!"

"I hope so, this is my last year and I want that damn cup and we can't do it without you."

Harry decided to make this a two way game. He stepped up into Oliver's path tauntingly. "What do I get if I win a game?" he purred quietly.

Oliver took in a deep breath as he stared down into Harry's bright eyes. "Oh, I don't know, what do you want?"

"I need motivation to win unlike you the house-cup doesn't sway me." Harry shyly gazed down, doing it all on purpose so he could get Oliver's attention. He was taking all he was taught by Bill. He wanted to see if it would work. The thrill of it all drove up his spine and pushed him forth, teaching him to not be nervous.

It worked.

He chuckled huskily and lifted Harry's chin. "Hmm, you are young," he said quietly. "Maybe a little too young."

Harry brought his bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm sure Hufflepuff will enjoy that cup this year-"

Oliver laughed darkly and nudged Harry up against the window of the compartment. He placed his hands on either side of the teen and then inclined his head toward the professor. "Is he asleep?"

"I think so, he's not woken, even with Hermione's homophobic hysteria."

"Muggleborns," Oliver ground through his teeth. "Where were we?"

"Discussing this cup you so desperately want. I love Quidditch but to really win I need some form of proper motivation. I'm not die _hard_ like yourself."

Eyes widened at the sudden realization of what this boy was doing. "Why you little minx!" Oliver teased. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Harry gasped. "Me? Seduce you?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, you seducing me!" he retorted pushing up closer until their bodies were touching.

"I don't seduce," he sulked playfully. "I've never seduced anyone."

"Well you're doing a damn good job of it for a first time…"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I have no idea what you're talking about. How do you know, I wasn't meaning a box of chocolate for my efforts?"

"Such a wretched little liar." Oliver grinned. "You go away to Egypt and you come back this adorable little minx… how is it possible?"

Harry allowed himself to blush, if only to show Oliver his innocence. "I only wanted to play with someone I know." He poked Oliver in the chest and in return it got him a demanding kiss to the lips. Harry's hands fisted Oliver's robes, opening his mouth to the older teen and succumbing to his control. Oliver began the kiss but Harry kissed him back like he had been taught, causing Oliver to fight back voraciously. His hands clinging to Harry's body.

The kisses were nice and hot but they weren't like Bill's. Oliver's lips were a little harsher but sexy. One of Oliver's hands was in his hair, fisting and mussing it up while the other held onto his waist for leverage.

Ron walked through the room and gaped, his eyes widen when they saw Oliver and his best friend kissing. The teen smirked before turning and walking back out to wait out whatever it was they were doing. He just hoped the new teacher didn't wake and startle them.

He wondered briefly whether to grab Hermione and show her exactly how gay Harry was. But decided not to, why break up Harry's fun for that wench?

"Why young Harry, what have you been doing in Egypt?" Oliver growled lowly after parting from Harry's delicious lips.

Harry grinned. "Not much," he fibbed chastely tugging at the wrinkled robes. "Just what I like."

"Oh?" Oliver was very curious now. "Do elaborate Harry."

Harry's fingers grazed Oliver's boyish cheeks. He could tell the simple movement was driving the Keeper insane. He slid his tips from down to his neck causing the seventeen-year-old to shiver visibly. "Why should I give away all my secrets?"

Oliver chuckled lowly. His own fingers had been playing with the tucked shirt of Harry's until it came undone. He brushed along the boy's hip getting a soft sigh. "Secrets, huh?"

"Mhmm." He flicked his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip. "My secrets aren't to be given out completely you know. I'm not going to hit on just anyone Oliver," Harry hissed and nibbled that same lip before sucking in his kiss.

Initially, Harry wanted to see if he had the guts to hit on Oliver and take it somewhere. He had no true idea that he'd be successful. Though he wouldn't knock it, if Oliver wanted him Harry would show the Quidditch player he was no typical thirteen year old.

He could feel Oliver's hard on pressed against his body and almost giggled aloud.

Parting, Oliver grinned. "So I'm the lucky one?"

"You could say that. Or I could call you a victim?" Harry grinned impishly. "However you want to look at it."

Laughing again, Oliver observed him. "Well, little minx, I came in here with a reason other than ravaging you."

"I think it's the other way around," Harry teased pushing up against Oliver and kissing his chin.

It made Oliver's eyes go dazed. Another simple movement that would easily reel someone in. "Why are you choosing me to be your lucky victim?"

"I know you," Harry said softly. "I might not know everything about you. But I know you are a good person. You're gorgeous and even you know that-" Oliver smirked at this. "I'm not looking for a relationship and neither are you."

"How do you know?" Oliver taunted.

"You're seventeen," Harry said simply. "You're a Quidditch Star to be. I'm thirteen, relationships are impossible…"

"You're right, of course," he said. "Not like I can say no anyway. You can tear a married straight man from his wife with just a smile little minx."

Harry laughed at this. "I wouldn't do that!" He gasped out and slipped his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Keep that up and I will own your arse."

Harry was about to say something to that little comment when the train suddenly came to a lurch, sending Harry flying with a yelp and Oliver to catch him and fall against the compartment seat. "What the-?"

Ron and Neville toppled into the room, the lights extinguished and everything became black. The entire train erupted in screams and gasps of terror.

"What's going on?" Neville squeaked.

"No idea, looks like someone's coming aboard!" Ron said in horror.

The door opened again and this time it was Hermione with Ginny.

The chill in the air was overwhelming, Harry shivered violently when Oliver's arms went around him and scooted over so that someone could sit.

A depressing air filled the entire train, a strange sort of drenching sadness. Harry flinched when he heard a distant roar in his ears. The compartment door slid open and that was when Harry saw it for the first time. A floating black cloaked creature with bony scabbed hands… but that was as far as he got for everything blacked out and screams thrummed inside of his ears. A woman's plea and a man's scream.

"Go! No one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," A low husky voice snapped out sharply above all the roaring and screams. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A bright flash of blinding light swamped Harry and the room around him. The hollow sound of screams and pleas slowly diminished, leaving him passed out in Oliver's arms.

When Harry awoke, he was cold and shiverish. A cloak lay draped over him and when his eyes opened, he was staring up at a worried Oliver. There were whispering all around.

Oliver jerked. "Harry!"

Everyone bristled.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked in concern.

"That - was a Dementor?" he said remembering Bill explaining them.

"Yes," said a foreign voice and when Harry raised up, he was aware of being in Oliver's lap and across from them was the sleeping professor wide awake. He handed Harry some chocolate. "Eat it."

Hermione was standing to the side frowning at him for being where he was. Ginny was goggling while Neville shuddered against Ron.

"Do you know what a Dementor is?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I was told they were guards of Azkaban prison. Once served Voldemort-" (nearly everyone flinched or shrieked but Lupin) "but the Ministry somehow got them under control and they spread fear and despair… but why did I hear screams when I passed out?"

"No one screamed!" Hermione declared. "It only got really cold and you passed out and how do you know about Dementors?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will told me," he answered coldly.

Professor Lupin frowned at her before turning to Harry. "What did you hear exactly?"

"A woman, begging and a man telling her to take something and run-"

The man before him paled.

"That's rubbish, Harry! You didn't hear anything," Hermione snipped.

Oliver glared at her and Ron hissed. "How would you know Hermione?"

Professor Lupin regarded her a moment before turning back to Harry. "What you heard was something in your past. If you have a painful memory those Dementors make you relive it. They are cold, cruel, and terrible beings. They do not know innocent from guilty. Harry hears things from his past, young lady because he's suffered horrors that you know nothing about," he said sharply standing and making her flinch. "Now, Harry you are going to eat that chocolate and I'm going to talk to the train conductor." He smiled gently at the teen before leaving them entirely.

Harry sagged against Oliver, who continued to clutch him.

"Are you sure you're alright, little minx?" Oliver whispered into his ear.

Smiling, he nodded. "Fine." He nibbled the ends of the chocolate while in thought. He couldn't help but wonder who it was that he heard. It was then he realized that he was wearing Oliver's cloak. It was quite a bit bigger on him and he thanked the older Gryffindor.

"No problem, can't have you freezing to death on me," he teased bouncing Harry who laughed a little bit and leaned back against him.

"I'm sure you can warm me up."

Ron snickered, Neville gaped. Ginny was fiercely red. Hermione was glaring.

"I can certainly try," Oliver said into his ear and tightened the cloak around Harry. "But I'm not into exhibition."

"And why not?" Harry teased playfully.

Oliver chuckled. "We don't want to scare the innocents."

"Too late," Ron teased but he was grinning.

"Ulgh, how can you do this Harry?" Hermione snapped.

"What?" Harry asked irritably.

"Oh damn, we have another Muggleborn idiot," Oliver taunted making her glare. "I had one in my dorm and it took a couple guys bending each other over in front of him before he finally shut his mouth on the subject."

Harry burst into snickers, Neville went brick red and Hermione was open mouthed. "Disgusting!"

"Leave Hermione! You're not wanted here," Ron snarled and shoved her out the compartment door just as Fred and George came rushing up.

"We heard Harry had a bad reaction?" Fred said suddenly and then looked at the red-faced Muggleborn. "Oh look George, it's the homophobic know-it-all."

"Know-it-all? If she was a know-it-all she wouldn't be homophobic!" George reminded him.

"Better leave Hermione, you might get cooties. I like them both!"

"Yeah sometimes Fred and I take them together," George grinned as she held a hand to her mouth before rushing off.

"You guys are so mean!" Ginny growled.

"Chase after her then," Ron snapped. "She's not wanted here."

The twins turned their full attention to Harry and smirked identically when they saw him in Oliver's lap.

"Now we know what you wanted with him," Fred said bobbing his head.

"He seduced me!" Oliver declared but he had a smile on his face.

"I did no such thing," Harry mock gasped.

The twins chuckled. "How are you feeling Harry? Really?'

"I'm fine," he said waving a hand casually.

The twins remained until Professor Lupin came back. He introduced himself and asked the twins to pass chocolate around to everyone who'd been affected. Neville took some to help as well.

Harry crawled off Oliver and sat beside him. "I'm going to check my friends, I'll see you soon," he said winking and leaving Harry and Professor Lupin by themselves.

Professor Lupin's deep amber gold eyes glittered. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm alright, thank you," Harry said softly. "A little confused." He pulled Oliver's cloak tighter around him.

"Dementors can do that, rather foul creatures."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Hm, Harry, I thought you would look more like your father," he said wistfully.

Shocked, Harry stared at him wide eyed. "W- well, I changed a lot this summer."

"No glasses?"

"Potion."

"Ah, you have your mother's eyes though."

"You knew them?" Harry asked stunned.

He nodded. "I did, Harry. They were good friends of mine."

"Oh, you went to school with them?"

"Yes, your dad and mum were great friends of mine. Both Gryffindors."

"Wow," Harry said smiling small. "I haven't heard much about my parents."

"I'm Remus, Harry. Please use that while out of my class?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, I'd love too!"

Remus then regarded him. "I couldn't help - but overhear your fight with that young girl."

"Ah, Hermione. She was our friend."

"A lot of Muggleborns come into this world and have no idea that everything they were ever taught is a lie. Laws of Gravity, Hereditary Genes, and all the things that are impossible in the muggle world. Most Muggleborns wind up basing their accusations on muggle religions. Many muggle religions also state that magic is an evil endeavour, yet here they are."

"Hypocritical."

"Exactly."

Harry lapsed into silence with Remus and then. "That was the Patronus Charm you did, right?"

Remus smiled. "It was. You should get your robes on, I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

The teen nodded. "Thank you Remus!"

"It was a pleasure," the teacher said soft and earnestly.


	2. Kingsley and Harry I

_**KS/HP**_

Title: Innocent

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Harry Potter

Summary: Some mistakes can't be forgiven and when Harry's former friends and family realize their mistake it's too late.

Warnings: Drama, Sex, MPreg stuff, Underage Sex(16) but Vague, uhm, language, and other such things.

**Prologue**

_**12 Grimmauld Place, **_

_**August 1, 1995-**_

Fifteen year old Harry James Potter stared scandalously at the people in the room. His godfather had his head bowed and Remus was looking grim. Ron and Hermione weren't looking at all and had faces of disgust on their face. Mrs. Weasley was crying and Mr. Weasley was shaking his head.

Dumbledore had a look of disappointment.

Harry stood in the lit up kitchen, exactly two hours after the scandal of his relatives murder. He had been found leaning over their body and had blood all over his hands. But he hadn't done it.

"Harry, my godson, I know you hated them... but did you have to go to such extreme measures? Why would you do something like that?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

Harry rocked on his heels, still trying to process the accusations. "You, think I did it?"

"You're a murderer! There's evidence, it was all over you! You're a dark traitor!" Ron bellowed, his eyes narrow.

"I had blood on me because I was checking for a pulse!" Harry argued. "I did not kill them. I didn't like them but I didn't want them dead."

"Harry…" Dumbledore chided softly. Harry looked confused at Dumbledore's words.

"What?"

"Please, you're in enough trouble as it is, don't lie this time. Tell me the truth, tell us the truth."

"He did it! He's gone dark! He is a Parselmouth," Ron sneered.

"H- Harry, how could you? They were defenseless muggles!" Hermione cried out, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I know they didn't understand you but they couldn't hurt you! Why did you do something so – so dreadful?"

"I didn't!" Harry screamed so loud that he had become hoarse. "I didn't hurt them, I swear I didn't!"

"Enough Harry, Kingsley would you please lock him up until we have this all figured out?" He asked the dark Auror who had been watching the whole scene.

"Albus, I don't think he did it," Kingsley said richly. "I don't think he did it at all."

"We need to induct our own investigations to be sure."

"Give me Truth Serum."

"Harry, I can't do that. You're strong enough to break a Truth Serum like an Imperius. We can't trust it."

"Especially, since you suggested it!" Alastor Moody growled.

"I think you're going too far," Kingsley said stepping up beside Harry. "I'm a certified Auror. Harry didn't kill them."

"He did!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh, Harry, how could you have fallen?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I tried to love you like my own… I'm so disappointed."

Harry tuned her out. "Sirius? Do you really believe…?"

Sirius looked up. "How can I not? I still love you and I'll support you but…"

"Remus?" Harry asked feeling weaker with every second. "Remus… please…" he was trying not to cry.

"I don't know you, Harry," Remus admitted sadly. "You're not James and Lily's son. He wouldn't do something that vicious."

Sirius turned away. "I'm sorry."

Harry crossed his arms. "Okay," he said solemnly. He turned to Kingsley. "Lock me up Kingsley."

"But Harry…"

"You heard them, I'm overruled. Thank you though," Harry said softly staring up at the dark skinned Auror. "I'll never forget your belief in me."

Kingsley bowed his head a very small smile spreading along his handsome features.

That was the very last time anyone saw Harry Potter.

He disappeared that night with not a trace to be found. No one knew where or how but he was gone. The Wizarding World had a field day, they slandered him, calling him every name in the book, Cornelius Fudge denounced him from the Wizarding World of Britain and all his friends had gone against him publicly including Dumbledore.

It was exactly four weeks after the spectacle, Kingsley Oleander Shacklebolt gritted his teeth together as he moved through the Ministry of Magic. He flashed his badge to the security man so that he didn't have to go through all the logistics and he stepped into the silver grates. Kingsley was not a happy man, not in the least. He didn't dare look to the right where he knew he'd see some idiot witch or wizard with a newspaper that had Harry's name besmirched throughout the leafs.

It had taken him a lot not to level the entire house of Grimmauld Place down on that day. To see all that pain in Harry's eyes, to see the betrayal, it hurt. Kingsley knew right off the bat that Harry hadn't done it, he couldn't have. But no one else believed him, nobody.

That was why, Kingsley was at the Ministry on his day off. He had a few things to do.

"Kingsley! I thought it was your day off?" Arthur Weasley had the nerve to be friendly jovial like nothing had ever happened.

Kingsley had been rather taciturn to everyone since the spectacle, Dumbledore insisted that he would get over it and come to an realization that Harry had done wrong. He was so sure of it.

Kingsley glanced once at Arthur. "I have business with the DMLE," he said plainly before stepping off the floor and heading toward the office of Amelia Bones.

"Well, let me accompany you!" Arthur said smiling. "Molly's making a meatloaf tonight."

"I'll stop in later, I have private business with Amelia Bones, you go on to work Arthur," he said crisply surprising Arthur with his stoic attitude.

Arthur's smile wavered. "V- Very well Kingsley. I'll see you later." He clapped his hands together and then disappeared.

Kingsley resisted a sneer as he tapped upon the door.

"Come in, come in!"

Kingsley spotted the Head of Department underneath a mountain of paperwork. She looked haggard. "Madam Bones."

She looked up and breathed. "Ah, Mr. Shacklebolt one of my best Aurors. You came in just when I needed you."

Kingsley frowned. "No, I am off today."

She looked surprised and then smiled. "Well, since you're here do you think you can help me out? You always do!"

"Sorry, I have things to do today, important things so I'll go ahead and get down to business," he said fishing into his pockets and pulling out a badge and a written letter.

"What's going on?"

"I resign from the Auror Department."

She gasped. "No! You can't leave! Not now, not when Harry Potter is out there…"

Kingsley glared and then he flashed his ultra white teeth growling at her like a vicious panther. "That is exactly, why I am leaving Madam Bones," he hissed causing the temperature to drop drastically. "I refuse to ever lay an unlawful hand on Harry Potter, I will not believe any of the drivel being written. Now I don't want to hear your arguments, I've heard enough from that old coot Dumbledore. I am gone and I will not return until Harry forgives you. Consider this my permanent resignation from British Auror Department. Good day to you Madam Bones."

He popped out in an instant, leaving the woman way too stunned for words.

He stepped into the age old manor and heard solemn chatter in the kitchen. When he entered he saw everyone there minus Dumbledore, Severus, and Minerva.

"Kingsley! It's so nice to see you," Molly cooed. "Sit and relax! You must be in a tizzy from all the work…"

"Yeah catching that no good murderous traitor!" Ron said smirking. "I always knew Potter was a bad egg, let the fame go to his head."

A blood vein popped in the side of Kingsley's neck, he saw a flash of pain in Sirius' eyes but the man didn't even chastise Ron for talking about his own godson that way. How awful.

With sheer disgust on his very he dipped into the same pocket where his resignation letter was and handed over another letter this one to Sirius. "Give that to Dumbledore. I will be on my way."

"Wait Kingsley!" Sirius chased him out into the hall.

Kingsley turned around and slammed Sirius Black against the wall next to the portrait of his mother. "You despicable son of a bitch!" he spat gripping Sirius' neck with his strong dark hand.

Everyone came rushing out when they heard Kingsley's low baritone roar.

"Kingsley! Let him go!" Molly shrieked.

"What did I do?" Sirius choked.

"What did you do? What did you do? Do you even have to ask that?" Kingsley barked. "Harry is innocent, he's as innocent as you are! I thought of all people, you would back Harry up with every fiber of your being but obviously, you're nothing but a blindsided fool just like that old man Dumbledore! You will reap what you sow and when the truth comes out, you are going to be in a world of pain. You will realize exactly what you did and you will pay for your dirty sins. If I was still an Auror, I'd drag your arse into the Ministry of Magic right now and threw you to Scrimgeour's feet. But I'm not and frankly to be honest, you aren't worth my time."

Remus' eyes went exceptionally wide. No one had ever heard Kingsley sound so furious before. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other warily and Molly was shaken.

Sirius gulped but he had no words to save himself.

"Good riddance the lot of you. Fight Voldemort yourselves, the letter explains everything Dumbledore needs to know. Until Harry forgives you, I will never help you." With an intimidating twirl of robes, Kingsley ducked out of the house of number 12 Grimmauld Place and just like Harry, he too disappeared.

The truth of the Dursley's murders didn't come out until they discovered Peter Pettigrew in December lurking around the Ministry of Magic. With pensieve memories and a vial of truth serum, he pleaded guilty to both the framing of Sirius Black and Harry Potter and it was on that particular day that something died on the inside of Sirius Black and everyone else who had believed Harry Potter was a murderer.


	3. Arthur and Harry, Time Travel 1

AWHP

Title: Time After Time

Rating: M

Pairing: Arthur Weasley/Harry Potter

Summary: Harry can't help but feel a lot of sympathy for the Father of the Weasleys. Living with a banshee had to be hard. When Harry accidentally gets landed in the past by one of Arthur's enchanted clocks, he meets a young sixteen-year-old Arthur Weasley and everything changes.

Warnings: Slash: male/male pairings. OOC, Attempt at making a Crack! Pairing possible without the crack. Alternate Universe, Time Travel-obviously. Underage Sex, and other such things I can't quite think of.

Chapters: 8-10

(o)

_I_

"_Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you." – unknown. _

It was really grating to listen to all the bashing and not step in. Harry James Potter was a defensive person and everyone he cared about, he did his absolute best to protect them. Often times, the snooty brat in Gryffindor who'd grudgingly become his 'friend' had told him he had a Hero Complex for saving lives. She said it was a condition because he couldn't save his parents that night.

Those words had angered Harry to the point of explosion and to be honest, he did not consider her a friend any longer. She was a socially inept brat with an inferiority complex. She was afraid of being bested and she knew deep down that Harry Potter bested her in nearly everything.

What she didn't understand was how Harry could get perfect grades when he rarely studied. The truth was, Harry didn't need to study about magic. All his life he was able to manipulate it, when he was stuck at the Dursleys inside of the cupboard, he had discovered his fascination with magic when a ball of light had lit up in the palm of his hand.

He had been scared of the dark because Dudley often times liked to stomp on the staircase in the middle of night.

He learned quick, how to get what he want and manipulate it to his usage. He knew what he was doing when he shrunk the disgusting jumper his aunt tried to put on him and the time he turned his teacher's hair blue.

As for apparating onto a building? Harry didn't apparate, he glided with the wind through the threads of magic and wound up exactly where he felt that he would be safe.

"You absentminded moron! You couldn't do one simple thing that I asked you too?" Molly Weasley's screech was as bad as his aunt's.

He sat on the mismatched couch in the opposite room with his hands clasped together. Ron and Ginny were out in the garden tossing gnomes due to their punishment for the detentions they received at Hogwarts.

The twins were who knew where and Percy was working at the Ministry, poor guy was being reduced to being a sycophant.

Harry had met Bill Weasley, the oldest of the boys three days ago, and no longer did he look like the boy-who-lived to be a peasant and fragile like glass.

His hair had been extended to his shoulders, tied back loosely by a dark red velvet ribbon. He had a few strands that came around to shape his maturing jaw line and there were some bangs that flittered loosely across his forehead to cover the irritating scar he was so well known for.

He was also sitting in clothes that were no longer hand-me-downs or too big. A pair of casual stonewash jeans with fades and tears in the knees and thighs and the shirt was like static and it was blood red and clung to him like a second skin.

He had put on just a little bit of weight and muscle since being at Hogwarts and since the threat of Voldemort and his potential Death Eaters was now a pointless endeavour, Harry had been given permission to live with the Weasleys until he was seventeen.

The cheap black glasses that Harry had been so famous for no longer existed, instead they were replaced by very thin, barely there smart glasses, that were rectangular with no rims at all. He looked like he could pass off as a Ravenclaw.

Harry was happy with his new look but the one thing he wasn't happy about was the sudden interest that Ginny Weasley was starting to show in him. He found her following him around like some little puppy. On two occasions Mr. Weasley had to run her off with a blushing apology.

And now, that same man was being chewed out for Merlin knew what and Harry suspected that it was probably nothing at all.

Harry sighed and fiddled with the black choker around his neck. There was a clatter and it sounded like a pot or a pan had been thrown.

"I'm sorry, Molly!" Mr. Weasley cried out. "Stop this nonsense! Harry's here."

"Don't you try and hide behind Harry, Arthur!" she growled. "He's not going to get you out of this one!"

Harry winced, he wished he could. But he knew that he had no business getting between them two.

"All I asked was one simple favor!"

"I forgot, alright? I've been working all day long and I'm tired!"

"That's no excuse! You should have remembered!"

Harry let go of the choker and folded his hands together and placed them between his knees.

"I'm tired of this, I'll come in later for dinner."

"Oh, run out to your shed, like you always do!" she sneered loudly. "Sometimes, I think you love your shed more than me!"

There was a slam and Harry knew that the fight was over for the most part.

Ron poked his head into the door. "Finally!" he hissed.

"Ron!" Ginny scowled. "Don't let her hear you."

"Sorry about that mate," Ron said staggering in and wiping his hands on his already filthy robes. "Mum is always like this. It never quits, I can't remember when they ever got along to be honest."

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Harry said waving it off.

"Oh, I got my hair all filthy!" Ginny grumbled walking in and shaking her fiery red hair. "It's not my fault Snape hates us for breathing."

Harry tried not to notice that she had bent all the way down so that he could have a view of her low cut top. He wrinkled his nose and pointedly look at the moving portrait on the wall of the Weasley twins when they were six or seven years old. They were grinning with two front teeth missing and waving at him.

He really didn't want to see his little sister's breasts. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see breasts. Not since he saw Oliver Wood completely naked last year in the Quidditch lockers. Any ideas about females had gone out the window and fast.

"You! What are you two lazing about for?" Mrs. Weasley had stormed in with her hand planted firmly on her plump hips. She was red-faced and Ron winced.

"We were just talking to a bored, Harry!" Ron said waving his hand to Harry.

"We're finished," Ginny said wincing at the glare she received. "I'm getting a shower now. Ron you can have the downstairs bathroom." She smiled sweetly at Harry and rushing away before Mrs. Weasley could call her back.

"I'm going to take a walk," Harry said getting up quickly.

"Don't forget dinner, Harry dear! Two hours!" she called sweetly.

Harry wondered how she can go from heretic to sweet in a matter of seconds. Her actions towards him didn't make him feel any better. He'd have rather of had her going off on him as well as the others, it would be more fair that way.

The sun was shining and the chickens were pecking at the ground desperately seeking some forgotten grains of corn. There was a moo in the distance signaling one of two Weasley dairy cows. It was kind of like a Muggle American Western movie when Harry thought about it.

There was clothes hanging in a long line having just been washed and the gardens in which Ron and Ginny had been trampling through for the gnomes was now clear of the snickering little gits.

He continued on passing a few magnolia trees until he got to a well sized shed. He could hear things moving around and smiled sadly as he reached up and took the handle and opened it.

He blinked when Mr. Weasley jumped as if he'd been attacked and hid a bottle of whisky behind his back. He also tried to put out a cigarette but Harry put up his hand to stop him.

"It's fine, Mr. Weasley. I won't tell."

He looked at Harry wildly for a moment before his blue-eyed gaze softened. "Come in Harry," he said motioning for the teen. "Close that door!"

Harry stepped in and closed it back, there was a small light hanging from the ceiling. It was a bulb. He smiled and sat across from Mr. Weasley on a box and gazed around at all the contraptions.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Weasley said tiredly. He was rubbing his clammy face tiredly and took a long hit from the cigarette. "You must think we are insane?" It was a statement that came out as a question.

"Not really," Harry said with a kind smile. "I… do wonder. I mean, I love Mrs. Weasley, she's been sweet to me. But, how did you two get together if you're always fighting?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled lightly at that and Harry couldn't help but notice how much younger it made his face. He looked like an older and more exhausted version of Bill, even with the receding hairline and awkward glasses.

"That's a good question and I won't fault you for asking that Harry. I'd ask myself that if I didn't already know the answer. You don't know too much about Pureblood society do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, my family and the Prewitt's were long time friends. It was just after the war with Grindlewald and a lot of deaths were caused because of that war. Both lines were on the brink of depletion believe it or not. So, my mother, Cedrella Black nee Weasley and Molly's mother Katharine Crouch nee Prewitt came up with the oh-so splendid idea of an arranged marriage," his voice had a sarcastic tone and Harry noticed that his eyes had rolled a time or two in disdain.

"Ouch. Arranged marriages are normal in Pureblood societies?"

"Oh yeah, very much so," Mr. Weasley said taking a hit off the cigarette and another drink of his whisky. "Contracts can have all sorts of clauses that must be met."

"Are they magically binding?" Harry asked frowning.

"Only until the clauses are completed. I completed the clauses but, it would be wrong of me and it wouldn't be fair to the children if Molly and I parted ways. We don't get along, we never really have. She always dreamed of a big white house and the best of everything and I just wanted a simple life. We clashed heavily and in the end, we wound up having a very poor life. Seven children is not easy to raise, even with magic. I could go up in the ladder if I wished, but I actually love my job. When the kids are in school, it's the only thing I look forward too. I make less but I am my own boss. I never had a reason to be miserable at work and at home. Merlin, you must think horrible of me." Mr. Weasley then said after realizing what he had confessed to a teenage boy no less!

"No," Harry rebuked. "I understand completely. You're a good Father. Marriage contracts pretty much fell out of use a long time ago. I think the royal families and such still do it to an extent but mostly, everyone winds up rebelling against it. But then again there is no magical binding."

"The Black's and Crouch's were very persistent about contracts. They always wanted to keep their lines as pure as possible. I refused to do that with my children, I told Molly flat-out, no. That if I saw even a smidgen of an idea on a piece of parchment I would burn it."

Harry smiled a little as he flicked a wire from an old computer that was extremely large compared to the newer models. "So, what was it you forgot?" he asked slyly.

Mr. Weasley snorted. "I forget," he admitted honestly causing Harry to chuckle out loud. The Weasley patriarch's cheeks pinked and Harry laughed some more. "Most of the time, I don't pay attention." He tilted his head. "Why'd you come out here?" he then asked curiously.

"Thought I could use a walk and it led me here," Harry said shrugging innocently. "I was curious about your shed and wanted to see if you were okay."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "You're really sweet, Harry. I'm fine, I'm used to it. It's the same thing over and over, it's why I don't fight back. I gave up after Charlie was born. I decided, there needed to be one level headed parent and so I would be that."

Harry blushed at the comment. "Yeah, well. Hermione tells me I'm overbearing."

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger needs a lesson in social behavior."

"Tell me about," Harry said dryly.

He observed Harry closely, a real smile playing on his face and like the chuckle it made him younger. Harry hadn't noticed before. "Bill got a hold of you, huh?"

Harry laughed sheepishly and bowed his head. "Yeah, I can't say I'm disappointed. Perhaps now, Snape won't see me as a carbon copy of my father."

"Don't hold your breath. You're a Potter. He'll always remember that surname."

"Yeah, so glad I didn't wind up in Slytherin," Harry said brushing the bangs out of his eyes briefly. "I can imagine being sequestered between that stuck up git Malfoy and then greasy Snape. Merlin!"

Mr. Weasley laughed softly. "Malfoy. A name I am not fond of."

"Me either," Harry agreed. "Although, I like Lucius better than Draco Malfoy. But I'm sure you're completely opposite."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said placing the whisky aside and snuffing out the cigarette. "But you haven't been around Lucius Malfoy like you have his son."

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry confessed surprising Mr. Weasley. "I begged and begged the hat not too."

"Well, the house doesn't make who you are, Harry. It's the person inside. Hogwarts is not the center of the world and neither are the Founders even though they're legends."

"Yeah, it wasn't the house per say, it was more, I didn't want to be around Draco Malfoy for seven whole years."

"Yeah that would have been bad."

"Also, Ron might not have been my friend," he said sadly at the thought.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "That's Molly's fault. She taught every one of our children that Slytherin was an evil house. I resent that comment considering both my parents were Slytherins."

"Snape's a greasy git but he's not evil," Harry said waving his hand off. "Draco Malfoy is too big of an idiot to be evil. He'd piss on himself if he was forced to stand in from of Voldemort."

Mr. Weasley laughed again. "Thank you, Harry. I needed to laugh."

"And a smile," Harry chirped smugly.

"That too."

Harry picked up many items in the shed and looked them over, from protractors to spark plugs.

He found a telephone without it's cord.

"I was trying to make that work so that Ron could contact you."

Harry smiled. "Breaking your own laws, Mr. Weasley, naughty naughty."

Mr. Weasley smirked. "I do a little too often. Muggle things are so fascinating, they're inventive."

"I admit, I prefer a telephone over having my head removed from my body and put in a fire."

"I guess it does sound odd when you put it like that."

"Uh huh."

Mr. Weasley flicked his wand to make the smell of the smoke and alcohol disappear from the air. "It's almost dinner time, I better get on in there before I hear anymore."

Harry gave him a soft look. "You don't deserve that, Arthur," he said changing his usage of the man's name.

Mr. Weasley stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Thank you, it's nice to know that one person thinks so."

When he disappeared, Harry was still playing with random gadgets in the man's shed. He found an old Muggle sports book that had all the most sought out gambling sports, from horse racing, dog racing, and football, and all the teams that had won and by how much.

He sat down and flicked through it, he'd always liked football but was never allowed to play when he was little, because the one time he did, he was too good at it and beat Dudley and got in a heap of trouble for it.

He placed it on his lap and reached over to see a glowing ticking time piece on the counter. It must have been Mr. Weasley's latest item because he could feel the magical residue coming from it. He picked it up and looked it over, wondering what Mr. Weasley did to it.

He started playing with the dials and when he clicked the 'sleep' button at the top and he jerked when everything began to whirl around in a very fast motion. It was so fast that he was almost sick and he closed his eyes tight to wait for the sensation to end. It reminded Harry of the time he and Hermione used a time-turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

He felt queasy to an all time extreme and he hadn't realized that he tipped over and when the whirling finally stopped, he fell forward onto lush green grass.

"Whoa!" A voice caught Harry's attention. "Hey! You okay?" the voice was familiar.

When Harry rolled over, it was on the book he had been looking at. When he managed to open his eyes, he blinked several times when he saw a pair of bright blue eyes peering down at him with deep concern.

It looked like a very young version of Bill, he was pale with a small dash of freckles across his nose and his hair was deep dark auburn almost brown and it folded around his face stopping at his chin. It was kind of wavy though like Charlie's and Percy's.

Harry gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to know who you are, considering you popped in on my property," the youth said smirking and held out his hand. "You don't seem harmful."

Harry took the offered hand and let himself be pulled up to a standing position. He looked around and saw that the Burrow was a lot smaller and that the shed he had been in didn't exist.

He looked over at the boy, knowing he was a Weasley and then down at the clock on the ground and book.

"You okay?" the redhead was a lot taller than him, at least six foot in height. He gently touched Harry's shoulder shocking him once more. "I'm Arthur by the way, Arthur Weasley, now that you know my name, can I get yours?"

Harry paled. "Oh shit!" he yelped.

"Huh? You know me?" Arthur asked surprised.

"I… oh… no! What date is it?"

Funny question, Arthur thought. "It's 1966."

Harry could have fainted at that answer but instead, he sat back down on the ground. "Oh man."

"Uh… are you okay?" Arthur came down and looked at him confused. "You look a little pale. Are you sick?"

"I… you wouldn't believe me," Harry then said weakly.

"Try me."

"I'm Harry Potter and I, I was in your shed…"

"Shed? I don't have one of those."

"In the future you do."

Arthur blinked. "Future?"

Harry reached over and picked up the clock and pressed the sleep button but nothing. "Damn! You rigged this!" he said sourly. "I was in your shed, playing with your things and I picked this up! How the hell did you make it a time-turner?"

"I did?" Arthur asked dumbly. He took the clock. "So neat, a portable clock that's not a watch," he commented. "What's it do?"

"It's an alarm clock. It wakes you up."

"Like a rooster?"

"I guess, but you can set the timer and it'll go off at any time. Shoot, you should have warned me in the future that some of your things are dangerous!"

Arthur looked at him blankly. "Really? I'll remember to do that… I guess."

Harry stared up at Arthur bewildered. "Do you even believe me?"

"Well, you popped in out of nowhere. Your clothes are strange and they're not like the Muggle clothes I've seen. I like yours better, to be honest." His eyes glittered.

Harry blushed a little. "Your son took me out."

"My son?" Arthur yelped. "Ah geez! They're really going through with that aren't they? Damn, my mother!" he growled with annoyance.

Harry winced, he was guessing that he was talking about the contract between him and Mrs. Weasley. "Ah, yeah. You and Molly Weas- er Prewitt? Don't get along."

"That's an understatement!" Arthur scowled. "Personally, I'd rather not have her near my name."

Harry was surprised by the vehemence in Arthur's voice. "Wow, you're really different from your future self."

"Am I?" Arthur asked sitting down in Indian style right in front of Harry. "So, you're a Potter. I can tell, you look kind of like one. They're a good sort."

Harry paled. "If this is 1966 that means my parents are like six and seven!"

"Really? When were you born?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"1980."

"Good year, I would guess. How many kids do I have?"

"Seven."

Arthur made a face. "Seven. I have seven kids with that girl?" he asked grimacing.

"Seems so," Harry said delicately. "So, uh, Arthur. Since you are the one who made this, do you think you can, do it again and get me back to my time?"

"Me?" Arthur yelped. "Harry! I'm sixteen! I don't know much about Time Magic."

"You obviously knew something to do that!" he argued.

"I was older then!"

Harry laughed just then and threw his head back. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'm a little panicky. I'm really out of my depth here." He checked his pants pockets for his wand and sighed in relief. "It's still there. What month is it?"

"July 6th," Arthur answered.

"Ah."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen the thirty-first."

"I'm going to have to find a way back, I can't stay here!" Harry yelped.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

Harry whimpered. "I… I just… it would totally throw off the timeline and… Voldemort will never die!"

Arthur blinked. "Who's Voldemort?"

Harry stared. "H… he hasn't surfaced yet?"

"Uhm, no?"

"Voldemort is an evil wizard, or was one. He rampaged in the seventies and was stopped in 1981." He brought his knees to his chest instinctively.

"I see," Arthur said sighing. "Another war?"

"Hm. This one worse than Grindlewald."

"How can that be?" Arthur asked in horror.

"He's the Heir of Slytherin, once named Tom Marvolo Riddle. I should be careful with what I say."

"Right." Arthur hummed and turned the clock over. "I guess I could do some research. If not, you can take this to the Department of Mysteries. Tell them your situation and they might be able to help you."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "I don't trust the Ministry much."

Arthur nodded. "Good of you, everyone in the Ministry are ladder climbing gits."

"Tell me about it."

Arthur smiled. "My parents are gone, they won't be home for the next four weeks. Went off to France with the Prewitt's," he scowled when he said this. "They tried to make me go, but I refused. So, it's just me for now. You can contact Dumbledore and let him know of your situation. You can use my owl Errol."

"Geez, he's old!" Harry yelped. "I remember Errol, he always fell into my oatmeal."

"Still alive then huh?" he asked standing and holding out his hand once more.

"Barely." He accepted the hand and was pulled up. "Oh," he saw the book lying under him and placed it in his pocket along with the clock. "Thanks Arthur, I know, this is weird and all…"

Arthur smirked. "I don't mind. You seem like an alright guy. It's not like you're going to steal from me, I have nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've never stolen in my life," he argued. "Unless you count ingredients from Professor Snape's stores, but he's a greasy git, deserves it."

Arthur barked out laughing. "I don't know who this Snape is, but our Potion's Master is Horace Slughorn. Kind of a sleazy man but he knows his stuff."

"What is it about all Potion's Masters being sleazy?" he murmured. "It's like a curse!"

"Like the Defense position, we get someone new every year."

"Same."

Despite the aged look outside, the inside was a lot different than Mrs. Weasley's decoration tastes. It was old fashioned but it was warm. The walls were a butter crème and the table wasn't scrubbed down looking or worn and there was carpet instead of hardwood floors.

"Wow, this place is different."

"Is it?" Arthur asked shocked.

"There's like several more rooms stacked on top of this."

"Really?"

"Hm, and there's a ghoul in the attic."

"Why would I keep a ghoul in the attic?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know! I never asked."

The living room wasn't mismatched with furniture and instead, had toffee colored futons wrapped in a circle and a coffee table with a floating orb that changed colors. One side of the wall had Arthur and his two brothers, Cedrella and Septimus obviously in a few of the others.

"Cedrella looks like my godfather," he said recognizing the face. She had long hair, most likely black and the shape of her eyes and the mischievous smile gave her away as a Black.

Arthur was now curious. "You know my mother?"

"Not personally," Harry said. "I'm friends with your youngest son. Sirius Black is my godfather. He's like your mother the white sheep of the family."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Well, Harry. Welcome to my home, not a manor but-"

"I absolutely love it," Harry said looking over at Arthur who shifted a bit uncomfortably at first but then he brightened. "I always have, Arthur. It's warm."

"Thank you. I'll show you around and then you can get a hold of Dumbledore, is that fine?"

"Fine with me."


	4. Harem and Harry I

Title: Double Entendre

Rating: M

Pairing: Harem/Harry: Lucius, Severus, Roger Davies, OC, Barty Crouch Jr., Viktor Krum, Igor Karkaroff, and Cedric Diggory, possible Rabastan and Rodolphus. Eventual main Voldemort/Harry

Summary: It is never a good idea to choose one child in favor of another. Not only is it cruel but the consequences are never pleasant. No one knows the real Harry Potter. Come summer he's gone and the Potters didn't care until they have no choice.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male Relationships, Underage Sex(15?), Underage Drinking, Drug use, Stripping, Drama, Violence, Blood Play, OOC, Alternate Universe, Potter's alive, Potter bashing, Dark and Promiscuous Harry. Minx-like Harry, and other random things I can't quite think of. Effeminate Harry, but very powerful and dangerous.

Note: This story was to just let loose and do everything I ever wanted regardless of how it came out but it started to be plot all on its own. So… yeah. Haha.

**Double Entendre**

Chapter One

_Double Persona_

It never truly occurred to him to mind much. For as long as he could remember, Harry James Potter was an observer. He was born second in the Potter family. His sister Jessica Isabella Potter a year previous on the exact same day. It was a strange coinkydink that didn't happen very often. But it did.

Exactly one year and a few months after Harry was born the Potters were attacked viciously by the Dark Lord and somehow two-year-old Jessica destroyed the Dark Lord in some sort of funky rebound.

Afterwards, Jessica was heralded the girl-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world even if she couldn't remember it. She was fawned over, loved, and cared for very dearly by all sides of the light, including their parents.

It was around that time when Harry became an outsider. A simple observer in a family of fame. Usually, this would bother most children. They would feel neglected and left out and perhaps Harry did just a little but it wasn't the most tragic event and he would live.

The good thing about not being the child-who-lived was the fact that Harry could have any life he wished. He slid under the radar of his sister's limelight and remained in the shadows. He knew his parents didn't mean to neglect him, they were just star struck and overwhelmed. He was sure if he called it to their attention they would have acted.

But, why would Harry change a good thing?

When Jessica was five she was given special privileges that Harry wasn't allowed to have. She was given her first wand and she was trained by a lot of willing professors. The only one who ever looked at him with concern was Remus Lupin.

His Godfather.

Harry's parents never cared to check up on their youngest son's welfare or what he was getting into half the time.

It was not uncommon for eight-year-old Harry Potter to walk the streets at half past two in the morning. While Jessica was restricted to a life of fame and luxury, Harry was given a life of freedom, independence from the others.

Harry didn't care that he shamed his family by being sorted into Slytherin. He didn't care that when his father demanded a resort but failed when the hat refused to resort Harry on the grounds that there was no other house that could handle him.

No one understood those words. They wouldn't, they didn't know Harry. They knew Jessica. It was no surprise that Harry was shunned by his family, ignored completely after his first year in school and Jessica had gained a popularity complex and with it came unfruitful consequences.

Only a significant few knew about Harry's extraordinary talents and those few snuck him under their wing. But even those significant few knew nothing about his secrets.

About his double life, double persona, or whatever you wanted to call it.

Not only was Slytherin infamous for their cunning and ambitious but they were the crueler version of Ravenclaws and secrecy was of the upmost importance. Whether his house liked him or not, they still stuck up for him, even Draco Malfoy who had been taught to hate all things Potter.

Slytherins took care of their own because no other house would ever do such a thing. The Slytherin House was a world of Pride and Honor. You stain their honor they stain your body with blood. It was vicious and ruthless.

Harry Potter loved it.

The second child of the Potter's watched and waited, never interfering with the Gryffindor's ridiculous exploits but that didn't mean he hadn't been there.

He still remember sitting on the pillar in the room with the Mirror of Erised. He knew that Voldemort sensed him, he could feel the dark magic pool around Professor Quirrell and to be honest, Harry was entranced. He loved it, his eyes glittered when he felt a cloud of darkness wrap around him. It licked him deliciously, making him feel a little delirious.

At the time, he knew what Voldemort wanted, Harry had done his research. He didn't mind so long as he could have fun.

That was Harry's motto in life. Fun. He didn't care who got hurt in the long run, he had casual friends and what-not but none of them really mattered. The only two people in school that Harry had any respect for was Blaise Zabini and it wouldn't be until Harry's second year that he met Luna Lovegood.

He watched the whole thing with a mix of disgust and amusement. Never would Harry have believed it was possible to fool so many people.

It was kind of funny, when Harry thought about it. After it was all said and done, Jessica had fainted from the pain of Voldemort's attack, Harry slipped into the shadows and out of sight.

When he got back to his room, he reached into his Slytherin robes and smiled when he withdrew a blood red stone that sparkled in the overhead light.

Second year however was very different, he watched and waited, observing every little detail of the Chamber of Secrets. Often enough, he would go down to the chamber and talk with the faint form of Tom Riddle and completely ignoring the idiot little redhead.

Hadn't her parents ever taught her not to respond to peculiar books that talked back? He wasn't pleased with Jessica' snooping and didn't like the idea of an ancient basilisk being slaughtered.

So, before anything stupid could happen, Harry walked up to the partially formed Tom. "It's not your time yet. Let's not slaughter a perfectly wonderful basilisk for the sake of temporary freedom. Your time will come Tom," he promised.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry gave the handsome partially formed Tom a put-upon sigh. "If you were to somehow get free, do you really think in your weakened soul state that you would be any match for Dumbledore? No, I don't want to see this end at his hands either. So, here's what's going to happen. You will come back, but not yet."

"You're just trying to save the girl," Tom sneered. "You're like the others. I thought you were different."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop spewing ridiculous garble. I can careless about the girl, if her Pureblood parents didn't teach her right then who am I to stop it? But you're weak and Chiwa does not need to be slaughtered. You will come back, Tom Riddle. You will be Lord Voldemort, but I won't allow you to come back without your mind."

Tom glared at him sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you make one single mistake, your mind will be completely lost and I'll have no choice but to put you down. I don't want to let a good thing pass me by. Now, I'm closing the diary and I'm going to take it. I will keep it safe and when you come back, I will place it in your hands along with another gift. Tata, Tom Marvollo Riddle." He bent down and lifted the innocent Muggle diary that looked suspiciously empty. "This is really an amazing piece of work for a sixteen-year-old," he hummed. "I know it has to do with your soul, but I have very limited access to the true material I want."

What Harry hadn't expected from the partially formed soul was the feeling of a cold faint hand on his ivory cheek.

Surprised, Harry gazed up into the hollow eyes of Tom, he couldn't quite make out what colour they would be and he marveled at it a moment. Tom was a really handsome man, yes indeed, and he was a genius.

"It's a Horcrux, love," he answered perfectly. "I think you and I will have a wonderful relationship together."

Harry tilted his head, contemplating that as a shiver made its way down his spine. He wasn't entirely sure what Tom meant by a so-called relationship until the he bent down and pressed those cold faint lips to his own.

Shocked or not, Harry allowed the kiss and responded back. When he pulled back he smirked. "Get in the book Tom."

"Obliviate the girl," Tom ordered straightening up.

Harry chuckled. "I'm already one step ahead of you."

No one was any wiser to Harry leaving the Chamber of Secrets, no one understood why the petrifying had stopped, and no one but Harry Potter ever knew where the Chamber of Secrets was located because Harry had used a nifty banishing spell to get rid of Moaning Myrtle.

During the no-event-summer Harry's change of style and direction went completely unnoticed by his family except for Remus Lupin, but Harry was always cautious about that man. He was too sharp for his own good and Harry had his own agenda to deal with.

It was that particular summer when walking down one of the red-light districts of London when he met a sixteen-year-old boy named Gavin. He was beautiful in every way, he had pale blond cherub curls, blue eyes, and pouty lips.

For a long time Harry had been thinking about what he could do to get his own income because he knew that eventually his dark ambitions would be found out and he didn't really feel like turning into a gutter boy simply because of his taste in fun.

If life were boring there'd be no reason to live and Harry discovered that the dark side was anything but boring.

Gavin had come up to him, wearing tight leather trousers and a form fitting blue tank and slung his arm around him.

"Pretty boys like you should not be running the streets so late. You don't look like a street tramp so tell me, pretty who are you?"

That was how it began, Harry never had a problem with Muggles. In fact there were times when he envied Muggles. They had a much more free spirited life than witches and wizards and their style spoke volumes.

Shortly after that meeting, Harry was introduced to a downtown club, one of the hottest gay strip clubs in Britain. It was sexy and had a reputation for being the best, the boys in the club ranged from sixteen to twenty-five and the owner was Gavin's brother, Gabriel who looked almost exactly like him except Gabriel was taller but they both had the same legs. Long, smooth, and sleek.

The club was called Double Entendre and although Harry's age worried him immensely, he couldn't resist the allure of Harry's astonishing eyes, pale skin, silky black hair, and the small petite stature that simply screamed innocence and irresistible. Gabriel had said, _'I know beauty when I see it, I know a star when I see it, and you Harry baby, are one of those stars that will forever shine.'_

At first it was a little embarrassing, Harry was experienced in playing mind games and the dark world but he was as naïve as they came when it came to the woes of sexuality.

Not only was he sent into training by the best dancers and bartenders in the area but he also picked up a few things that would help him with his cunning ambitions.

Yoga was nice, being limber and perfectly tone was not only great for dueling but the horny perverts found him irresistible.

Harry found a wonderful outlet for all his frustrations; dancing. It was not only fun but he loved the people, he fit in well despite his Magical abilities and he was no longer seen as Jessica's younger brother or the girl-who-lived's brother.

It was around that time when Harry really started to get annoyed by it all. His family's ignorance, his sister, and her friend's pretentious attitudes.

Harry not only had the brains that his sister did not but he also had the looks. He had been considered very beautiful during his young years at Hogwarts and he often heard many people wishing that Jessica had Harry's beauty.

This didn't go well with Jessica at all. She became unsettled and dare Harry say it? She became jealous, but Harry was immune to Gryffindors. He had always been, people believed that Harry had little emotions.

But that was far from true. Harry was one of the most emotional creatures in existence and it was all let out whenever he danced.

Everything poured out in his dances, whether it be a lap dance, a specific routine on stage, or in one of the swinging cages that adorned the magnificent strip club. Harry was slave to the allure, the sex, sweat, and finesse. It was dark and seducing just like Magic and before Harry knew it, he was consumed.

To Harry, the world was an entertainment box. People were little more than entertainment for him and if things became boring then Harry would not be happy.

And an unhappy Harry meant destruction.

Some would call it a psychopath but Harry was in his right state of mind, he just didn't care. Sociopath was what others would call it but Harry just shrugged and smiled. Whatever they wanted to call it didn't matter. All that mattered was Harry having a good time.

_(o)_

Pain was nice. He wasn't sure if he was considered a masochist or not but he knew it was entertaining and sometimes very arousing. But it wasn't enough, it was a simple sting followed by a bit of numbing.

"It's beautiful."

Harry smiled sweetly as a mirror was placed in front of him by another artist. The tattoos running along both his muscular arms easily pinpointed exactly what he specialized in.

"So are you, love," he complimented as he observed his right nipple to see a small bar going through it and dangling off it was a set of three small diamond skulls. It was sexy to Harry, he'd seen one similar on a friend at the club.

Not only had his nipple become a victim to needles but his belly button as well, but that had been last week. Sitting in his naval quite innocently was a beautiful dark blood red dangling cross belly button ring.

"Does it hurt? Need us to put some ice on it?" The guy holding the mirror asked charmingly.

Harry chuckled softly and raked his fingers through his silk black feathered hair, revealing a series of metallic and diamond piercings in his ears. "If you do that love then this tattoo shop will turn into a pornographic _ménage a trios_."

"And that's so bad because...?" the one who did his piercing asked as he cleaned all his tools in a sterile solution.

Harry giggled. "Despite my career choice, I am a virgin, Don."

Don and Jack were the two who owned the tattoo and piercing parlor in one of the red-light districts of London. They were good at what they did and they were regular customers at the Double Entendre. Whenever one of the dancers or bartenders needed a piercing they would do it free of charge in return for two free admissions.

It was not only good for business but good for their pleasure as well.

They chuckled. "Well, any time you want a go, Jaden, Don and I are up to the challenge. We won't hurt you, we swear," Jack purred as he leaned forward and brushed his large fingers through Harry's soft hair. It all feathered around his face and shaped it perfectly, giving him that innocent look had it not been for the small loop eyebrow piercing and tiny barely there white diamond in his nose.

His face was flawless, ivory in tone with a hint of color on his cheeks. It was heart shaped and what made everything stand out so wildly were his eyes. They were the color of emeralds but darker.

Exactly the shade of jade. Hence the reason Harry was known as Jaden around the red-light district. No one knew his surname or real name for that matter except for Gabriel and Gavin. No one needed to know, it was moot.

"Oh, you won't hurt me?" Harry purred with a playful pout. "You're no fun!" he leaned up in the chair and poked muscled man in the chest.

Don barked in laughter. "If you want it painful, sure we can do that."

Harry flashed a devilish smile over his shoulder at Don.

"But we always figured someone like you should have your body worshipped," Jack hissed in his ear.

Jack and Don weren't the most gorgeous men, but they had nice bodies and the darkest of eyes. They were sexy because of the way they acted, they were themselves.

"Who says pain can't be all about worship?"

"Bondage boy," Jack teased.

"Horny pervert," Harry retorted and then planted a kiss on the man's pierced lips.

Don smirked, they were both very used to his exuberant nature. He was one of their favourite customers. Most of them were uptight and major princesses.

Jaden was a princess but he was sweet. He was comfortable to be around and even though he tried to hide it, he was nice. He was flirty but they didn't consider him a whore, there was something about him that Don and Jack couldn't help but like.

Especially, Jack and for some reason Don didn't mind. Perhaps it was because, Jaden didn't mean any harm. He just wanted attention and affection.

Don and Jack could see the neglect deep inside of him, a neglect that Jaden probably didn't know that he had. But it was obvious. He seemed to come from a nice upbringing but there was something missing, something afloat. Something that didn't settle right with his life.

Jaden's beautiful eyes always told on him. No matter how much one tried to hide it, eyes could not lie. They were a window to the heart and soul. Jaden's soul would be perfect if it wasn't for that noticeable dark shade that seduced the little one into an adult life.

But it seemed that Jaden enjoyed his dark life, so Don and Jack overlooked it. He was sweet and he seemed to love dancing. While most people thought of it as a money job that they would soon get out of, they both had a victim to Jaden's dancing and everything inside of the teen had rolled out during his dances.

It was like magic and emotions clouding and suffocating and for the first time ever in a strip club, Don and Jack both had an orgasm during the lap dance.

How Jaden did it, they would never know.

Every single time Don and Jack mixed with Jaden in the Double Entendre club, they came out feeling as though they'd had sex.

It was an unusual feeling, they both could feel the tingling after affects and it stuck with them all the way home until they attacked each other.

Jaden was like a walking aphrodisiac if Don had to put it into proper words. He exuded sexuality and Double Entendre's reputation only increased with the appearance of Jaden.

One would think that Jaden had been dancing for years, but no. Jaden's debut was two weeks ago and now Double Entendre was almost impossible to get in on a Friday and Saturday night. People begged and pleaded to see Jaden.

He was the new star with Gavin right behind him.

"You boys are going to make me jealous as fuck if you keep it up. I'll bend you both over this counter," Don teased looking up from his place in front of his tools.

Jack released the boy and shot Don a sheepishly apologetic look. Harry giggled. "Sorry, Don!" he leaned over and smacked a kiss on Don.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here beautiful before your virginity is non-existent."

Harry stuck out his tongue only to have it tugged by Jack. "Alright, I'm out of here. Gotta go anyway." He tipped them twenty pounds even though he didn't have too. Don and Jack ignored it. "Stupid stupid family shit," he grumbled as Jack picked up his shirt and handed it to him.

"Take it easy with the ring, we shouldn't have added the decoration until it's healed but you have a strange rapid healing ability."

Harry smiled innocently. "I always heal within days."

"You don't talk much about your family," Don commented, hoping he'd get a little information about their little Jaden.

Harry shrugged. "What's there to say? The only reason I have to go is because of my Godfather, he's the only one who seems to take notice when I'm gone for too long," he grumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jack asked.

"Would be if I wanted to be noticed," he reminded. "That man's too fucking sharp for his own good. If this was Jessica trying to get all these piercings and living the life I have, they'd have a goddamn cow."

"Do they know what you do?" Don asked.

"Nope and they never will," Harry said smirking. "Dad just looked at me the other day when I came into the house at half past three in the morning. He didn't say much and he only stared at my eyebrow and nose piercing with faint disgust."

"Most parents would do worse than that."

"Dad doesn't like me much because of the boarding school I go to. There broke up into separate houses and give you a sort of IQ test if you'd like to call it and I wound up in the house that he absolutely hated."

"That's a little harsh, what's his problem?" Don asked with a frown.

Harry chuckled and buttoned up the silk blue shirt and tucked it into his leather trousers. "His problem, he's from an old fashioned family. I guess you can say – we're a gypsy family." Gypsies was what you called the eccentric people by Muggles. The Muggles had no idea that the Gypsies were actually witches and wizards with real abilities.

Jack's eyes widened. That was the most that they'd heard out of Jaden since they met and he couldn't help but feel privileged to be trusted enough to be told even a little. Don obviously felt the same way, because he exchanged a knowing look with Jack. "A Gypsy family? Oh shit, I see what you mean."

"No wonder you're so fucking hot," Don chortled.

Harry laughed. "I better get out of here, see you loves later!"

"Bye Jaden!"

The sun was bright and shining down prettily, when Harry stepped out onto the busy street. Cars of every make and model zoomed past a few people stuck their heads out the window when they saw him.

Harry had to admit for a boy, he looked like a sight. He wasn't being big headed or narcissistic, because he knew he had looks. A few years ago he didn't know but Gabriel had saw to his training and did nothing but pump him up full of exactly what he needed.

Confidence was nice and knowing you looked good did not make you a snotty bitch. Harry had pride.

He grumbled as he checked the clock tower in the distance. He was fourteen today and he had no choice but to get back and help celebrate Jessica's fifteenth birthday.

They were born on the same day and while he got presents and whatnot it was nothing compared to what they did for Jessica.

Harry should be bothered by that, really he should. But he knew that if the attention was on him, his freedom would be nonexistent and that was not something Harry would trade for a bit of family.

As far as Harry was concerned, his family was nothing more than a means to an end. Instantly, he flagged down a taxi not wanting to use the automatic port-key he had on him that took him from Hogwarts to London.

He'd gotten the port-key in the strangest of ways, the sorting hat had let him in on the secret to creating illegal port-keys to get out of Hogwarts. Why the hat had saw fit to tell him the secret, he would never know but he appreciated it nonetheless and in returned he snuck the hat an entire pint of Ogden's best.

He smiled as he slipped into the front with the heavy taxi driver.

The man shivered when Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Godric Hollow my lovely."

Whether straight or gay, Harry knew how to turn heads his way.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Usually, it was illegal for cab drivers to allow customers to ride in the front but the man didn't seem to mind because he drove off quick a grin splashed across his pudgy face.

"Wish me Happy Birthday please," Harry chirped when the driver turned a corner.

"Your birthday? Happy Birthday little one, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," he lied perfectly.

"Perfect age."

"I know." He brought his shoulders up in the innocent gesture and blinded him with a sweet smile.

Godric Hollow came into view, Harry eyed the church and graveyard with mild disdain. It didn't matter whether the village was home to some of the most amazing witches and wizards, Harry still hated it.

He'd find it immensely amusing if the entire street suddenly blew up and disappeared.

"Right here," he said to a wrap around fence that led to a large beautiful house in the distance.

"Right you are, Happy Birthday little one."

Harry grinned and leaned over and kissed him briskly on the lips before paying his fair along with a ten pound tip. "Thank you love."

He turned to go when the guy snagged his wrist. He tried not to let his grin widen even more. "I have something for you, it'll make you happy."

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked with innocence when the man pulled a small thin tube out of a white familiar powdery substance and placed it into his hand.

"That's expensive stuff, use it carefully."

"Hm," Harry held it up. "It's pretty and white." He uncorked the tube and dipped his tongue into it while staring at the cab driver, causing him to shiver some more and goggle at Harry's pink tongue. "Hmm, delicious," he purred as it burned his tongue and slid down his throat. "Best gift, I've gotten besides my nipple ring."

"N- nipple ring?" he breathed. "C- Can I see?"

Harry giggled. "You know, I've been wanting to show it off." He shifted so that his back was to the house and he deftly unbuttoned his shirt and flashed it.

"Oh that's beautiful and sexy."

"If you want, come to Double Entendre, tell them Jaden sent you. You won't have to wait long." He fixed his clothes back and slid out of the car.

"I sure will!" the cab driver said grinning wildly.

Harry giggled again and blew him a kiss. "Tata, Mr. Cab Driver." He stuffed the tube into his pocket and glided away, his hips swaying a little as he did and he knew without a doubt that Mr. Cab Driver was watching because he hit the nearby rubbish bin when the car nearly lost control.

Life was good, life was fun.

That's all that mattered.


	5. Severus and Harry I

Title: Cocaine

Rating: M

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Summary: A hard addicting substance, that's what Harry Potter was or at least that's what Severus Snape thinks and quitting was out of the question; cold turkey led to sweats, sickness, and convulsions and Snape was far too superior for that.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male pairing, strong sexual content, Language, and other stuff. Potters alive, seventh year, Alternate Universe. Ravenclaw! Harry, Neutral-ish Harry.

Note: Not a rare pairing but I've wanted to write Sev/Harry for a long time. It is my first love what drew me into the world of Slash at the tender age of 15.

(o)

** Chapter One:**

_**White**_

White was the colour of the many things, some people argued about it being a colour at all but white had many different shades just like black. It was a central colour; a base for all others to fall into line around it with black hovering around on the outer edges.

White was purity and perfection. It wasn't besmirched like the colour black or gray, in fact, white was revealing.

Harry Potter's skin was white or very near white as it could get. The rustle of the satin black sheets, his coal black eyes trailed down the naked figure barely sequestered between the cool fabric.

White, Severus Snape had never been fond of white and he always preferred the colours to be in black or a shade very near. Deftly, he reached over and brushed his long pale finger down the silk spine of white flesh all the way down to more flesh that Severus' eyes could not tear away from.

Ever since the day, Severus Snape saw the small figure between the masses of black cloaks and sniffling little brats ready to be sorted, he knew that his life was doomed.

The son of a man he hated, the child of the woman he had admired, and both of those clashed together to form this thing.

This white pure thing with a head of coal black hair and bright astonishing green eyes to boot.

Severus felt the shackles wrap around his wrists but he prepared to break free and scorn the boy for the lineage of his surname.

That was until he moved through the crowds when his name was called. Severus' eyes took him in, his hair was shoulder length and silk black but his skin was so white that he would have thought it was bleached.

The colour had evidently come from his mother who was a born redhead and her skin too was white. His eyes verdant and full of emotion and when he stepped up and sat on the stool with the crusty hat on his head, Severus murmured to himself, 'Gryffindor.'

But woe was him when he heard the most bizarre announcement. "Ravenclaw!"

Severus Snape did a double take and briefly, he glanced over at the Headmaster to see shock registering on his face.

Potter and Ravenclaw? Severus' mind thundered in shock as the school rose and clapped for the boy.

He wasn't famous for anything spectacular, except for surviving with his family against You Know Who, a feat that only few knew the truth of to this very day.

What was arcane was, Severus couldn't imagine James Potter in Ravenclaw, his mind would twist and pop off his shoulders before rolling on the ground at the brainy house's feet.

But Harry Potter was worthy of Ravenclaw.

Severus didn't believe it and that was until the day he saw the boy in Potions class. He was sitting cross legged in the seat and while everyone was talking and giggling around him, Harry Potter was immersed in a far off world. His eyes were dazed and he had a subtle smile on his boyish face.

James Potter would have joined in on the chatter and would have made friends the first night to the castle. He would start a group to terrorize and tease the whole world of Hogwarts.

But, Harry Potter did none of that.

When Severus approached Harry, bent on grilling the brat for answers he couldn't possibly know, he was detoured by those eyes that locked on him and then a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Harry said sweetly causing everyone in the room to pause and look at him in surprise.

The first years had been frightened to death of him, just his mere presence told them to scatter and hold their tongue.

"Potter what happens when you combine wormwood and dittany?" he asked sharply.

"Explosion," Harry answered.

"Asphodel and horn of bicorn?"

"Poison."

"Dittany and asphodel?"

"Healing serum with a hint of fever reduction, but it's not fool proof," Harry answered. "The asphodel is known for eating the fever and dittany works well with it but it's still up to the actual fever reducer to destroy the toxin of fever before it rises if it cannot fall on its own."

Severus had never been so shocked. He inclined his head to the brat before demanding the whole room to be writing it down causing them to jump and scurry for their quills and parchment.

"Seems Potter that you are not as moronic as I was led to believe."

"Looks are deceiving, Professor. My mother taught me potions and basic alchemy when I was a child."

Severus had wanted to insult his father but instead, he smirked sinisterly. "As I would expect from Lily Evans' son. Five points to Ravenclaw." He whirled around and ignored Harry from then on.

It was the first time that Severus Snape had ever awarded points to a house other than Slytherin and Severus didn't know if it was because of this that the boy could be found in his dungeon rooms experimenting with different ingredients or helping him concoct various Healing Draughts for the Infirmaries Potions supplies.

Looking back now, Severus still couldn't believe that all of his prepared venom had been for nothing, it had dissolved in his mouth and he swallowed it.

Harry Potter was not James Potter.

They had fought once over the course of the years, although it was never public, they preferred to keep their anger in private. The fight had been Severus' fault, he didn't doubt that. The teen hadn't done anything, but Severus was cranky because of the Dark Mark flaring and the boy's father having come to the school for an Order Meeting only to wind up having a nasty row with his former rival.

Harry had chosen a bad time to come to him and Severus had exploded.

He cringed when he looked back at that now, to see the tears in Harry's eyes had been mind numbing and it froze him to the spot where he stood.

The teen silently left without a word and it wasn't until the beginning of summer that Severus finally had the nerve to apologise and of all the foolish things, he had apparated straight to the Potter residence, stormed through the door without paying any mind to a spluttering and growling James Potter or a shocked Lily Potter with her soon to be eleven-year-old twins.

He found the library with a simple locate charm, and pulled Harry from the chair he had been submerged in.

"I accept," Harry had said before Severus could give the apology.

Severus simply stared at him. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said stiffly.

"Well, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have cried," Harry hummed sweetly.

It was exactly two weeks after that pure white statement and here Severus Snape was in bed with his sixteen-year-old student.

Bad things had happened from Severus' act of storming the Potter household, Harry had been disowned for seeing a 'Slytherin' and Lily had been so appalled by the idea of the two that she had gone to the Headmaster who had put Severus under probation and forbade Harry Potter from going near him during school hours. There was little they could do when school wasn't in session and so the attacks had come hard.

Of course that was all for naught because here Harry was in bed with him at his manor.

Severus may have admired Lily but he had never succumbed to caring about another person until Harry Potter walked through the doors of Hogwarts.

Caring was a strange feeling, Severus found that he did not like causing any frown to appear on the boy's face. The idea of him being hurt in Quidditch and he even chewed out his own Slytherins for cheating.

Severus was reminded of the Muggle drug substance cocaine.

It was addicting, consuming, and _white_.

Severus laid back down at the exact same time that the teen in his bed rolled over and sleepily spooned his body into his side.

Severus closed his eyes, such soft flesh, he thought while curling an arm around Harry.

The Ravenclaw's head rose up and he opened his eyes blearily. "Alright Sev?" Harry whispered and brought his hand up to caress the man's cheek and glided his fingers down the light lines around his mouth.

Severus glanced at Harry and smirked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Harry shifted scooting closer until his chest was on top of Severus'. "I'm sorry about all this."

"You're the one in the worst situation. Dumbledore needs me, he can't afford to get rid of his Potion's Master."

"I don't care about that, my family and I didn't agree much anyway," Harry said idly. "I love mum but she tries to baby me and dad was crestfallen when I didn't get into Gryffindor. It was never really the same, I couldn't connect with dad or my godfather and my mum was a little too self absorbed of turning me into a dress up doll that she forgot her son couldn't be what she wanted him to be."

Severus snorted at the words. "Mind is a fickle thing."

"Hm," Harry agreed and lowered his head to press a kiss to Severus' chest.

The act made Severus' chest pound and he nearly gulped when Harry sat right up and pressed his hands innocently to his shoulders and gracefully mounted him.

"I wouldn't mind going again," Harry said lowering his head and capturing Severus' lips in a sexually wet kiss.

"No pain?"

"It's painful," Harry murmured pressing kissing all across Severus' cheek and then down his neck and bit along the pliable skin. "But then again, I can be a masochist when it calls for it."

Severus' eyes went up to the ceiling as he attempted to not smile at the remark. "Indeed," he remarked, his hands were already moving before he could think about it and they curled around the soft white flesh under the silk sheets.

Harry gasped and his head lolled as the burning sensation crept up through his spine making him quiver at the touch.

"_Uhhh,_" Harry moaned when fingers slid passed and brushed along his burning entrance and he fell into a sea of pleasure when he was flipped expertly onto the bed with his lover slipping on top legs between his thighs.

Severus kissed his open mouth and flicked his tongue across Harry's as they collided together.

He never could have imagined that Harry Potter would be the reason he was actually living. It was a startling thought but they all wiped away when he slipped himself slowly inside and Harry's moaning cries became his main thought process.

(o)

Harry stumbled out of the bed, Severus had gone for a shower, and he was hungry. He tried not to trip as the satin sheets that lay across the wooden floors tangled into his ankle. He shook it away and crossed his arms and slipped the sleeves of Severus' black jumper passed his hands and padded out of the dark manor of Spinner's End.

It was old and reminded Harry much of Grimmauld Place without the sinister heads and screaming portrait. He wound down the staircase and staggered into the kitchen, he poked through the refrigerator for ten minutes before finding what he wanted and winced when he slipped up onto the stool in front of the bar counter.

Harry checked the snake clock on the wall, there was an Order meeting scheduled in two hours and while Harry was only sixteen until the end of the month, he was allowed in, considering all the circumstances.

No one knew if it was Voldemort or not but there were a band of Death Eaters roaming Great Britain trying to find their bodiless master.

Between Severus, Professor Flitwick, and Remus Lupin's help, Harry was a capable duelist as he was at Potions and he was invaluable to the fight if Voldemort was to ever come back. Harry had a defense against the dark wizard that no one else had and it all had to do with his beloved holly wand.

Speaking of the new year, word from Severus last night was the Ministry of Magic with the help of Professor Dumbledore were trying to instate the Tri Wizard Tournament once again. Harry remembered when they had tried before his fourth year and failed. The governors had declined in fear of the death toll of the previous tournaments but after much endorsement by Harry's own father who was looked up to almost more than the Minister, they must have come through with it.

Harry thought that the tournament would be nice to test his skills and see where he could come out against the others. He knew he was good in his school but what about the others? He'd like to know more about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that wasn't in their history books.

All he knew about Durmstrang was that Grindlewald had come from there and Beauxbaton churned out some of the best Charms Masters of the world. Also, his friend and professional Quidditch player Viktor Krum had gone there but the man didn't speak much about it except.

'_Dark Arts are legal to practice and Karkaroff is a bastard.' _

Viktor didn't like Durmstrang and Harry didn't want to bring anything up that would annoy his friend. The two had met at the Quidditch World Cup, James had passes to meet the entire Bulgarian team because he was friends with the Bulgarian Minister.

Harry and Viktor hit it off quick. He chuckled softly as he recalled how asinine poor Severus had been, Viktor had been his first kiss and Severus wouldn't talk to him for a month after that.

He hadn't known then that the two were falling for each other, they knew that they cared but falling in love was a different matter. Harry had been young and while he was more mature than most of his fellow students, he was still fourteen and Severus was in his thirties.

Impossibility right?

Nothing was impossible where he was concerned, Harry Potter didn't believe in impossibilities.

He heard the squeak of the staircase and glanced to the side to see Severus coming down dressed fully in his ink black robes.

"Not even dressed yet?" Severus asked reaching over for a carrot and dipping it into the ranch salad cream.

"Nope, I'm lazy and thinking."

"About?"

"The Tri Wizard Tournament."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You're not suppose to know about that," he walked around to get some tea. "But it's my fault, I told you."

Harry smirked. "I won't tell, anyway, I was thinking of attempting."

Severus grimaced. "Really?" he said sliding next to Harry. He knew trying to talk Harry out of doing something he wanted was futile and all he could do was grit his teeth and bare it while supporting him. Harry wasn't the type of person to dive into things without thinking, so that at least made Severus breathe out. He was no Gryffindor.

"Well, I know it's dangerous," Harry began, he could feel Severus stiffness. "But, I would like to test my skills against the others. I know I'm a capable duelist and I know that I have exceeded Hermione Granger every single year counting but I don't know how I would go up against people I don't know about. People with skill that I've never seen. Can I do it? I have all this knowledge of everyone in the school, I know their classes, I know what they're learning so I can plan ahead of time. But this, I won't be able to plan ahead of time. It would be a nice test."

As always, Harry's logic was one that Severus couldn't quite argue with.

"We have an Order meeting soon."

Harry smiled wryly. "First time we'll see everyone after all the fighting, I bet that'll be exciting."

"I'm sure," Severus said mocking Harry's smile with his tone.

"What can they do? I'm already disowned and I'm going to be sixteen in two weeks and they can't do shit about it then, not to mention I am of age to date an adult. So, they're just puffing on hot air." He snagged Severus' tea and took a small drink. "I better get dressed now." He leaned over and kissed the man softly before smiling and bouncing up.

Harry fished through the drawers and unceremoniously tossed things over his shoulder, he'd brought half of his closet to Severus' the other day after the final row that had consisted of Harry being denounced from the Potters. They must have thought that it would be a good scare tactic because he remembered the smug look on his mother's face and he could have imagined what it had turned too when Harry shrugged and walked out.

Scare tactics may work with a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff but Harry was most certainly unperturbed.

Tight black dragon leather trousers that sat low along his hipbone and a dark blue silk shirt tucked out with the first three buttons undone. He kept his hair down laying wild around his shoulders and back. He slipped on the black leather choker around his neck and fixed the silver loops in each ear and ended them with a silver dangling chain.

On his left wrist was a black and dark green Celtic bracelet and on the top of his hand connected to the bracelet by a small silver chain was a silver, black, and green butterfly.

He was an unconventional wizard, he'd always known it but he was never the type of person to fall in line with all the pureblood propaganda and while he was not the fondest of Muggles, he did give them props for their inexplicable tastes in jewelry, style, music, and tattoos.

He just wasn't fond of the fact that he couldn't hold an intelligent conversation about Magic and a lot of them were set in their ways with religious beliefs. It wasn't their fault but it still annoyed Harry to no ends.

His mother's sister was a perfect example.

"You plan on torturing me through this whole meeting, do you not?" Severus asked, his dark eyes were heavily lidded as he observed Harry moving fluidly through the room.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why Severus, why would I go and do something like that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You were put on this earth to torture me."

Harry grinned and stepped into Severus' personal space, he brought his fingertips up and glided it around the man's stomach lightly. "Well, if I torture you then it means I'm not the only one who enjoys a little pain."

Severus ducked his head down and barely kissed Harry's lips. "Indeed," he replied darkly.

They stepped out of the house and off the property, the secluded Muggle town was deserted another reminisce of Grimmauld Place and with a heavy sigh, he curled his arm around Severus' bicep. He wouldn't have his Apparation License until his birthday.

A moment later they appeared at Grimmauld Place and quietly slipped up the street toward the hidden house of his godfathers.

They'd been using it since Harry's second year when the Death Eater activity began to rise once again. Harry was going to guess that they had all put their hopes in Voldemort's host, Professor Quirrell.

Harry remembered quite well that year, he had taken Severus with him into the chamber and faced the Dark Lord and the bumbling not-so-big-of-an-idiot Defense teacher.

Oh, how looks were always the most deceiving, he thought idly.

"Your mind is wandering," Severus mused quietly.

"As always," Harry quipped.

Remus answered the door and he beamed. "Harry, Severus," he whispered and embraced his godson tightly. He was the only one who had no problems with the two being together. "Everyone's here, let's get in and away from that blasted portrait."

"Lupin," Severus said with polite curtness. He didn't despise the wolf as much as he used too, all Harry's fault of course.

They kept their footsteps muffled as they rounded the corner toward the kitchen door, Harry could see the orange light and heard soft chattering. When they swept through all eyes immediately rippled over to them.

James stiffened and his nostrils flared as he glared at Severus, Lily who was helping Molly Weasley with the cooking gripped the spatula she had in her hands.

"H- Harry!" Lily called out with cheer.

Harry inclined his head. "Hello mother," he said bypassing his father completely to sit next to Kingsley. Severus followed stiffly and stood behind with his back to the cobblestoned wall.

The tension in the room was thick and it anyone would be hard pressed to slice it with the sharpest knife.

"Looking good, Harry!" Bill called out with a smirk.

"Thanks Bill," Harry said genially.

Kingsley greeted the both of them, shaking Severus' hand and asking Harry how school had gone.

"The same," Harry answered.

The room was kind of quiet now, they received many glares from various members of the family.

Remus took Harry's other side, James was sitting right in front of him trying to catch his son's eye. Sirius was uncomfortable and bared his teeth at Severus with disdain.

"Harry?" Sirius addressed slowly.

"Hm?"

"Where have you been? You missed the get together yesterday at Molly's."

"I was busy," Harry answered as he casually adjusted his earrings simply to give him something to do with his hands. "And anyway, I figured I wasn't welcomed so it was best I stay away."

"O- of course you are Harry!" Lily insisted. "You know, you should come back home. Jesse and Jorney really miss you."

Harry leveled her with a stare. "I won't be coming home and nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Harry…" James finally said after a long stretch of silence.

"We're not talking about this here," Harry said shortly. "It's a private matter, so zip it."

James glared. "Don't talk to me like that, you are my son and I'm your father."

"No, you're not," Harry said causing a ripple of shock to stretch through the room. "You disowned me, I have no father, I'm an orphan."

"Harry!" Lily moaned. "Please, you have to see reason, Harry. We only want the best for you."

Harry resisted the childish roll of his eyes and instead crossed his arms. "I've already had this discussion with you. You can drop it now or be ignored."

Mrs. Weasley stood off to the side looking extremely uncomfortable, she seemed to want to intervene but thought better of it. "Well, how about some shortcake while we wait, everyone?" she suggested trying to find a way to break the ice.

"Sounds lovely Molly!" Tonks chirped from Sirius' other side. "Send it my way!"

Harry's fellow classmates along with Jesse and Jorney came through the door to join until Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived.

Harry was not very close friends with the Gryffindors, but Jesse and Jorney rushed over in a hurry to get a hug out of their brother.

Ron looked disgruntled at Harry before taking a seat in the back while Hermione observed them with a cool nature. Hermione had always tried to see him as an academic rival and Harry usually just blinked at her before ignoring her very presence.

They knew all about his relationship with Severus considering the massive fight that had broken out one too many times in their vicinity. Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's side still believed that there was a chance at a relationship with him.

Harry wanted to snort. As if there ever had been a chance, her being at the wrong place at the wrong time in his second year was something he had to do. He hadn't been a Gryffindor when he risked himself to save her neck. She was a silly naïve brat, didn't her parents ever tell her never to talk to magical objects that spoke back?

"We miss you Har!" Jesse whined. "House isn't the same without you."

"I blew up a cauldron yesterday and turned my hair pink," Jorney grumbled.

Harry laughed as Jesse slipped down onto his knee and Jorney nuzzled between Remus to get next to his brother. "What were you trying to concoct?" he asked playfully.

"Er, an Earth Potion," he said sheepishly.

Harry scanned his memory for why an Earth Potion would blow up and make one's hair turn pink. He tilted his head back and looked up at Severus and quirked an eyebrow.

"The flame was too high and you added too much Monksbane," he answered succinctly.

Jorney gasped and whirled around. "Are you serious? I thought it called for half a cup? I cut a half a cup."

"Was it powder or chunks?" Severus asked the boy.

"Chunks," Jesse answered.

"That's why, always make it into powder before using it."

Jorney beamed. "No one ever told me that, thanks Professor!"

"Harry? Severus? Shortcake?" Molly spoke up over their conversation.

"No thank you, we're not hungry," Harry answered politely. "We ate before we left."

James' eyes narrowed. "So you're staying with him, huh?" he asked coldly.

"What do you expect?" Harry asked. "Me to sleep under some bridge like a Muggle tramp? Or did you think that because you threatened me that I would get scared and come crawling back?"

His father's ears pinked.

Jorney and Jesse frowned at the same time, Jesse reached back and clung to Harry. "I don't see what's wrong," he spoke up, "Professor Snape is a smart man and so is Harry. I like him."

"Jesse stay out of this," James snapped.

Harry squeezed Jesse's sides as Jorney huffed. "You're just biased because he's a Slytherin and you didn't get along in school."

"Jorney!" Lily chastised. "That's enough boys."

Jorney rolled his eyes and didn't respond but James' expression spoke volumes.

"When is the Headmaster suppose to arrive?" Harry asked shortly. "It's been too long."

Lucky for him, the man in question walked through the doors at that moment along with the Deputy Headmistress.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all weren't inconvenienced."

The kids were soon shooed out of the room, Jorney and Jesse hugged Harry around the neck before looking up at Severus.

"We don't care what they say," Jesse said simply.

"We like you, because Harry likes you and Harry's not stupid," Jorney said patting the man on the arm and taking his brother's hand and walking out.

Ron and Hermione stayed put since both were sixteen.

"Where are Fred and George?" Tonks then asked once the others were gone.

"They had a little mishap at their shop," Arthur Weasley said with a hint of fondness as Mrs. Weasley grumbled silently. "They'll be here late and we can update them then."

"Can we get on with it, Albus? I have plenty of things, I would prefer to do then sit in this company," Severus said boredly.

The Headmaster looked at him with disappointment but Severus emphasized this by placing his hands on Harry's thin shoulders.

James and Sirius growled and Lily was beet red.

"Harry and I have places to be other than here."

"Yes of course," Dumbledore said trying to stop a potential disaster involving James, Sirius, and Severus. "First we must explain about the events that will be happening this following year, since Ron, Hermione, and Harry have no idea about it." He then looked at Severus. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "What I tell Harry in private is not your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" James and Sirius bellowed out simultaneously.

"James!"

"Sirius!"

Lily and Remus chorused together.

"Sit down and shut up!" Remus ordered shocking the two. "Harry's personal life is not your business and neither is it of the Order of the Phoenix. This is about Voldemort and his Death Eaters potentially ruining our world. So stop acting like first year brats!"

Sirius bowed his head in shame while James huffed. "Bastard," he shot at Severus.

Harry didn't speak the entire time, he wasn't all that happy with Dumbledore trying to meddle in his life. He wasn't a bad man but the rules at Hogwarts had stated that student and teacher were not to have any sort of relationship unless they were bonded together officially and he was always the type of man to side with Harry's parents for his own good rather than think with his true heart.

Harry only accepted it because he was the Headmaster but during the years the old man had lost respect for him, especially when he made mentions of him being in a house that none of the Potter's had ever prospered in.

One would think, Harry was a Slytherin rather than a Ravenclaw. Personally, Harry couldn't wait till his brothers got to school. He was almost certain that neither of them would be a Gryffindor.

Harry reached his hand up and squeezed Severus' hand, he smirked when James' eyes flashed.

If James and Lily could taunt him with scare tactics, Harry could mock them.


	6. Nick and Harry CSI Cross 1

HPCSI Crossover – Nick/Harry

Title: Rebirthing

Rating: M

Pairing: Nick/Harry

Summary: Not only was Harry Potter born a genius but he was also considered a squib at five months and given to an orphanage. Now, Harry Potter doesn't exist but Hadrian James certainly does and with that name comes one of the youngest scientists and CSI agents in history, oh and he's not a squib.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male relationships, CSI-Crossover-Harry Potter, Drama, Violence, Blood, Language, Sex, Underage Sex(16/17), and alternate universe.

_**Season 01 – Episode 01**_

He should really truly be insulted by the words, 'baby-sit' but Hadrian James was the type of person to take everything thrown at him in stride. It was his first on-sight crime scene, having been in the lab for a year at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and now he was only just going out on his first sight and Grissom, his boss had appointed Nick Stoakes as his baby-sitter.

The man seemed fine with it, he was friendly and easy to get along with, too easy. Hadrian liked him the second he walked through the door when Hadrian was first hired. Those deep blue eyes, boyish dimples, and the confident masculine strides simply screamed at Hadrian. He tried not to turn purple when the man greeted him with the kindest smile and a pat to the shoulder.

Everyone else had complained when Grissom sent him out for his first job. He was only sixteen but he had enough experience but obviously, his age bothered them all.

After the debacle at headquarters where Sara argued for a full hour that Hadrian was too young to be going out on sight on his own, Grissom finally appointed Nick who smiled brightly and clapped Hadrian on the shoulder.

'_You remember what happened last time an agent had a baby-sitter!'_ And a dark look to Warrick caused the black man to squirm in his seat.

The drive had been silent for the most part, no music in the car, and Hadrian kept his face tilted toward the window to look out instead of at his baby-sitter.

"I'm sorry about Sara's words back there," Nick finally said when they arrived on sight at a rundown house. The bodies had already been removed, he was just printing, and looking for whatever may have been left behind.

"You didn't say them, why are you sorry?" Hadrian asked grabbing the latch on the SUV and climbing out with his mini-lab in hand. "I'm used to people judging me by my age." He shrugged. "No big deal to me."

"Yeah, well, it still was uncalled for," Nick said with a smile. "So are we going to do this?"

"Yup, robbery and murder. I wonder," Hadrian glanced around. "Why would someone rob this place?"

"Got me," Nick said as Hadrian elbowed the door open to a completely trashed small living room.

There were bullet holes in the walls and the old fashioned golden drapes had splatters of blood, telling Hadrian that the crime began near there and that was where he began.

"What was so valuable in this house anyway?" Hadrian asked idly as Nick hung back by the door.

"Apparently, there was a couple grand stashed upstairs in the main bedroom."

"Judging by the outside of the house no one would know about that unless they were close."

"Exactly, we thought it was straight forward but it's proven to be more difficult. No one's talking and the prints we got upstairs don't match anyone. They printed down here and tried to link the blood but it was all the victims."

"Quick kill then?"

"Right to the head."

Hadrian wrinkled his nose. That would have been painful, he thought gazing up at the cracked walls. He knew they had one child but she was in school and twelve and apparently she was now living with her grandmother.

"Why was the money upstairs?"

"We don't know. We thought it was drugs but their DNA came up negative."

"Dealers?"

"No residue on their bodies."

Once Hadrian had dusted the area, he began printing, and then he moved on to check drawers and under cushions. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol. "Yuck, whisky?" he asked placing the cushions aside and running a gloved hand between the cracks.

"Probably, they had bottles of alcohol in their cupboards. So, Hadrian, I'm curious what made you choose Criminal Science as a career? I mean, considering you're sixteen-years-old and you're IQ can't even be charted, you could do anything."

"I like Science," Hadrian answered. "It was always my favorite subject. I was a weird kid. I dissected dead animals that I found on the side of roads and was always reading criminology books. It sort of drew me in, nothing else seemed to jump out at me."

"Weird, I was playing baseball when I was a kid," Nick chuckled. "How old were you when you graduated High School?"

"Ten."

"Ten!" Nick yelped making Hadrian chuckle as he continued to dust things and pull disgusting stuff from the couch that was missed.

"Yeah, I started Princeton University at eleven. I took Psychology, physiology, sociology, mathematics, medical, and analysis. I started reading at twelve months."

Nick's eyes widened.

"I could multiply ten digits by the time I was three. I stumbled across a math book and that was that. It was like I already knew everything I know and all it took was one thing to trigger it. I got bored very easily when I was a kid."

"That's simply amazing," Nick said following Hadrian through the rooms.

What happened next was simply random, Hadrian ran a latex finger across the refrigerator and randomly pressed the water and ice button that was made into the refrigerator and he gasped when something shot out.

Reflexes in the blink of an eye that caused Nick to flinch and in Hadrian's hand was a small white tube of powder.

"Nicky…" Hadrian handed it over and did it again, another fell out, and then another.

"Well I'll be damned!" Nick gasped.

"No drugs?" Hadrian finally opened the refrigerator. "Get me a knife will you?"

Nick was already on it.

Hadrian pried the box apart and when he opened it, he gasped at the amount of tubes stashed inside of the water and a widened hole that made it shoot out.

They bagged up all the cocaine and for extra measure, Hadrian went through the ice and he arched an eyebrow when he pulled out a dolly that had its head cut off.

"How did that get in there?" Nick asked.

"Good question but I don't have an answer," Hadrian said fishing further through the refrigerator. "You said that the family had a daughter."

"She's twelve," Nick reminded.

Hadrian gave Nick a stony look. "I was twelve and studying criminal minds, Nicky."

Nick's eyes widened. "Right… of course… but…"

"Were her prints on the money?"

"Of course but we ruled them out…"

"A twelve-year-old little girl puts a dolly in the refrigerator's ice compactor, she obviously knew about the cocaine so she knew about the money. Can you check the prints on the cocaine tubes for her prints?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," Nick had paled dramatically at Hadrian's inquiry.

The teen wasn't so shocked, nothing surprised him.

Hadrian then went upstairs to the little girls room and he paused when he saw that all the dolly's in the bedroom had their heads torn off and the teddy bears had rips in their bodies.

"Nicky!" he called and the man was on him in an instant. "This child has a mental disorder, did they ever abuse her?"

"I don't know."

"We should go to the school and check with the principal and counselors, see if we can get something."

"I'll call for someone to take this and tell Grissom, alright?"

Hadrian nodded as he moved around the room. Why hadn't anyone noticed this before? He stopped in front of the pink CD player and flipped the top open. His eyebrows rose when he noticed that the CD had a substance on it.

Mentally, Hadrian conjured a bag and very carefully lifted the CD and placed it inside. Nick had come back and nodded. "We're clear."

"I found a substance on the girl's Marilyn Manson CD," he said flashing it.

Nick frowned. "A child on drugs?"

"There's something deeply wrong with this child," he said looking around. "Destroyed toys are normal, destroyed dolly's are normal. But she is not a tomboy if the color of her room is anything to go by and when toys are destroyed they get thrown away or in boxes if you want a keepsake, but these are all sitting on shelves like they belong."

"I shouldn't be surprised in my line of work, I've been doing this for years."

Hadrian glanced over at him. "Drew Barrymore was a drug addict when she was twelve. She was in rehab."

"Yeah but this is no child celebrity and I don't think Drew ripped the heads off her dolly's."

"I know, same."

Hadrian took an inferred light over the little girl's blankets and picked up several hair samples. He then went back over it with an ultra violet ray until he fell across several stains, some sprayed, some in one spot, and a few smeared.

"We're taking the cover," Hadrian said digging into his jacket and pulling out a pen. He circled all the spots on the bed. It was covered.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"My guess?" Hadrian asked calmly. "Co… er Semen."

Nick's eyes closed. "Not another one, I hate these cases."

"I know, me too," Hadrian said softly. "But what's worse is the fact that she now becomes a suspect."

Nick leaned over placing his hands on his knees. "I can't arrest a twelve-year-old child."

"We don't arrest," Hadrian reminded.

"Not physically but mentally. We put them there."

A car pulled up outside and Nick peeked out the window and nodded grimly. "There here."

"Take the whole damn bed!" Hadrian said as soon as he pulled it off.

Stains, blood, semen, and other stuff. "Oh Jesus Christ," he whispered causing Nick to frown.

"Got stuff for us?" Brass had appeared with three others.

"A mental mess," Hadrian said ignoring the look he got from Brass.

"This is a little girl's room?"

"Her mentality is trashed, we're going to the school. I need this entire bed," Hadrian said waving his hand. "Evidence upon evidence is in it."

Nick had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at the bed with force.

"Is it bad?" Brass asked.

Hadrian smiled darkly. "Ever had to make an arrest on a sexually abused twelve-year-old?"

Brass' eyes widened. "That bad," he said croakily.

"That bad," Hadrian copied but it wasn't meant to be an insult. It was resolve.

Once they were gone, Hadrian and Nick headed to the SUV.

"Hadrian, what are you thinking?"

Hadrian slipped into the SUV and he quickly went for Nick's radio dials. "Me? What's it matter?"

"It does, to me, Hadrian. What do you think?"

"This little girl was horribly abused by someone, sexually and probably mentally and physically. She saw a way out, kill the parents take the money. She must have been in pain for years."

"That's not all, you're hiding something," Nick pushed as they drove out.

"Is it wrong of me to say that I probably would have done the same thing?" Hadrian asked plainly.

Nick shook his head. "To others, yes. But I won't say anything."

Hadrian smirked. "Crime became a passion for me because it always changes," he answered the long question finally. "It can't get boring because people's mentality is not boring. You go to a scene, you think it might be straight forward and then you get this puzzle. It's so big and so emotional, it's filled not with just science but reality. It's the one thing that has held my attention for years."

"You sound like a young Grissom."

"I don't like bugs," Hadrian defended.

Nick chuckled weakly. "Me either. What do you like?"

"Cats," Hadrian answered. "I have four of them."

Nick arched an eyebrow. New information. "Cats? I didn't take you for the cat kind," he teased.

"I love cats!"

"What are their names?" Nick asked and it was obvious he was trying to get on a happier subject.

"Brat, Tizzy, Cheeky, and Anna."

Nick blinked. "Brat? Tizzy? Cheeky?"

Hadrian stuck out his tongue childishly making the man truly laugh. "Anna is my newest and Brat is the oldest. I've had him since I was three. Tizzy and Cheeky were found outside of Princeton Hospital and they were kittens, left alone. I figured, I needed innocent names for innocent animals, you know? I may be a geek but I'm not always serious."

Nick smiled. "That's nice to hear."

They pulled up outside of the school, it was almost lunch time and it showed with all the children laughing and playing inside of the fenced area. Hadrian took off his jacket and slipped the t-shirt he was wearing over his gun and he noticed Nick doing the same thing.

The halls were typical.

"Did you ever go to an elementary school?"

Hadrian sighed. "I was in elementary for a year then they moved me to Junior High. They couldn't do anything with me."

When they spoke to the principal, he produced a file. "She rarely ever talks and she always came to school in rags, most of the time they were dirty. The teachers tried to help, they pulled some money together to buy her new clothes but when they approached the parents they were told to leave, that they could take care of their own daughter."

"Does Haley have a history of violence?"

"None that I know of, why?" he asked. "You're not telling me a twelve-year-old…"

"I'm not telling you anything, sir and I don't mean people. I mean, her school work or her things? What was her art work like?"

"I don't really know, this district is so low in budget we don't have art class anymore. We had to cut it three years ago."

"I'm going to talk to the guidance," Nick said to Hadrian and with a simple nod he left.

Hadrian sank down in front of the principal's desk.

"You don't look very old, son. How old are?" the principal asked.

"I'm sixteen," Hadrian answered honestly as his long winding black braid flipped forward over his shoulder.

"Sixteen?"

"I graduated High School at ten, sir. Can I talk to Haley's teachers please?"

"Yeah, they might know her better than me, I just have her documents here."

Hadrian spoke to three teachers. They all called her 'sweet' and 'sad.' A few of the teachers were in near tears just talking about her. But one teacher, she gave him what he needed.

"One time, she was sitting in class staring out the window and the next she was destroying her math project that she worked weeks on. No one knew why, she never answered, and she didn't even cry afterwards. When a child is frustrated…"

"They usually take their anger out on the closest object and then fall to pieces," Hadrian finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly, but she didn't. It was like her face turned into a brick wall and she became rigid. She only did it once though, so I overlooked it. The child has it hard enough without being given detention and third degrees by us."

Hadrian nodded cryptically. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, anything I can do to help the child. Poor dear, I hope she's better now that she's with her grandmother."

"I do too," Hadrian agreed.

He met Nick outside and they stared at one another without saying anything.

"Let's get back and see if they found anything."

Hadrian nodded. "Yeah, let's."

They exchanged information on their way back to headquarters and the mood was so clouded when they walked through the doors of the Crime Lab that everyone felt it.

"You brought us a mattress," Catharine said when they entered. "Why the whole thing?"

"DNA was everywhere. I want to see how careless it is," Hadrian answered going over to the refrigerator and pulling his Mountain Dew from it.

"You found drugs! There were no drugs in the house!" Sara insisted.

Grissom came into the room just then and he looked at Nick.

"It's all Hadrian!" Nick insisted. "He's the one who found everything, I just watched."

"Well?" Grissom asked turning to Hadrian.

"That child was abused so badly that her mental state is all over the place. Pain, anger, trauma, to nothing."

"Nothing?" Catharine asked paling each second Hadrian spoke.

"Without having met her, I can say that she is a psychopath."

"WHAT!" Catharine shrieked. "She's a child!"

"That's why I say psychopathic and not sociopathic. Sociopaths have no emotions at all, but she does until she's finished with her anger and then… nothing. She flies into rages, hysterical fits, before becoming a vegetable."

"Oh, this is bad," Sara breathed.

"You figured this all out without having met her?" Catharine demanded. "She could be upset over her parents!"

"I doubt it," Hadrian and Nick said at the same time. "In short," he looked once to Grissom, who was now thinking exactly what Hadrian was about to say. "Grissom, your suspect is a sexually abused twelve-year-old with a cocaine problem. I'll be in the lab." He walked out after that and he tried not to grimace when Catharine blew up.

She was a mother, she definitely couldn't take that well.

"Good job, Hadrian, bring me a mattress!" Greg crowed.

"Too much evidence not too," Hadrian answered finishing his Mountain Dew and tossing it into the trash.

Hadrian was working on the blood and semen, knowing before having it confirmed that this was a also a sexual assault but what he was more horrified at was when he checked double checked and cross-referenced everything that it came back positive for both the parents DNA and the girls.

Hadrian took the folder and caught Grissom as he was going out with Catharine. "Grissom, everything's in and you have to see this."

Grissom took it wordlessly and Catharine read over his shoulder.

"Oh my…" Catharine was in near tears and Grissom's face went stony.

Hadrian clasped his hands together.

"I'll call in for a warrant," Grissom said closing it. "Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tonight at eight sharp."

Hadrian nodded. "Alright. You want me to tell Nicky?"

"No, you and Nick are on this case equally. You've proved yourself enough, Hadrian. Consider this official, no baby-sitting required." He walked away after that leaving Hadrian visibly surprised.

Hadrian headed to the lockers and prepared to leave, when Nick came through and one look to the man told Hadrian everything. He knew.

"How?" Nick queried.

"Sick people," Hadrian answered darkly. "You out of here?"

"Yeah, can't do anything until we have the warrant."

"See you later then."

"Oh and Hadrian?"

"Hm?"

"Congrats."

"On?"

"No longer requiring a baby sitter," Nick teased.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Although, at times, I sometimes think it should be the other way around. You baby-sitting me!" Nick insisted as they headed out together to the parking lot.

Hadrian laughed. "So, if I'm the baby-sitter shouldn't I be getting paid more?"

"Should! Pity it don't work that way," Nick teased with a playful pat on the back.

"Yeah, pity," Hadrian drawled as he got to his motorcycle. He adjusted the leather jacket on him and mounted it. He paused when he felt he was being stared at and glanced over to see Nick standing there. "Hm?" Hadrian was aware of how adorable he was simply staring. "What? You've seen my ninja bike before."

"Yeah, I have," Nick said shaking his head briskly. "Be safe on that thing."

Hadrian snickered. "It's nice when you get it to a hundred."

A strangled noise in the back of Nick's noise made Hadrian's snickers turn into giggles. "You better not!" Nick managed to get out in a croak.

"There's nothing like going a cool hundred on a deserted highway… ah come on Nick, I'm kidding!" Hadrian smiled. "I'll be safe," he pulled out his helmet. "See?"

Nick breathed softly. "Yeah, good night, Hadrian."

"Night Nicky." He quickly made his exit at that, going a little too fast down the slope of the car park simply to test Nick's heart.

How cute, he was concerned.

Hadrian sighed and wished to all the Gods and Goddesses of the world that Nick was gay and he was two years older.

When Hadrian pulled into his house about six miles away, he sighed tiredly and staggered off the bike and pulled his helmet.

The house was warm with a constant smell of something cooking.

"Harry!" Immediately, Remus was up from the sofa where he was reading.

"Hey Rem!" Hadrian chuckled when Remus grabbed him in a tight hug. "You okay? You knew I'd be in late."

"Late? You've been working since eight last night!" He yelped.

Hadrian sighed and brushed the fringe of his hair and placed his helmet down on the counter. "I know, this case, it's bad. I've finally been put on one that requires getting out of the lab."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "I made a late breakfast, come! Tell me about it."

"You might not want to eat when you hear it," Hadrian sighed as he entered the kitchen and laughed at the food that was placed in front of him. Remus then sat across. "Oh, it's bad." He went over everything with Remus, even if it was classified, never stopped him before.

Remus hung onto his every word, the pain flashing through his eyes at all the right spots, and the tears rained down.

"How dreadful," he said sniffing and wiping the tears.

"I know, it is, it even bothered me. But only because I don't like the idea of having this little girl arrested. She needs to be in a hospital and taken care of."

Hadrian yawned and pushed his half-eaten plate aside and finished off his milk. "I'm going to bed, love." He leaned over and kissed his Godfather before heading off upstairs. "When's Sirius getting home!"

"In two hours!" Remus called. "Good night, I'll make him be quiet while we're down here."

"No need, I silenced the walls!" Hadrian called back before the door closed to his room.

Harry's bedroom was like a black painted library with a huge stereo system in the corner with speakers. It was expanded and didn't look like it belonged in the house they owned. From the ceiling to the floor were books and even more in the enchanted attic and the basement was a Harry's personal laboratory.

He managed to get out of his clothes and fell onto his bed with a deep sigh, he wrapped the blanket around him and fella sleep almost instantly only to wake three and a half hours later at the sound of his cell phone ringing.

Moaning softly, Hadrian's hand began to run across the comforters in the direction of where he threw his phone and found it on the edge of the bed. He sighed and with his eyes still closed he put it to his ear and hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Hadrian, it's Nick. Brass came by with the warrant to the grandmother's house. A full one."

"Alright Nicky, give me a half hour."

"Will do, I'll go ahead and clock you in."

"Thanks." When they hung up, Hadrian pushed the covers aside and shifted his neck around trying to get the kinks out of it.

He then flicked his hands and the silencer on the walls fell and he could barely hear the TV downstairs and knew that Sirius had found some hilarious comedy considering there was laughter from him. Hadrian smiled, he loved Sirius and Remus. They had come looking for him after his 'parents' got rid of him because he didn't have magic.

Boy, were they way off, Hadrian thought sliding out of the bed. Hadrian had quite the magic, the only difference with Hadrian was his intellect grew first and then his magic. Even though Hadrian was magical and he could do magic, he rather not do it while in his job. His job was about science and not magic and rarely did he ever mix the two together unless he had little choice.

Hadrian stumbled into the shower next door and was quick and as soon as he was out, he waved his hand and all his hair twisted into a long winding braid. A long sleeved dark red shirt and a pair of black slacks created his ensemble.

The Slytherin necklace around his neck was tucked into the folds of his shirt, Sirius had given it to him when he was four years old. He said that if anyone was a Slytherin it was him and then he was kissed on the forehead and told to be proud of that. Very powerful wizards came from Slytherin, ambitious too.

Hadrian always knew that they were trying to lessen the pain to what his family had done to him. But Hadrian didn't feel pain and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he felt anything for his genetic parents. Sirius and Remus were his parents but Hadrian didn't take their surname for obvious reasons.

Hadrian's prodigious skills would be known world-wide and he didn't want his genetic parents trying to claim any of the spotlight. In or outside of the Muggle world. That wasn't happening, not fucking likely.

Hadrian used a little eyeliner and mascara on his eyes as always before using one sprits of CK1 cologne and leaving the room. He came downstairs and Remus was already on him with coffee.

"Oh thank you!" Hadrian said taking it and kissing his godfather. Sirius ran at him and the teen giggled when he was lifted into a hug.

"Harry! I've missed you! You've been working so much!" Sirius moaned.

"I know, Siri, but they've finally put me on an outside case and there's no way, I'm turning that down. I'm out of the lab!"

"Good luck tonight, your mini-lab is in the hall by the door."

"Thanks, Rem."

"Here, I've made you a salad, take time to eat, you're already thin enough!" Remus complained.

Hadrian chuckled and took it. "Will do, Rem. Love you guys," he kissed them both on the lips and headed out of the house and toward the garage.

It wasn't exactly pitch dark yet, it was after seven and the skies were dusky. There were children outside laughing and playing in their yards, balls were being thrown, and mothers could be heard calling for their children to come in for baths.

While Hadrian may not have had his parents around when he was small, he did have Remus and Sirius. They did all they could to make sure he was a child, but it just wasn't meant to be. Hadrian loved to read, he loved to dissect dead animals and do autopsies. He loved potions and chemical reactions and the medical world took Hadrian by storm and then by association crime. New things were being discovered everything, old things were being thrown out, and no single crime was ever the same.

Shootings all varied if it wasn't for the gun or arrangement then it's the fingerprints and the mindset of a human. Humans were terribly fallible creatures and their minds were like an everlasting maze that Hadrian wanted desperately to get to the end of, but it wasn't possible. You couldn't get to the end of a person's mind. It was impossible.

He placed his bag and box under the seat of his Ninja bike, he bought it when he turned sixteen and Sirius had tweaked it quite a bit with his magic. It was impossible to destroy it without actually using magic and it had a safety guard, if Hadrian was to get hit, the bike would remain intact and Hadrian wouldn't suffer anything more than a broken bone or two if he were to fly off.

Once the helmet was strapped and his jacket zipped, he was off, weaving around a couple cars that were going to slow and jutted down the Vegas strip doing fifty. One would wonder how Hadrian could do that considering the traffic, but Hadrian wasn't a Squib. He was pure magic and he knew how to squeeze between cars without hitting anything.

Hadrian parked in his usual spot and dismounted while peeling the helmet off his head. He shook it and then grabbed his stuff under the seat.

He smirked when Warrick fell into step beside him. "Hey kiddo!"

Hadrian arched an eyebrow. "Warrick," he hummed.

"That your bike?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yep, got it the day I turned sixteen."

"Right on! You have style, kid, let me tell you!"

"Why thanks, Warrick, means a lot coming from you."

Warrick grinned. "Suck up."

"I'm sixteen, I have to suck up."

"That's true."

They met together in the locker rooms and Hadrian tossed his leather jacket and helmet inside while strapping everything to his hip, gun included. They talked briefly about the bets, Warrick made with Nick which were the highlight of the day ever since he stopped gambling.

"I bet you'd be killer on the card tables."

"Card counting?" Hadrian grinned. "Yeah, I can do it, but I was too into other stuff to go for the major, maybe later though."

"They'd have you run out of the place."

"Probably, casino's would be really poor if you and I went from one to the other."

"We could retire."

"That would be boring." Together they headed to the break room.

"Yeah, you're right. Sitting around on all that cash would get boring."

"Doing nothing but eating fatty foods and getting fat."

"Eh, man, I didn't hear that!"

Hadrian snickered and nodded to Sara and Catharine who were already sitting there with coffee. Nick was already up.

"We're waiting on Grissom, he wants a meeting with everyone before we go out."

"I have a feeling this has to do with Evaluations," Catharine said stirring the cream in her coffee.

"It's that time of year again," Sara hummed.

Hadrian grabbed one of his Mountain Dews from the refrigerator. No one else drank the stuff but him so it was safe where it was. He was opening the bag Remus had given him when he felt someone staring at him, idly he flicked his emerald eyes up and locked on Nick.

Hadrian smiled sweetly before going back to his food, wondering what that was about. He was such a cutie though, he could stare at Hadrian all day. He knew the man was thinking, he had that look, his right brow creased and the crinkle in his forehead.

He sat down next to Nick as he opened the container of curry chicken salad with homemade salad cream. Remus loved cooking, he took Culinary Arts with Hadrian but the man took it to a whole new level. Four years while Hadrian did two.

"That looks good!" Catharine deadpanned.

"That does, what is it?" Nick asked.

"Curry Chicken Salad, want a piece?"

He let everyone have a bit and they were stunned. "Wow! Who made that?" Sara asked stunned.

"My godfather, Remus. He took Culinary Arts for four years when we were in New Jersey. I only took two."

"You went to Culinary school?" Catharine asked in shock. "Geez kid is there anything you can't do?"

Hadrian tapped to his chin. "Mm, yes, I can't do sports because I analyze everything too much. I start drawing up charts in my head. I don't mean too, it's just an accident. Sometimes, I can't get my brain to stop."

"I bet you'd be good at picking winners for sports then! You sound like a strategist," Warrick commented.

Hadrian laughed. "Yeah, but I have no interest in the game itself sadly."

"Don't you ever just hang loose and have fun?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes, I love amusement parks and roller coasters."

Everyone stared at him, Nick burst out laughing and Hadrian arched an eyebrow. "What? I like the feeling of flying."

Sara sniggered. "Hey Grissom!"

Everyone turned as the man entered the room.

"What's this I hear about roller coasters?"

"Hadrian loves them," Nick commented.

"Oh really?" Grissom's attention was now all on Hadrian who blushed.

"Uh, well yeah, have you ever been to Kings Island New York? They have some awesome coasters."

"Now this is a conversation I can get in on."

Catharine smirked. "We were asking Hadrian what he did for fun, since sports doesn't do it."

"What about dating?" Warrick asked. "Surely, a boy your age with your brain would have girls falling all over them!"

"No to mention, you're adorable!" Catharine crowed.

Hadrian really did blush. "I… er… don't date," he said quickly and went back to his salad.

"Don't date? Why not?" Sara asked.

It was at that moment that he noticed Nick's gaze and he was unusually silent. "Me and dating?" Hadrian tried to chuckle off. "No. Most girls my age make me want to bang my head against the wall and hope to God I lose a few IQ points." _Not to mention, I find them disgusting looking _but Hadrian wasn't about to tell them that. "I haven't the patience with sixteen-year-olds."

"Alright, enough embarrassing poor Hadrian, Grissom what have you got for us?" Nick asked and Hadrian gave him a look of relief.

"I have two things, one is about Hadrian so I'll go ahead and get that out of the way. I want to make him a CSI level two."

Hadrian blinked. "Already?"

"You've been here for a year and you've been able to match samples that were almost impossible to match. You've helped me solve crimes while in the lab in less than ten minutes while it takes us a ton of searching to come to the right answer. You read the suspects history and you deduce their mind like the criminal psychology you majored in. You are invaluable and Nick told me yesterday that you don't get hot headed when people put you down or tease you because of your age."

Hadrian tilted his head to the side and leaned back. "That's because it's not often that a fifteen year old walks into a crime lab with credentials like me. I understand how that can throw people off, it's not normal. It makes some people feel insulted that a sixteen-year-old has their job when they worked so hard and long to get where they are now."

Sara looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry Hadrian."

"It's not your fault," Hadrian insisted. "I'm a rare case because when you were a year old and trying to walk, I was already reading. I was already doing basic math, and I could comprehend jokes that most people couldn't until their at least thirteen. My godfathers had a time trying to shield me."

"Godfathers? You have two?" Nick asked.

Hadrian froze up briefly, and he couldn't believe he made that mistake. "Uh, yeah, I do," he said slowly.

"That sounds so classic," Sara said. "Godfathers."

Hadrian chuckled. "Yeah I guess it does." He turned to Grissom hoping the man would continue so that he wouldn't be questioned anymore.

Grissom seeing this nodded briefly. "Hadrian has already been written down for the multiple cases he helped me solve but that's not enough. For the next few months, I want Hadrian to go with you alternatively, and while I want you to work together, I want Hadrian to have enough credentials so that I can up him to CSI level two."

"That's cool, we can do that."

"I want him out there on the field, I want his theories and presumptions. I need physical evidence to bump him up otherwise Eckerly might try and argue with me and I don't want to get into that."

Catharine smirked. "Of course not, Eckerly always has a problem with being shown up."

Hadrian did not like Eckerly, he thought the man was a pathetic excuse for a Crime Lab agent. Personally, Hadrian thought he fit FBI better, he was arrogant enough that was for sure. He had the mentality that he was better than everyone and he was going to prove it… through politics and media.

That's not what a scientist was all about. A scientist was supposed to uncover facts, the evidence that the others couldn't find. They were supposed to link everything correctly and pull through because the FBI are too stupid to do so.

"Eckerly has a public hero complex." Hadrian deadpanned. "I bet you my entire IQ that he's on anti-depressants because of it and if he's not, his suicide tendency goes up to 40%."

Warrick winced. "Don't say that out loud."

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, really."

Sara sighed. "I can see it too, though, Hadrian is right. Public Hero Complexes, I've read about that and it does scream Eckerly, I hadn't put it together until now."

"The second thing we need…" The meeting lasted ten more minutes before Grissom handed the warrant to Hadrian. "You're to meet Brass at the location and take it from there."

Hadrian turned to Nick. "There's something I need to confirm with the victim's bodies before we go."

Nick nodded. "Let's go then."

"I'm lagging behind purposely, I know," Hadrian said softly. "While I'm sure I'm right, I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'd rather this case grow cold then convict a child like this."

"Ssh," Nick nudged him. "Don't say that aloud."

Hadrian smiled grimly. "I just said what you were thinking."

Nick nodded but he didn't reply.

"Ah, youngster Hadrian and Nick! I take it you want to see the bodies."

"The bullet holes, you said that they were angled oddly, proving that the suspect is most likely very short."

"Yes and I thought it was strange because the parents weren't very tall, father five foot eight at best and the mother five foot five. Here… see…"

Hadrian stared grimly and nodded and turned to Nick. "Get on your knees for me."

Nick blinked at the sudden command but seeing Hadrian's grim expression he did as he was told.

"Okay, angle your fingers like a gun at me. I'm the height of the woman."

Nick did placing his fingers index finger and thumb together and pointed. Doc Robbins came over and stared from Nick's pointing to Hadrian's chest.

"Yup, it's rather clear that the suspect you're looking for is very small."

"And twelve," Hadrian said quietly.

Doc Robbins bowed his head. "Most likely."

When the two left, Hadrian took the keys from Nick considering the man was a little bothered by the extra confirmation. As if they needed it.

It was sad, Hadrian stood before the crying grandmother and the little girl was clutching a broken dolly, her face set in a chagrin expression. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

Brass was watching sadly. Hadrian was secretly nipping through her mind and found all the evidence he truly needed.

"She's only twelve and considering the fact that her illness is so severe, I'll be willing to testify, Ms. Markens for your granddaughter, see if we can get her some hospital help."

She sobbed and bobbed her head. "I knew… something was wrong when every toy I bought her wound up broken but she wouldn't let me throw them away. She's really a good girl, she's so sweet."

"I'm sure she is and that's why I'm willing to testify for her. She used a Kleenex to hold the gun, she'd watched her father do the same when he was in one of his rages and trying to run neighbors off. It was why all the prints were smudged and hers weren't on it."

"I'm not sick," Haley finally said causing her grandmother to cry harder. "I was angry."

"I know," Hadrian got down on his knees and stared at her. "But Haley, I don't mean flu sick. I mean there's something in your mind that triggers your rages. Let me ask you, when you get upset, you destroy everything and then you go cold don't you? You can't cry, can you?"

Haley stared at him in shock. "H… how do you know?"

"Haley, I'm sixteen-years-old and while I am a Crime Lab Investigator I'm also a kid like you. You know you have a problem when you can't cry. You feel nothing, hollow, and you pointed the gun at the ones responsible. You don't want to go the rest of your life like this, because eventually you'll hurt someone who really loves you." His eyes swiveled to the grandmother and Haley nodded and bowed her head.

"I don't want to hurt grandmamma. She tried to get custody of me so many times, but they… those people wouldn't let her because they got money out of me."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Haley asked sharply. "I knew what I was doing, I wanted them dead."

"I'm sorry that you had to live like that," Hadrian said sincerely. "No one should go through that. Not a child and not an adult. No one deserves that." He got up and looked to Brass who nodded.

"Alright. The cuffs aren't needed guys, she's twelve!" Brass growled when two of his officers tried to move forward.

There was a sudden tug on his jacket and Hadrian looked down at the little girl. "Can you come with me?"

Hadrian looked to Nick and then to Brass who nodded. "Yeah."

Hadrian held out his hand and she curled her fingers into it.

"I'll follow behind," Nick said with a soft smile as he watched Hadrian.

"Thanks Nicky."

"What's your name?" Haley asked.

"Hadrian."

"Hadrian," she whispered and then beamed. "I like that!"

"Hm, two H names, we rock," Hadrian said making her giggle weakly.

Brass observed their interactions and was amazed at how the kid could get the little girl to laugh amongst all the pain and torture. It made Brass think twice about the sixteen-year-old agent. Grissom would never hire anyone who wasn't capable and it seemed that Hadrian was more than capable.


	7. Barty Jr and Harry I

Barty Jr./Harry

Title: Shoots and Ladders

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Barty Crouch Jr./Harry Potter

Summary: After the Quidditch Cup ends, Harry wants some time to himself, so he leaves his camp and walks into the woods. However, it isn't silence that he finds. A man, gagged, bound, and half-hidden under an invisibility cloak lies there. So what does Harry do? Rescue Barty Crouch Jr. of course.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male relationships, Alternate Universe, Adult/Minor relationships, Underage Sex(14?), Drama, Dark!Harry, Violence and eventual Bloodshed.

Shoots and Ladders

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoon fed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil__– _

_**I**_

**Nursery Rhymes**

**I**

The snapping of the branches under his feet and the discordant laughter in the far background was all that could be heard. He brushed his fingers across a hanging tree limb and stepped further into the darkened enclave of trees.

Peace was not a virtue found in those he had come to call friends. Harry remembered a time when peace was all he was given and while at the time he hated the peace and loneliness that followed, he now came to appreciate the silence for it gave him room to think, breathe, and be who he really was.

All of who he was made out to be had been disturbed almost two years ago. No one was any wiser to his sudden darkened thoughts or the immense hatred that bubbled underneath his flesh. No one could ever know the kind of things he got up too when peace was given to him.

Peace was a way for him to sort out his thoughts and wallow in the despair that he had been forced to call home. It was a time when the centre of the universe revolved around him, Harry and not the boy-who-lived.

His fingers glided along the rigid bark of a tree, he could feel the chips cracking off from age. Everything around him would eventually wither and die, he mused idly. It was an inevitable course of fate. If everyone lived then there would be no place on earth that wasn't crowded with people.

When Harry had been younger, he had prayed to the Muggle Gods, wishing and hoping that they would judge his fate and declare him unworthy of the world in which he had been born in. He used to sit in his cupboard caressing his newest pet spider as its tiny fangs imbedded themselves into his skin, hoping upon hope that it would end.

He was young, naive, and in a strange sense, he was deranged. Everyone believed that a sweet and shy child was what the Dursleys raised but they had no idea how far from true it was.

When Harry discovered that he had been a wizard, he allowed all those bottled emotions to be locked up and for a whole year he was met with bliss, a reason to live, and a reason for being put on this earth.

But then, even after knowing that he was a wizard, the following year would cause his former feelings to rise up. He was a wizard and he was forced to live amongst Muggles.

That couldn't be right, could it? If they were supposed to remain secretive about their existence then why was he forced to go back to a place where he was a living breathing pariah?

After much thinking while locked up in his room, he decided that the fault lay on two people and two people only.

The first, Albus Dumbledore. A great man with power and respect but he held a gentle kindness that made you feel like he cared and even loved you with all his heart.

But if a person loved another then why would they place them in such surroundings that could only cause mental and emotional destruction?

The second, she wasn't even alive anymore; Lily Potter. He had come to hate her even without ever knowing who she was. She was born from the worthless contemptible humans that dug around in dirt pleading and begging for the supernatural power that was natural to his kind. Yet, those same humans that begged for it also cursed it because of jealousy and fear.

Selfish reasons and perhaps Harry grew to be selfish as well.

If anyone heard his thoughts, he could imagine the trip to Azkaban he would be taking for such darkness. The boy-who-lived had to constantly be shrouded in goodness, a whipping boy.

Uncle Vernon had called him that one time. He was nothing more than a whipping boy.

It was obvious that the same description held true underneath the surface. To the Headmaster, he was a whipping boy and his thoughts had been further validated when he entered his second year and became a wizard pariah for another thing he had no control over.

The Headmaster did nothing to shut them up and even his friends had feared him, believing that because he could speak to snakes he was automatically the Slytherin's Heir and that he was the one doing all the petrifying.

Well, sadly, Harry wasn't the Slytherin's Heir, if he had been, he might have done more considering all the drivel he received for it.

Then, he met Tom Riddle in the memory, the once Head Boy turned Dark Lord. Harry had felt a growing respect immediately for him, felt that the two were a lot alike. It made him think harder about everything.

The Chamber of Secrets had been something he had to do, there had been no way out of it and briefly, Harry wondered what it might have been like had he allowed Tom Riddle to run free. Sometimes, Harry regretted not doing so, he knew the feeling of being trapped in small spaces and a diary was ten times smaller.

He didn't even want to start thinking of third year, the mess that it was. It was the very last time that Harry ever defended his mother. He had realised that his mother was partially to blame for the family that he was given but he hadn't wanted a _Muggle_ to spit nasty rubbish at her.

All the thoughts circled around him. Yes, peace was nice and sometimes the truth could always be found in a long stretch of bitter loneliness.

His thoughts however came to a grinding halt when he heard shuffling of fallen tree leaves and heavy breathing.

Instantly, his wand in the palm of his hand and he extended it outwards toward the sound that assaulted his precious silence but he paused and gave a soft gasp when he saw exactly what it was.

A man, bound, gagged, and probably left for dead, half-hidden underneath an invisibility cloak.

He rushed forward and got down on his knees and peered closer at the twitching man, all he could see was part of his head and a knee that was sticking out in an odd way as though he were trying to desperately to break the bonds.

Reaching up, Harry ripped the cloak off and gasped when the brightest eyes of blue snapped on him.

"Merlin!" Harry whispered.

The man was filthy, wearing ripped black robes that looked days old. His hair was the colour of straw, shoulder length and thrown back. He was pale and sweating. Harry saw the gag in his mouth and was harshly reminded of the time Uncle Vernon had gagged him and threw him in the basement when Social Services had made a house call from a teacher at Harry's school.

It had been the only decent thing the filthy humans had ever done for him. "Hold on a moment!" Harry said taking a cursory glance around before moving back to the man and tugging at the gag and tape. "This will hurt," he murmured and ripped it off causing an audible moan to escape the man's pale lips. "What happened?" he asked throwing it aside.

The man blinked and shook his head. "_Don't wanna... go... back_," he garbled and then his eyes went hazy. "Of course father, it will be done... _no! I won't, I don't want too, I need my Lord, my Dark Lord... he needs to find me... _Of course father, I would never do such a thing..."

Harry had never heard anything like it. He couldn't tell exactly what was making sense but he knew that if he didn't calm the man, he wouldn't be able to free him.

"Hey!" Harry said reaching up and slapping the clammy cheek causing the man to snap his eyes back to him. "Calm down, hush a moment. Tell me your name."

"No Azkaban, I don't wanna go back!" he breathed heavily. "Please, help me, I don't want to go!"

Harry placed his wand beside him and put both of his hands on each side of the man's face and stilled him. "Look at me," he said sharply.

The man obeyed, blinking repeatedly. "I swear to you, I won't let you go back to Azkaban. My godfather was in Azkaban but he escaped."

"B- Black?" the man choked out.

Harry inclined his head. "I don't really care if you're innocent or not. I don't care if Voldemort is your master, you got that?"

"Okay," he said wild eyed.

"I won't hurt you, but if you stay here even if I release you, there is no way you will get far in your condition."

"You? Help?"

Harry inclined his head. "I'm probably the last person who you'd expect to help a follower of Lord Voldemort."

He took in a breath. "Who?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said and smirked when the man's eyes became so wide, he thought they'd pop out. "I'm not exactly everyone's boy-who-lived," he promised. "Now, tell me your name."

He gulped. "B- Barty C- C..." He began to stutter. "_No father!_" He yelped, "_I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, it was Winky, she was just being kind, don't hurt us_... gahh, the voices! They won't go away!" he practically bellowed in agony. He slung his head back and it snapped against the tree he had been propped up against. He moaned in distress.

Harry smacked Barty gently on the cheek. "Barty, calm down. Your father isn't here. I won't let him hurt you."

"W- Winky, she was good to me! Don't let him..."

"Ssh, I don't know who Winky is. I'm sorry, I take it..." he then gasped in realisation. "Winky..." he breathed and looked to the right as if trying to connect the dots. "That was you in the top box with Winky!"

He bobbed his head furiously.

"Winky is the House-elf, she was saving the seat for Barty... you. You're Barty's son?"

"Yes! Bartemius Caspar Crouch."

Harry immediately visualized the Muggle movie, Casper the Friendly Ghost and he offered the man a gentle smile. "Well, Caspar," he said trying the name on his tongue. "I wonder how to get you free from here and hide you without getting caught. If we're both caught we're in deep shit."

Barty blinked in shock. "Y- you're going to free me?"

Harry nodded vacantly and picked his wand back up. "Wonder if the Ministry can detect me?"

"No," Barty said shaking his head. "Too much Magic, too many wizards. They can't possibly pinpoint you. Everyone's doing magic," he said in swift strides.

"Alright. I need to take care of you, you have some nasty wounds," he said looking up at the man's forehead to see a rather nasty gash with dried blood.

"I- I can transform," Barty said breathlessly.

"Transform?" Harry queried. "You mean, animagus?"

Barty bobbed his head again.

"Alright."

"First, do _Finite_ on me. I- I've been under control and have no movements except for my head and part of my sh- shoulders," he convulsed a bit and his head jerked as if he were fighting demons within.

"_Finite!_" Harry flicked his wand and Barty moaned out, his head falling forward until his chin touched his chest.

"Much better," Barty whispered.

"I'll take you with me and I can keep you safe. No one would ever suspect the Dark Lord's servant to be in company of Harry Potter."

Barty's eyes narrowed. "You do realise, I am an enemy?" he asked coolly.

"Not my enemy," Harry said smirking. "Their enemy, perhaps. It's not my fault that your Lord lost his body when he attacked me. I was a baby, I couldn't have possibly defended myself from him."

Barty snorted. "No shit. You know I can attack you and steal your wand?"

Harry grinned. "I doubt it. Your too ill to apparate and if you walk out of this clearing you'll be shot back down the second someone spots you."

Barty grunted. "What are you? A Slytherin?"

Harry laughed quietly as he began to fumble with the bonds at the man's feet. "I'm a snake in the lion's den," he answered solemnly. "Supposed to be a Slytherin but I begged the hat."

Barty's eyebrows furrowed. "I see, interesting child."

"You'll learn, Caspar that I'm not exactly everyone's golden child. No one gave me a choice."

"I've murdered people," Barty said and smiled. "I murdered and I liked it." He had a gleam in his eyes.

"Suppose to scare me?" Harry asked amused as he tossed the bonds away and moved up to the man's knees. He didn't know how to cut with his wand without slicing more wounds into the man's skin, so he took great care.

"No," Barty said, "It's to warn you."

"Eh, I've had enough warnings thank you," he said offhandedly. "Now, if you would like, I wouldn't argue killing my relatives," he endorsed sweetly.

Barty chuckled hoarsely. "Is that so? What did they do to you? Make you do the dishes the Muggle way?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the taunt but didn't rise to the bait. "More like tried to stomp the magic out of me," he answered causing Barty's teasing expression to cave. "The boy-who-lived in the cupboard under the stairs," he said casually. "The boy-who-lived to be a Muggle's house-elf, and the boy-who-lived just to be a whipping boy for those who want to use him for their own gain. What did you expect? Premises and roses?"

Barty hadn't noticed that he was now free of all bonds, he'd been so stunned. Harry found it amusing and he sat back and twirled his wand playfully.

"Then help me," Barty snarled lowly.

"Help you?" Harry asked tilting his head. "I am helping you Caspar."

"No, help me, help him."

Harry pretended to think about it, placing his wand tip to his chin. "Well, I would if I knew I wouldn't be killed the second I did. To be honest with you Caspar, I have been looking for a way out of this whole garbled mess. Playing appearances is not all that easy and then turning around and letting them smack you in the face."

Barty gave him a shark-like smile. "Ah, child, your words are very amusing."

"I know the Dark Lord has no mind," Harry said causing Barty's eyes to narrow once more. "However, I do know that at one time he was an amazing man, I saw him when he was sixteen in a series of memories. I do know that he was talented and a vivacious wizard. Now, if you can tell me how I can get _that_ Voldemort back then I will gladly help you."

Barty was rubbing his wrists now, staring at them and he moved his legs as though he hadn't done so in a long time. He had a tired smile on his face. "Beautiful little boy," he cooed and his eyes slid creepily over to Harry without moving his head. "You would be a worthy asset to the Dark Lord and his plans. I can bring his mind back, I can give you a wizard's oath on that." His voice was low and direct and it made an unseen quiver rise up Harry's spine.

"Well then, Caspar, I think you should shift and I'll take you back to my camp. Mind you, it's riddled with redheads and loud noises."

Barty sneered. "Blood traitors," he lashed out viciously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care about their blood Caspar, they have good food and nice sleeping arrangements."

Barty paused and blinked. "Well, the food would help and sleeping would be nice, even as my animagus it's rather comfortable and warm."

Harry laughed. "Be the Slytherin that I know you are Caspar and adjust to fit your needs. Who would ever guess a criminal hiding in a flock of that?"

Barty chortled and stood up, Harry rose with him and rolled his eyes when he saw the impossible six foot height. He felt bloody dwarfed! He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Barty kicked his legs out and spun around. "I'm fucking free!" he hissed.

"Indeed," Harry said copying Snape's monotone voice, but he had a smile on his face. "Now you need to fatten up, you look like a scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz."

"I do no such thing!" Barty argued and crossed his arms and Harry could have sworn he saw a pout on the evil wizard's clammy but youthful features. "You're a brat, you know?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "So I am? A brat who freed your skinny butt."

"Look who's talking! At least I'm tall."

"And who is the child?" Harry mocked as Barty bent down so that he was eye level with him.

Barty grinned and while it was a little creepy, it didn't have any intent to it. "I might like you, Harry Potter but to get your facts straight. I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw."

Harry met his grin with one of his own, but his wasn't creepy. It was innocent. "Transf-" but he was cut off by a sudden blast in the distance causing Harry to jump and spin around, Barty slipped behind Harry and grasped his shoulders. "What the bloody hell?"

There were screams, cackles, and robes began to filter through the trees. They were black and yet Harry saw mysterious white masks filtering through the darkness. Some of the trees caught on fire and he was brought out of his watching when Barty began to snarl.

"Those disgusting low-life traitors! All those bastards who fled Azkaban and slandered my Lord's name!" He put pressure on Harry's shoulders causing the teen to wince. "Get back there, don't be seen, you'll be one hell of a target." He pushed Harry behind the tree and then cleverly slipped his hands around the boy's slack grip and pulled the wand. "I'll give it back," Barty promised and pointed his wand to the sky. "Fear this you traitors! _Morsmordre!_"


	8. Marcus and Harry I

Marcus and Harry

Title: Tangible Infatuation

Rating: M

Pairings: Marcus/Harry, Viktor/Hermione, Remus/Bill/Sirius, possible Hugh/Neville/Adrian

Summary: Sequel to Incorrigible: It came as a shock. He hadn't expected it. Neither of them did. Harry and Marcus have a whole lot more personal issues to face than Lord Voldemort's return. A test of wits and determination.

Warnings: SLASH Male/Male, Strong Sexual Situations, Violence, Drama, Underage Sex(15), !MPREG! Language, Alternate Universe tainted with a bit of 5th year Canon information.

_**Note: This is for those who wanted Mpreg in Incorrigible but I decided not to do it so that those who loved the story but does not like Mpreg could enjoy it because I know how FEW stories like mine are out there. But I really wanted to do an Mpreg with Marcus/Harry especially Marcus and his mind-set.**_

1.)

_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

_And sometimes I get nervous_

_When I see an open door_

_Close your eyes_

_Clear your heart..._

_Cut the cord_

It was way too sunny for the morning, Harry thought as he moaned where he lay. His small slender body was concealed only by a long black t-shirt. He had a pillow over his face to block out those evil golden rays. Another hot day and Harry dreaded the sensation that was about to rise inside of him. He could feel it coming on and shifted his smooth legs into a bent position, ready to fling himself up at the first sign. 

It was either one or the other, neither were good. Considering the first would have him on his knees in front of a toilet and the second would have him submerged in a freezing cold shower.

What on earth could cause this? He knew it wasn't from the troubled nights of sleeping or the odd dreams of coiling corridors ending in dead ends. No, this was something else. Something annoying.

What was it though? What could possibly cause him to wake every morning sick or turned on to the point of explosion.

It'd been almost two weeks since he had said good-bye to Marcus and returned to Privet Drive with his relatives. The threats had rang through their ears and Uncle Vernon kept well away from him. Fourteen days… _ulgh_.

Aunt Petunia treated him very minimally better than she used too and Dudley. Well, Harry didn't want to get into that.

The teen shuddered and it wasn't because it was cold. When his stomach decided that today he wouldn't be swimming, he threw the pillow aside and sat up. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and down his back stopping somewhere just before it reached the middle. He rubbed his tired green-eyes aware that he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep.

Not without someone next to him. That someone preferably being his large shock-factor boyfriend. He sulked silently and glared at the small bed. No one could imagine how much he truly missed Marcus. He was so lonely. His porcelain pale skin glowed in the summer sun. He raised a hand to shield his eyes as he stumbled from the bed and around his tiny bedroom. He shut the ragged blue curtains and Hedwig who sat on top of her gold cage hooted in thanks before snuggling back under her wing.

"Sorry girl," he murmured stroking her twice before peering out of the room.

Dudley was still asleep and wouldn't wake till well after noon. His aunt and uncle were both gone, one shopping and one at work. He gathered some clothes and went for a quick shower. His body was reacting and the sensation inside knocked him for six. How could nothing at all turn him crazy? He thought. He was a teenage boy, yes, but Harry had always been good at controlling his hormones. Then again, he never had to do much to control them, Marcus was usually right there… waiting.

He grimaced at the hard-on that assaulted him. The image of Marcus' muscular body towering over him and his mouth biting sharply and possessively at Harry's neck sent him into a whirlwind. "Shoot…" He hissed as his body literally ached. Ever since he'd gotten with Marcus, he never had to wait to be touched. It didn't matter the day or time, Marcus was there… ready with those large strong hands.

Blood pumping through his body, he gripped the counter. Wow, he was turned on to the point of blinding. Fourteen measly days… it was crazy. He was insane.

He was spoiled!

He shook his head and dropped his clothes to the counter before stripping out of his shirt. He knew that being without Marcus would have a sexual, emotional, and physical affect but he had no idea it would be this - sexual.

Harry struggled to keep from moaning as the warm water pounded his slender body bruising his skin to a light red like Marcus' mouth would be doing if he were here right now…

Oh Merlin! Harry pressed his forehead to the tiled walls, the heat in the shower pressing in on him like the blood on the inside.

He should not be this affected, it shouldn't be this strong… he missed Marcus. Damn, more than anything in this world. It was all he did with all the free time on his hands. But the sexual drive was making him feel delirious.

As the steam rolled over his skin and the hot water attacked, he closed his eyes and imagined Marcus' muscular body with nothing on and pulling the curtain aside. He allowed his hand to surreptitiously wonder around his body as Marcus stepped in and pinned him sharply against the wall. Nothing between them but their erections as they brushed up against one another.

Marcus' hands lifts him, mouth kisses his lips and sank deeper in as he thrusts himself between Harry's legs… forcing an insufferable cry from him. The strength in his hands and arms as he was held against the hard chest…

"Oh Merlin… _shit…_" Harry hissed out when his body reacted before his fantasy could finish. He lost himself and whimpered piteously as he opened his eyes to see a tacky shower curtain and no Marcus. "I'm pathetic." He mumbled hanging his head and letting himself go.

Quietly and sadly, Harry finished showering before turning off the taps and stepping out with a blue towel to go around his body. He hated this, he hated the separation. He was pathetic but he didn't care.

He wanted Marcus, no, he _needed_ Marcus.

Quickly, he slipped into a pair of black button fly jeans that sat low against his hips. However he frowned when he buttoned them up only to grimace at the tightness.

What the hell? Harry glowered and turned into the full length mirror. He didn't look bigger.

… He shook his head. Perhaps the Muggle wash? He thought before sliding the dark blue short sleeved shirt on. After towel drying his hair he brushed it till it lay flat and shiny and glared at his reflection.

He felt horrible without Marcus and he wondered how much longer he would have to endure the loneliness. There'd been hide nor hair of Lord Voldemort since he returned that night in June.

With his thoughts swirling, he fixed some toast and jam for breakfast before stepping out into the wildly hot summer. It was an odd summer, they usually never got this hot. A heat advisory had been given out from the Muggle news but Harry wasn't too worried about it. The skies were way too blue and the people on Privet Drive ignored the drought warnings. Each and every lawn was bright green from the sprinklers even though it should be dull yellow/brown.

Harry spent most of his pent up days walking the streets and sitting under a tree in the park beyond Magnolia Crescent. He'd watch his cousin and friends vandalize things often and had to step in twice when they decided to pick on smaller children.

They were bastards.

When he found his usual rusty swing he sat and slowly moved back and forth, his eyes on the parched grass. The sun blazed and glazed his skin with gentle beads of sweat. He swung for he didn't know long, he'd been in such a dazed trance. He was trying to take his mind off Marcus by piecing together his dreams, the weird ones where he went in and out of long stretches of corridors, ones that ended in dead ends and locked doors.

Perhaps it had something to do with the loneliness he felt without Marcus. He sighed, everything revolved around that man. He wondered how he was doing? He'd written a couple times but if Harry knew Marcus, it was his ability to hide how he was feeling.

Harry would have to see his face, see his eyes, feel his hands to know the truth. Marcus wasn't a man of words. That was for certain. Hell, getting together had been a sudden death sort of thing and now here he was, Marcus Flint the only man on his mind.

… The only one he wanted. To a lot of people their relationship was controversial. People liked to see with their eyes and eyes only.

Yes, to the eyes of those who were normal, those who didn't know, Marcus wasn't anything special to look at. He was big, tall, and muscular. He was so strong that snapping a person in half came easy for him.

Thanks to his stupid father Seth. Harry scowled as he thought about that man. He had read in the paper the arsehole had been taken out of St. Mungo's finally and had been sentenced to five years in Azkaban.

But to Harry, Marcus was a beautiful soul. He was gorgeous in everyway. In Harry's eyes and heart there was no doubt.

People could call hm a beast all they wanted. But it was not true and it would never be true.

Marcus was his man with a bit of a temper and a possessive side. He could be cruel but not to him. He didn't like people, actually he hated them with a passion and tended to stick to himself and his friends. Marcus was also a little mouthy, if he didn't like you, you knew it. He wasn't one to follow rules, past Quidditch matches could attest to that.

Harry giggled softly and bowed his head. Merlin, he missed that man!

There was a loud booming laughter and a bunch of noise in front of him. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to anything around him. When he peered up he narrowed his eyes when he saw Dudley and two of his friends. Pier Polkiss and Malcolm something or nothing.

He braced himself.

"Well if it isn't little Harry, Dudley. My he grew up, not by much, still really tiny, like a girl," Pier taunted getting chortles from the other two.

Dudley smirked. "He is like a girl, considering he takes it up the arse."

"Does he really? And he loves it?" Malcolm declared and his eyes were suddenly tracing Harry's figure.

Glaring, the Gryffindor shot Dudley a warning look. "Take your little bastards and leave before you make a big mistake," he hissed dangerously. "You know what will happen if you keep this up, are you really going to be that stupid?"

"What's he on about Dud?" Pier asked circling Harry who suddenly stood in case Pier decided to throw him from the swing. It'd happened before.

His stupid cousin seemed to just remember that he was in fact a wizard, could do magic, and while he might take it up the arse, he was not a weak minded idiot. "Uhm, guys, let's go!" Dudley insisted. He also probably just recalled the man he'd seen pin his father to the hood of the car fourteen days ago.

"I want to have fun with your little cousin," Malcolm purred pushing past Dudley and staring down at Harry's five foot five height.

"You really don't want to do that," Harry said quietly. Dudley saw the wand slip into his hand.

Pier picked at his hair causing Harry to spin around and away. "Such long hair… do you really like it up the arse?"

Scowling, Harry didn't answer that. Stupid Muggles.

"Guys stop! Come on now," Dudley jerked Malcolm back and glared at Pier. "Leave the little pansy alone."

Malcolm however wasn't listening and neither was Pier.

Harry's heart raced as Malcolm and Pier continued to surround him. He remained silent, waiting for an opening to run until Dudley slapped Malcolm over the head getting their attention. "Let's go!"

"Aw, Dud!"

"Come on Big D! What's so important about him, he has no parents," Pier said snidely. "We could play with him! No one would ever know…"

Malcolm grinned. "I can think of plenty of things to do with him - liking cock up the arse,I have one for you."

"Ulgh, you're disgusting!" Harry sneered and fell back away from dark eyed Muggle. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last guy on earth."

The larger teen went red. "And why not?" 

"What's the difference, you can't see when your face down in the pillow or ground - or wherever the fuck it is you'd be laying," Pier purred and reached out to touch only to be slapped by Harry who glowered. "Fiesty little bitch isn't he?"

Malcolm chuckled and Harry quickly made to leave. "Dudley keep them the fuck away from me!"

Dudley actually had sense to look apologetic. Pity for him it wasn't working.

He turned and walked away ignoring the taunts to come back and other such crude and disdainful jeering. There were very few places he could go at the moment and get away from two disgusting Muggles.

Dudley should have known better. Harry cursed the fact that he couldn't do magic during the holidays. He would be at a disadvantage if he was caught by himself with those two boys. He may be able to take out Pier but Malcolm was too big.

Pier was skinnier than Harry, but taller. All it would take would be a knee to his crotch. Malcolm however… There was no way.

He was not strong physically. His strength was in his magic. He supposed if he got desparate he could use magic and then explain when he got a warning letter?

As Harry vaulted over the gates of the park, he had no idea that bright blue eyes had been watching the entire scene with a sense of horror.

(o)

When Tonks first saw Marcus Flint, she nearly swallowed her own tongue in fear. He was huge and not in the fat since. No, he was tall, muscled from head to toe and he looked like he had a constant expression of hate and anger. His eyes were exceptionally dark, onyx definitely. She couldn't imagine the guy with Harry, from what she had seen in the papers, Harry Potter was a tiny beautiful boy. But then she had caught him on that first day hugging Harry as though he were the only thing that mattered and even though he seemed to despise her, she didn't despise him.

She couldn't. Not when she saw those minsicule snippets of his care for Harry. How much he loved Harry. It was obvious from then on. Everyone and everything he may hate but he loved Harry Potter.

Harry loved him, it was a shocking couple but it fit. Harry fit well with Marcus. He had not been well received by Mrs. Weasley, who made it clear of her disdain for Harry dating.

Harry needed him. 

Those boys touch him and Tonks would enjoy watching Marcus deal with them. Harry was such a sweet hearted person that she would turn a blind eye to what Marcus did to them. She would lie in front of the entire Wizengamot.

Harry didn't deserve to be ridiculed that way. It was the one thing that Muggles really had a problem with. It was like the Wizarding World and blood.

The Muggle world and sexual preference. It was all the same in the end.

One prejudice or another.

(o)

That evening, his aunt and uncle went out for dinner. Harry was finishing off his grilled cheese and crisps when a thundering knock at the door startled him. Instantly, Harry's wand was in his hand. There was a massive shadow in front of the doorway. Harry blinked and then shook his head before yanking the door open.

Harry cried out as he saw the familiar tall muscular tan form of Marcus Flint in the doorway. He looked so damn amazing standing there. He was wearing muggle clothes, stonewash jeans that were a little tight and worn with rips in the knees and a white muscle shirt, showing everything he owned off. He had the look of constantly being pissed off but Harry loved that about him.

"Merlin!" Harry murmured breathlessly.

"No, Marcus," he taunted and before Harry could react, Marcus scooped him up into his arms.

Every negative feeling Harry had felt rolled off him in that instance. He moaned and buried his face into Marcus' musk scented neck and wrapped his legs around the man's torso. His skin quivered and his blood simply boiled for Marcus. He wanted to cry.

Marcus stepped into the doorway having to duck his head. He clutched Harry as tight as he dare without hurting him, breathing in the soft well-known scent from his silky black hair. He was so small, fit so perfectly in his arms. Merlin, he'd been desperate! He'd never known desperation than he had those fourteen fucking days without Harry.

His temper had flared around every corner. For one he hated the Weasleys bar Bill, especially Molly Weasley, her youngest son and that idiot bitch girl of hers.

It took Sirius, Bill, Remus, Kingsley, _and_ Severus to hold him back from decking the one who'd been Harry's friend. They didn't even deserve names, he hated them so much.

"Mm… Marcus," Harry murmured raising his head to look at his boyfriend. "I've missed you."

He gripped Harry's hair while clutching his waist and immediately sank his mouth into those lips. Harry moaned slavishly, thrusting his tongue into Marcus' mouth in a greedy force of need.

Everything around them disappeared and all that mattered was the two of them. Harry hummed and sucked Marcus' tongue and lips. He didn't want this to end. The taste of him was an addiction, a cruel addiction and being without it made him feel terrible. Inwardly, he stirred with arousal. Marcus was now brought to life before him.

Finally after what seemed to be an age that wasn't long enough, Marcus pried his mouth from Harry regretfully and let go of his tangled hair.

"How long are you here?" Harry asked as he trembled and panted. He pressed delicate chaste kisses to Marcus' face. "Don't leave me!" He then said before his boyfriend could respond to the question.

"Not without you with me," Marcus said, he then turned serious. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go to my room?"

Marcus didn't let Harry down and instead they took the steps two at a time. Marcus had to duck twice to keep from knocking his head on something. He frowned deeply when they got to a bedroom with a numerous amount of locks and a cat flap in the door.

"I should kill them…"

"Nuh," Harry whined. "Then you'll be in Azkaban and I'll be lonely!"

He had to duck again to get through the door and scowled at the cramped room.

Jumping down from Marcus' arms, Harry shut his door. He had no lock but he was sure no one would disturb them. When he turned back around, Marcus sat down on the small bed and it sank down with his weight. Harry was stared at hard, he could feel the critical eye going over him.

His heart flipped and he bounced over and wasted no time in straddling Marcus' knees. "Why so quiet?"

"I missed you," Marcus said quietly. "Fourteen days and I didn't like it." He snapped his arms around Harry making him squeak. "I _hate_ the Weasleys."

Harry blushed. "Bill?"

"He doesn't count." 

Laughing quietly, Harry kissed his cheek. "I suppose not." He hugged Marcus and buried his face into his neck once again.

No words were spoken between the two as they clung to one another, each drowning in their own thoughts and the scent of the other.

It was nice. "I needed you this morning," Harry finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Hmm." Marcus tugged his hair out of the way and nibbled against his neck getting a whimpering sigh for his efforts. "Why did you need me?" He asked lowly. He knew why he just wanted to hear it from Harry's lips.

Oh, how did he speak with Marcus' mouth on him? "I - needed you in me, all of you," he purred and nibbled back at Marcus, sliding his tongue around his earlobe. "I imagined you in the shower today with me…" He whispered into the man's ear.

That got the reaction Harry wanted, he grinned at the erection underneath him and licked Marcus' chin teasingly.

Amused and turned on, Marcus stroked Harry's hair and glided down his small sides. "What were we doing?" He asked huskily.

"You pinned me to the wall… kissing me and you were in me be but then I came… we barely got started…" He whimpered bashfully.

"Looks like I'll have to finish then," Marcus hissed and he would. Harry wasn't the only one deprived.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry mewed feeling the desire flare inside of him.

The first thing Marcus did was use a Cooling Charm on the bedroom, before silencing it completely.

When the kisses began they were sharp, sloppy, and sporadic. Their tongues clashed and Harry wantonly handed everything that he was over to Marcus in a torrent of arousing submission.

"_Evanesco!_" Marcus muttered not waiting around to peel everything Harry had on off. "Perfect…" He growled when Harry was straddled on top completely naked. Sweet glowing white flesh all around.

"Your turn," Harry said grinning as his mouth found Marcus' collerbone and bit down hard enough to get Marcus to groan and hiss before slamming him onto his back, hands roamed over Harry's smooth silk skin.

A look of hunger sparked in Marcus' eyes as his cock pressed painfully into his jeans. He listened to Harry's begging to take everything off and banished his clothes to the ground where they belonged.

Time was slowly taken in preparations, teasing Harry making him writhe against large lubricated fingers. Marcus' mouth left no part of his body out, nibbling between the sensitive skin, gliding his tongue across and then swallowing him whole so that Harry came much too early before he could stop himself. But he had no problem with turning Harry on again before he was finally ready to answer crying pleas. He started slow, kissing and working Harry into getting used to him.

"More…" Harry purred pinching him sharply on the nipple, causing a hiss and more sloppy kisses were placed around his mouth and chin. "Please… more, I can take you…"

Marcus groaned and pulled Harry's body flushed to him, each thread of pleasure gurgled and threatened him. The Cooling Charms doing little to alleviate the heat in the room. "Think so?" Marcus growled, holding in the need to come already.

"_Mhmm, please… I need you as hard as ever…_" His whimpers did it, he gripped the back of Harry's calf with his forearm and slammed himself repeatedly into his little lover who screamed in agonizing pleasure and need. Harry arched his back coming up off the bed and slipping his arms around Marcus who pounded away until the tears fell freely. His erection was fisted and stroked until more ropes of white pooled out, leaving Harry quivering and convulsing on the bed. His spine felt like it were going to crack, he clutched and scratched Marcus' biceps until the man's release inside of Harry's burning backside.

He could only purr out at this, his lips trembling and his voice quaking as he sobbed and released Marcus, his slender wrists dropping to the bed in a dead weight.

Marcus stared longingly at Harry underneath him. He dipped his head down and nuzzled into his neck. "M'love you," Harry murmured managing to bring a hand up to card through his hair.

"I know," Marcus replied kissing his ear.

(o)

Harry was fast asleep in Marcus' arms. A white sheet was tugged around the both of them. The bed had to be extended, why was it every bed was way too fucking small? Not to mention Marcus never saw a bedroom so tiny, you could hardly call it one. He scowled silently and clutched Harry close. He didn't like this place, not at all. Not to mention he didn't like Muggles.

The street lamps glowed in the darkness and the moonlight filtered into the bedroom between the ragged curtains shining down on them in an awkward bluish gray splendor. Marcus was half asleep and Harry was on his chest where he belonged. It seemed to have been much too long since he felt Harry so close. He didn't like the separation. It drove him insane.

Literally.

Come morning, Harry moaned and snuggled up into Marcus' chest. Oh, how he missed this so very much. Marcus' snores reached his ears and he grinned sleepily. His spine was tingling and his arse was burning to high heaven. He couldn't remember how many times he released last night but he was sure it was more than enough to make up for the separation.

A separation he despised more than anything.

His cozy domesticated thoughts came to a grinding halt however, when a swimming sensation decided to take him over entirely.

"Oh shit…" Harry breathed and sprung from the bed.

"Harry?" Marcus rumbled.

Harry didn't answer and wrapped the white sheet around his entire body and flew out the door to the bathroom where he fell unceremoniously to his knees. _Ulgh!_

His head, his mouth, and his stomach literally swam. One pounded, one burned, and the other felt as though he'd been hit with a beater bat.

"Harry?" Marcus queried and winced when he came through in nothing but boxers and saw Harry clutching his stomach. "Did I do this?" He asked lowly as he helped Harry stand who shook his head.

"No," he croaked and flipped on the taps.

Marcus kept Harry held up with one arm and used the other to help him. "Are you sure?"

"P- Positive," Harry gasped out. "Every couple of days, I get sick…"

Marcus frowned.

"Sometimes, it's all day, other times it's just the morning, and then it could be the evening when I find myself doing the same thing before I go to bed. Argh, my head. Feel like I'm swimming in something." Quickly, Harry brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. His eyes rolled as he dropped the toothbrush to the sink. He knew he shouldn't have counted on a one time thing. "Toilet!" He got out just in time.

It wasn't until ten minutes later, that Marcus wrapped Harry in the white sheet, lifted him in his arms, and took him back to bed where he belonged.

Marcus couldn't possibly fathom why Harry was so sick. If this was a regular occurrence the last couple weeks then it was something serious and someone needed to know. He lay Harry down onto the bed an sank down next to him and began to stroke his hair.

"M'fine in a while."

"No you're not," Marcus said factually. "You wouldn't be sick if you were fine, Harry."

"Just need rest…" Harry murmured closing his eyes and reaching a small hand out to grip Marcus' thick wrist. "Don't leave me…"

"I have no intentions on leaving Harry," he said but the smaller teen was already asleep.

He stared at Hedwig who had just appeared from her midnight flight. "I need you to send a letter," he said to the white owl who hooted and flew up and landed on his shoulder.

She was really obedient. He reached over and found parchment and quill and quickly scribbled the message before tying it to her foot. "Wait for an answer, peck them hard if they don't comply," Marcus told her.

She hooted gracefully and nipped him on the hair before flying out the window. It occurred to him that her personality was a lot like Harry's.

Which was perhaps why he liked her. He turned back to Harry who was folded up in the sheet on his side breathing gently.

Marcus was just about to lay down with him, his eyes were burning and the nine o' clock hour didn't sit well with him.

"Hmm…" Harry murmured. "Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"You're here…"

"Yes, I'm not leaving."

"Hmm, good. Don't leave me alone."

"I told you I wouldn't." He grinned crookedly and stroked Harry's cheek.

"I just missed you…" He murmured turning over and snuggling up into his chest.

"I won't leave you alone for so long again, alright?" Marcus promised.

Harry smiled sleepily in response and it earned him a kiss to his cheek.

(o)

The Dursleys were horrified to see Marcus. But one sharp look from him hushed them both up from the spluttering. Harry made quick work for food, Aunt Petunia had rushed out in fear and Uncle Vernon was planted firmly in the sitting room with his eyes large and glued to the TV.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Marcus queried reaching around Harry to take the plates out of the cupboard for them.

"Fine, Marcus. It usually goes away after a while."

"I don't understand what you could be sick over," Marcus said frowning.

"Get me the butter please?" Marcus pulled it out. "I don't know maybe it's my nerves?" He suggested. "With Voldemort back and all…"

"Harry I know you too well," He said shaking his head. "Voldemort doesn't scare you."

"I suppose it's more of a mental sense than physical. I don't quake when I stare back at him." Harry turned the stove on and began to fix them a quick lunch. "Maybe I missed you?"

"You got sick today." Marcus prodded him in the back and gathered up his hair and watched his every movement.

"I don't know Marcus. It's every other day it seems though."

"I sent a letter with your owl."

The back door opened and Dudley and those two harassers from yesterday walked in.

Malcolm and Pier gasped and staggered back when Marcus glared over his shoulder at the Muggles.

Disgusting! He thought as Dudley squeaked.

Harry smirked. "Hello Dudley," he said pleasantly.

"Errr-"

"Shit!" Pier hissed. "You never told me he had a fucking - boyfriend!"

Malcolm was blushing furiously and this caused Marcus to narrow his eyes.

Harry however didn't look phased. "Now you know," he said eyes twinkling endlessly at the fear that struck through all three. "Anything you wanted to add Malcolm? Pier?"

They shook their heads simultaneously. "No, no! Nothing at all, Pot- Harry," Pier choked out.

"Yeah nothing - nothing," Malcolm stammered.

"Good boys," Harry cooed and clapped. "You're smarter than you look."

Marcus snorted and gripped Harry. "Is there something I should know about?" He asked his little lover, who seemed to get an evil pleasure out of the Muggle's fear.

That was Marcus' job, not Harry's.

"Uhhhh…"

"I think we're going to go find food elsewhere…" Dudley was quick to shove his two friends out the door.

Harry snickered. "They harassed me a bit. Nothing that I couldn't handle though," he said when he felt Marcus tense up, his grip tightening on Harry's waist. "Perfect timing though."

"What did they do?" Marcus asked slowly. 

"Don't worry-"

"Too late, Harry, what did they say?"

"Dudley let it slip I was gay and they quickly thought that being gay meant I would take anyone's cock."  
Marcus made to leave but Harry was ready and clutched him "No you don't!"

"Harry get off!" Marcus snapped. "They dare?"

"Marcus, come on please, no need to get angry-"

"I am pissed! They threatened you, didn't they?"

"I could handle it. I would have used magic if they had gone too far."

"Bloody hell Harry!" Marcus snarled pulling Harry closer to him. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I want to literally rip someone's head off!"

"I know, I know! But it wouldn't have gotten that far-"

"Their mere words, Harry is what pisses me off!" He bit out. "They dare to threaten you with -" He closed his eyes. "Raping you?" Ulgh, his blood boiled. He needed to chase after them.

Harry cringed. "Come on Marcus, I don't need you to hurt them and then you won't be able to explain since they only used words and not physical force against me."

"I could be sneaky…"

Harry choked on a hesitant laugh and pushed into Marcus, pressing his head to his chest and gliding his fingertips across his tight stomach.

Marcus' eyes rolled at the sensation and he groaned. "Harry… you're evil." His resolve was breaking but he was still determined, no one did that to Harry. No, it was wrong. _Nothing_ could justify this.

Harry grinned slyly. "Someone like that?"

"Let me kill them…"

"No," Harry whispered. "You can't my Marcus."

"Why not?" Marcus moaned in complaint.

"Because, I love you and need you here?"

Marcus hung his head. Sadly, he was right.

Why couldn't killing be legal?

Harry snickered as if he knew exactly what Marcus was thinking and nudged a plate of food against him. Marcus stared down at the green-eyed boy. "Thank you," he said and he didn't mean the food.


	9. Glorfindel and Harry I, LOTR Cross

_**Glorfindel and Harry**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I make no money off this and copyright infringement has never and will never be intended. **_

Title: Shattered Glass

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Glorfindel/Harry, one-sided Boromir/Harry

Summary: The Mirror of Erised holds the most sought out desires of the one looking in. But what happens when his wish for a love so unending, pure, and rich in volume that the Mirror shatters and with it, the world that betrayed Harry Potter for good?

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male pairings. Sexual Situations, Underage Sex(15?), Drama. Adult Language, Lord of the Rings Crossover. Alternate Universe, Blood, Gore, War, Possible MPreg, Slightly Broken but Powerful Harry, slight angst, and other such things that are needed to warn for a story If you know how I write, then you should know the warnings.

Note: Now, to warn you. I do not know what is and what isn't cliché in this Crossover, because I have only ever read one. I liked the idea but the story wasn't to my tastes. So, what's a writer to do when they like an idea but can't find anything to their satisfaction? Why, they write it of course! So, this is my version of HPLOTR Crossover. I hope you like it!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_ Shattered Pieces_

The old classroom on the third floor corridor was abandoned completely. It was a floor that the older students remembered well from the Headmaster's speech so long ago. No one ever trekked onto those floors due to their petty fear.

Merlin, Harry James Potter would love to have such petty fears. What he wouldn't give to be able to have a simple fear. A spider perhaps? Or even a mummy? Maybe a dead body? Oh, what better than a snake? The slippery creepy things, manipulative and resourceful they were.

But no, Harry had no simplistic fear. Actually, Harry wasn't sure if he had anything left to fear. His whole life had been taken away from him the moment he was landed with the cursed scar on his forehead. Harry's life was the same ol' song and dance. It never changed tune and it got old after a while.

Harry sat on the stone cold floor in the very middle of the place where he had first met Voldemort face to face on the back of Quirrell's head. His hand was bleeding profusely but he didn't much care, his beautiful rare eyes of emerald had dulled significantly and his skin had grown even paler than ever. Everything around Harry was spinning. His hand was bleeding profusely, rough jagged self-infliction against his will had been etched onto the top and with each drop staining the gray floors, Harry's tears very lightly rolled out.

Everything seemed to be against him along with everyone. From year to year, Harry had to trawl through the world being hated or artificially loved. It seemed that even his friends, for all it was worth, in the end, saw him as nothing more than difficulty.

Sure, Ron cared for him to an extent but his overgrowing jealousy of last year had placed a wedge into the very core of Harry's heart until it began to chip and shatter. Their summer silence while he was living in hell only worsened his pain.

Even Hermione, so severe in authority. Always questioning Harry and his decisions every time he turned around and now, Harry just didn't know what to do or where to turn. His Godfather was wallowing in his own problems and the Headmaster had decided to completely ignore his presence.

Harry hated feeling so shitty. Right now, Harry did feel like he was. It felt like the walls were closing in on him and he was struggling for air because there were no windows or holes so that he could get air. He was literally smothering in his own life.

Harry's greatest fear wasn't a Dementor or even Voldemort. No, his greatest fear could not be put into a solid form.

Loneliness.

It was something that Harry had lived in all his life. Even when everyone around him was scrambling to grab a piece of him. If it wasn't Ron, it was Hermione, and if it wasn't either of them then it was Dumbledore.

All of them putting weight and expectations on a teenage boy. He wouldn't mind fighting if there was something worth fighting for. But Harry didn't feel anything.

When he stood up to Umbridge, Hermione chastised him for getting on her bad-side. She didn't feel sympathy for him trying to get the truth out and she didn't feel rage for the papers and the world spluttering fabricated lies. No, she was furious with him because he stood up to an authority figure.

Ron, all he did was complain about their house points in the minus and his lousy Keeping skills.

"I am so tired of this," he said aloud to nothing in the room. His eyes were closed and so he didn't see the soft golden materialization of an ancient artefact that hadn't been looked upon since he was eleven. He bowed his head as the tears continued to drip from his eyes. He did nothing to bat them away even though it tickled his nose. "I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of betrayal, I'm tired of hate. If there is one thing I wish for in all this world, it's to be loved. To have a real love, one that will never die. Someone I can depend on, someone who will… always want me even when I'm acting like a brat. I want a love so magical and potent that the world momentarily stops. I may be selfish, but I need a reason to fight. A reason for being. I don't want to be alone anymore."

A sudden warm hum caught Harry's attention and he opened his tear-filled eyes and he gasped when he saw the familiar age-old Mirror of Erised. Harry didn't want to look into it, he feared that he would see something that he could never have. But even as his mind denied it, his heart screamed in anguish, told him to look ahead, to do it, and now.

Harry unwillingly stared into the mirror and as the glow around the mirror heightened, the young man gave a surprised yelp when the mirror shattered into a million tiny shards, gold and glass flew and a whoosh of warm air enveloped Harry and the last thing he heard before he faded into blackness was a female's voice.

"_The wish from your soul has been granted… rest Harry James Potter, you are taken care of."_

(o)

Such strong arms encased his body, and an undying layer of heat was exceptionally nice and something soft slung around him. He was on his side and he could feel a gentle rhythmic vibration underneath him. Something clutched at him protectively and he was pressed into a chest. What was going on? Where was he? He couldn't quite remember anything that had happened before he passed out. He whimpered and brushed his nose along the warm fabric of the soft silk that clothed his captor. At that moment he didn't really care if he was an enemy or not. The warmth was nice.

"Ssh, it's okay youngling," a pure musical voice whispered so softly that Harry hardly heard. Instinctively, Harry reached up and gripped the man's chest, fisting the material of his tunic into his fingers. "You're safe."

Safe? How can that be? It took him a while to open his exhausted eyes and blinding light and beautiful golden blond hair came into view. He knew without even looking up that whoever it was, they were most likely exquisite because he was staring down at golden robes.

Harry looked up and he gasped in shock when his instincts had been spot on. A beautiful man staring straight ahead with sharp and intelligent gray eyes. He had the most gorgeous face Harry had ever seen. It was ethereal like and at the same time masculine, at least the way his eyes and jaw were locked.

To Harry, he looked like an angel.

One of his hands were holding onto the leather strap of something and from a funny, 'neigh' sound, Harry started at the fact that he was on a horse.

What on earth was going on? He closed his eyes again and tried to think back to everything that had happened. He recalled a vicious detention from Umbridge, Voldemort, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, and every horrifying aspect of the Wizarding World and then he remembered sitting on the floor in the middle of the third floor corridor classroom and the Mirror of Erised.

It shattered!

"What is your name youngling?" the man's voice asked and while it was gentle it had a strength to it.

"H… Harry J… James Potter," Harry murmured and the man started a bit.

"Your voice, it's rich with accent. You are not from around here," he observed. "I do not know much, just Lord Elrond asked me to retrieve you and I have to say, I was rather surprised by such a delicate little thing lying in the forest freezing cold."

Harry shivered instinctively at this and curled in against the person talking. He couldn't discern if the person was human or not. Definitely male, even though he was the most beautiful male Harry had ever met before. He had blushed very briefly when the man had called him delicate and little. But he was never all that bitchy about his size. He knew he was small and with good reason.

"L… Lord Elrond?" he asked getting a sudden image of Lord Voldemort. Surely, there's not another Dark Lord!

"Never fear, youngling, Harry Potter. There is nothing to fear from us. We do not harm younglings."

_Youngling?_ Harry thought in horror. _He was fifteen and small he may be but he had seen enough to not be called a youngling!_ He was resisting the urge to whine. "Are you a Veela?" he finally asked quietly.

"A what?" the man asked scandalized. "Don't you know what I am, youngling? I'm an Elf."

_Elf?_ Harry saw absolutely no resemblance to Dobby the House-Elf or Winky. In fact this man was so beautiful it was unreal. He decided not to ask about House-Elves, he would probably take it as an insult. "Who are you?"

The man looked down briefly, their eyes locked and he smirked a little. "I am Glorfindel, youngling. You are in Rivendell, Land of the Elves."

"Where is that?" Harry was trying to get a sense of understanding but couldn't quite get it.

"Middle Earth of course."

Harry stared and he breathed in sharply. "M… Middle Earth? I… I've never heard of Middle Earth."

"Oh dear, we should get you to Lord Elrond immediately. You have cuts and bruises all over your hand, Youngling. They are etched in scars and a language that I don't quite understand."

Harry managed to pull his hand out from under him, it felt dead and he noticed a cloth over it. Trusting Glorfindel to keep hold of him, he unwrapped it. "It says, I must not tell lies." It was English and he was speaking English, wasn't he? Frowning deeply, everything was just getting more and more confusing. Instead of trying to piece together this confusion, he snuggled further into his captives chest and closed his eyes.

He could be in danger right now, this Elf could turn on him at any time, but something inside of Harry hummed gently telling him that he was safe and Harry was inclined to believe it. His instincts had never failed him before.

"We're nearly there," Glorfindel said calmly. "Just over the river."

They splashed through the water and Harry felt cool drops fly up and hit him in the face, soaking his hair completely. He didn't even flinch, he just remained still.

The horse soon came to a stop and Harry felt an undulating ripple of magic in the air and the teen gasped and threw his head back, his eyes dilating.

"You feel that little one?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Magic," Harry breathed heavily and clenched Glorfindel tighter. "I'm a wizard," he managed to say before passing out from the strength of the magic. Not even Hogwarts had been so grand.

Glorfindel quickly dismounted, carrying his precious burden like a baby and ignoring the guards standing at the entrance.

Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen was on him immediately.

"The youngling," Lord Elrond said simply and turned gracefully on his heel. "This way, Glorfindel."

Arwen gazed at him in concern. "He needs care."

"He will receive it, daughter of mine," Lord Elrond assured as they moved through the grand staircases.

All this time, Glorfindel said nothing and merely held the child to his arms. He was so light, even by human standards. He was naught but a babe and so delicate. He wanted to keep him warm, keep him close, he did not wish to relinquish him at all.

A guest bedroom was prepared and Lord Elrond asked him to place him on the crisp white sheets, reluctantly, he placed the boy down, hesitant to unwrap him. "I have this, I recovered from his side," he held out a long thin piece of wood. "It acts as a staff only smaller."

"His wand," Lord Elrond said indifferently. "Place it by the table, he will wish for it as soon as he comes too. He is of no threat. I've spoken to Lady Galadriel. She foretold everything, his pain and suffering."

Glorfindel was usually a stern man but he couldn't help but let his gaze soften at the child as Lady Arwen unwrapped the silk clothes from his body.

"Unusual dressings," she commented.

"It is to be expected. He is not native."

That explained why the boy could not understand where he was. "He asked if I was a Veela." He hoped Lord Elrond would shed some light on that subject.

Lord Elrond gave him a fleeting smile. "As he would. Veela are immensely beautiful and graceful creatures. Veela however morph into vicious fowl when they are angered or threatened. His world does not have Elves. But human-like Goblins, Wizards, Witches, Veela, Trolls, Giants, and other such things that we have. Their version of Elves are a lot less graceful. I am sure he was confused."

As was he, Glorfindel thought without voicing it.

"Are you his mate?" Lord Elrond asked and at this Glorfindel started.

"Mate?" he repeated. "I… did not think about it. I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I envisioned one of your appearance and you seem overly fond of the youngling."

"No, I am unsure of anything, I just know, I do not want to leave his sight." Glorfindel bowed appropriately. He observed the beautiful little human on the bed, his eyes never leaving the wild locks of long raven-black hair. So black, like that of ink.

"That is interesting."

Arwen had come back into the room with a silver basin of water and clean towels and sat it by the bed side. "I will clean his infections, oh, poor dear, look at this," she whispered taking his hand. "Whatever did they do to him?"

Glorfindel's jaw locked. That's what he wanted to know. "It says, I will not tell lies." For some reason or other he wanted to take the sponge from Arwen's hand and hiss her away. He wasn't particularly like that, rather gentle as he was usually her guard when she went into man populated area.

He stiffened completely and Lord Elrond had obviously noticed it because his light eyes gazed to the side briefly at Glorfindel and if the Eldar wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that the Lord of the Elves was amused.

"How cruel," Arwen murmured.

"I must ask one of you to depart for Estel, the young hobbit is on his way here and I fear that he is carrying more trouble than he can bare. He has only just set out, if one of you go now, you may make it in time in the case that Gandalf the Grey does not."

Arwen dropped the sponge at this and she looked up at her father.

"Go on," Glorfindel insisted. "I shall take care of his wounds." It was the perfect chance to take control without becoming irrational about it. He wondered if Lord Elrond did that on purpose.

Most probably.

She nodded and raced from the room before her father could even protest. Lord Elrond glanced over his shoulder as the door slammed shut a little less regally than it should have coming from his daughter.

"I never would have guessed that my daughter would be just as headstrong as my sons."

"She is yours, my lord," Glorfindel said sitting on the edge of the bed and continuing Arwen's ministrations.

"Indeed she is," Lord Elrond said with a fleeting look of pride before it disappeared back to his indifferent air.

Glorfindel took great care in stripping the youngling down, washing him slowly and carefully. He noticed several wounds in strange places. A crescent shaped scar on his shoulder and another in his forearm. He also had a scar on top of his forehead, although it was immensely faded it was still there. It looked like it was in the process of healing completely.

A strange outline of a lightning bolt scar.

Once Glorfindel was finished, he moved so that Lord Elrond could heal him. The Lord Elf frowned and pulled his hands away.

"This child is severely malnourished and he also has an extensive history of abuse and suffering."

"Who did this to him my lord? Let me find them," Glorfindel insisted a little heatedly.

Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow. "You are sure, you are not his mate?"

"I honestly do not know, I have not rested my mind in months but I know I feel something for the youngling. He was so fragile in my arms, like he were going to break, and I had an inexplicable urge earlier when your daughter got a little close."

Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow. "How curious, however he is stronger than he looks. This child wields power that if honed correctly could outmatch Gandalf the Grey."

Glorfindel took in a deep breath at the comment. "He was overwhelmed by the magic in the area. It's why he is out cold."

"As he should be. The magic from his world is weaker than the magic here. It is of a different kind, more potent and everywhere. I shall heal what I can, the rest will take time."

"Then we shall give him that time, even if it's stretched," Glorfindel said watching the figure on the bed. He was easily the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on, and briefly, he thought about Lord Elrond's words. He was the only Elf that had died and was able to come back in his original body to Middle Earth.

Finding an everlasting mate was extremely rare. A lot of times the mate didn't show up for several lifetimes, and it was even rarer that it would be a human. But usually, if it was a human it was always a wizard.

It would be strange that if by some way, Harry was his mate, he was a very young mate. How old was he? He continued to stare at the beautiful figure on the bed. That was another thing, Glorfindel had never been attracted to a human before, ever.

But this little one captured his attention and he flinched unnoticeably when Lord Elrond took a hold of Harry's hand and then his face to heal him.

Glorfindel was an excellent Healer but Lord Elrond bested him in that area. He continued to watch on, fighting the itch as he did to get closer.

(o)

What a nice dream, Harry thought feeling his body rise out of sleep land. He didn't want to wake up. The musical sound of that beautiful 'Elf's' voice was absolutely amazing. The feel of such sublime magic coating his body and soaking into his skin right to the core of his heart and soul. He wanted to curl up against the heat of that ethereal Elf for the rest of his life and never move.

What he wouldn't give to never wake up from that sort of dream. But he knew, any minute now that Ron would be yanking the curtains back and he would be off for another long day torture and mind games. It never ended for him.

He moaned in distressed at the thought as he turned over and curled into himself.

"Wake youngling, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you." A commanding but gentle voice stretched over Harry and he jerked and sat up, his heart speeding up grandly.

He tried not to gape at the sight before him. A well aged, handsome man with an aristocratic air and hidden power, Harry could feel it and he tried not to get the urge to gravitate toward it. But his body moved of its own accord. Long silk dark hair stretched down the thin man's back and his eyes were a pale shade of blue/gray. He was sitting regally, entrenched in robes of silver and deep green. But the most prominent thing was his ears, shaped like a leaf with a point at the top, he wore a silver circlet around his head.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered holding himself back from touching the man.

"No, my youngling, it is not a dream. I have healed you as best as I could. The crude scarring on your hand will remain for a few weeks but it should recede in due time. My name is Lord Elrond and you are in Rivendell, in my home. Land of the Elves, and you are a welcome guest here. I got word of your arrival and sent my most trusted out to search for you. This is Middle Earth. You are no longer in your former world and I doubt you will ever be."

Harry's eyes went a little dazed, he wanted to sink into the magic but he once again restrained himself.

"Thank you?" he whispered and gazed around the soft white and butter crème room. It was so light and open even though it was dark outside. "How long have I been asleep?" He could hear cascading falls of water in the background and the flickering lanterns in the room gave everything a stunning glow.

So ethereal and lavish.

"Two days."

"Why am I here?"

"Why indeed."

The statement was a little irritating but Harry didn't ask anymore, instead, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, noticing quite quickly how long it was. It was layered passing his shoulders and down his back and he soon realized that he wasn't wearing any glasses. It must be the magic in the air, it had to be. There was no other reason for it. It was heavy and saturated, so nicely, and it felt like Harry was bathing in it.

Sublime.

"My wand?"

Lord Elrond pointed to the stand and Harry picked it up and he whimpered as his magic kicked in through him and he lay back and allowed the magic recognize him.

"Interesting child. You mean no harm."

Harry blinked and looked at him. "I would never harm someone who has helped me. Where is that – one? The blond, Glory?" He blushed, he wasn't so sure if he had the name right. But it sounded close enough.

Lord Elrond gave him a flickering smile. "Ah, my Eldar. He has been working nonstop to take care of you. I made him rest his mind. He shall be along shortly, I'm sure. Elves don't need to actually sleep."

Harry marveled at that. "Hm, I want to thank him."

"You will be able too, personally. Now, I won't pry into how you got here. That is irrelevant. You're here now and that's what matters. You are a young wizard, there are very few wizards but one I do know of, who is supposed to arrive in the next few weeks. Gandalf the Grey, I'm sure he knows of you by now. He knows of every new wizard coming into Middle Earth. Now, you should rest some, I will leave you to your thoughts. I'll have one of my servants bring you some food and sparkling honey water." He rose from his position and Harry was momentarily stupefied by his tall and imposing figure.

He was lithe but the power radiating from him was so substantial that Harry longed to scoot closer and touch the Elf's grand face.

"Thank you sir."

"You rest my child," Lord Elrond said as he caressed Harry's cheek, causing a rippling wave of magic to slide through him and he leaning into the touch before it was taken away from him.

He smiled gently very briefly before returning to his casual indifference and leaving the room with perfect silent steps.

Harry was left alone and he sank deeper into the covers, drawing the silky crème duvet over his frame. He wished to get up and look in the mirror on the other side of the wall to see what else had changed because of the magic. But he wasn't sure if he could walk, he was feeling a little weak.

He knew that he should feel terrible for abandoning his world. He should feel some sort of sympathy for Ron and Hermione. He should be worried about his Godfather and the mess he was going to be when he found out.

But when Harry thought about it, he couldn't get himself to feel such pity. To be honest, Mrs. Weasley's words still rang in his ears, accusing his Godfather of thinking about Harry as James.

He had saw the look in the man's eyes when he denied it. He was lying, he was trying to replace Harry with James and it was kind of sad.

Ron, Hermione, and obviously Dumbledore expected him to burden the sacrifice of fighting a Dark Lord and for what? What did he truly have to fight for? To go back to Muggles that abused him so horridly? Or perhaps become some sort of new animal for the Wizarding World to peer at and gossip over?

Harry grimaced at the very thought and he leaned forward, drawing his knees up to his chest. He still had the silk duvet over his body and he pressed his forehead to his knees.

Here, no one knew of him, except for a few Elves, and Lord Elrond seemed like a good person. He could feel true undiluted power. The kind of power that would make even Voldemort fall to his knees. That man would not stand a chance if he was face to face with Lord Elrond. Harry knew it without having the education.

Something in the room made the gentle white hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. It was a feeling he knew well, one that he was accustomed too. Harry's head came up off his knees and he subtly gazed around the room until he saw a darkened corner and stared right at it.

"You are sharp little one," the darkened corner seemed to light up and Harry's breath was ripped right out of him but in the most pleasant of ways.

He gazed at the golden blond-headed man who stood so tall and powerful, yet lithe. He was perfect and his voice was as musical as he remembered.

"Not many notice my presence, I've learned thousands of years ago the ultimate stealth that even my fellow kin cannot detect me. How are you feeling?" He walked slowly, gracefully, and confident. He was very intimidating and yet there was something serene about his nature.

Something that Lord Elrond lacked. Harry immediately had to hold his knees to keep from scooting closer. He, like Lord Elrond was powerful. His magic was strong. But his magic wasn't destructive in anyway, no, this was gentle. Kind of like a Healer but more so.

"Better, thank you," he said quietly as the tall figure sat not where Lord Elrond had sat but on his bed.

"You seemed troubled, little one." His hand then curved around Harry's cheek, much like the Lord of the Elves but it was a different kind of touch. Harry gasped quietly and pushed into it. Something sparking and generating a monumental amount of heat. "Tell me, what is it you are troubled about? I wish to remove the concern."

Harry simply stared at the creature. "I – I was just thinking about how I should be feeling horrid for abandoning them, but I don't." He was trapped in the man's gaze and he found that his eyes were more silver than gray and they seemed to glow like his skin.

"You have no reason to feel bad for anything. To come here so sudden to a place you know nothing about, your heart must have been in despair."

"You're name is Glory right?" Harry then asked and he blushed when he was chuckled at. "I'm sorry?"

"No need, little one. If that is what you wish to refer me as. My name is Glorfindel, but I can make an allowance for you."

Harry swallowed and bit down on his lower lip. He didn't know what to say and so he bowed his head sheepishly and he shivered when Glorfindel began to caress his cheek and run through his long black hair.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked intently.

"I… I don't know. I want to get up? But I'm not sure…" Instantly, the covers were snatched away and Glorfindel held his hand out to Harry as he stood. Harry took the offered hand and scooted off the bed and he knew exactly what was going to happen, he lost his balance, and he stumbled and he gave a meek sound when the Elf quite charismatically swept him off his feet bridle style. "Uhm, mirror? Thanks," he said bashfully.

"Anything, little one."

He was put down in front of the mirror and he stared at himself in surprise. "Huh."

Glorfindel stood behind him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders before sliding tenderly down his sides to rest on his small hips. Harry pinked spectacularly at this move and it made things inside of him stir.

"I look different."

"How so?" he asked curiously. Personally, Glorfindel thought he looked absolutely perfect. So beautiful, every piece of him and especially, his eyes. So luminous, so rare, and they held a strange sort of innocence that was coupled with a haunted look. As if he had seen way too much in his young years.

It worried and enthralled Glorfindel all at the same time. How curious.

"W- well, my hair used to be short and really messy." He raked his fingers through his black hair that sat in its layers past his shoulders. "And my eyes, I wore glasses."

"Glasses?" Glorfindel asked.

Harry wondered if they had such things. "Uhm, I had poor eyesight and in my world they give you prescription glasses to see better." He was gaining a little more confidence in his speaking, seeing that Glorfindel wasn't going to turn away and deem him unworthy to talk too.

Harry wasn't usually such a shy or timid person, but he was in an arcane place with even more arcane people and the magic in the air made him feel like he was drowning. It was like he should be privileged to be saturated in the air that this Middle Earth had.

Glorfindel was so imposing compared to him, he was beautiful and amazing and Harry was just plain. His skin was pale and it didn't have a glow that Glorfindel's had.

"I'm still short," Harry then complained tilting his head to the side.

Another soft chuckle left the Elf and Harry marveled at it briefly. How was it that he could be so perfect all over. His looks, voice, and the way he moved and acted?

"I think," Glorfindel began softly as he brought his hands up and began to slide through the soft tresses of black hair. "That you are a perfect, beautiful little creature." He had made sure that Harry's hair had remained soft and clean, perfect to the touch.

Harry instinctively leaned his head back pressing it to the lower half of Glorfindel's chest, the sensation of those warm energy buzzing fingers soothed him. He could have remained like that for hours without moving, his eyes began to droop close when there was a tap at the door and a shorter and a younger Elf stepped in with a graceful bow.

"Lord Glorfindel. Youngling."

Harry had expected Glorfindel's hands to drop suddenly but instead, they moved to his shoulders as the Elf arched an eyebrow. "Thank you, send some clean robes up for Harry. You know the ones I want, they're on my chest in my corridors."

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel," he turned and scurried elegantly out of the room.

Harry had never seen anyone use nervous elegance before. It was amazing.

"You should eat, little one," Glorfindel said leading him to the small white round table that had three cushioned chairs. "You have to be famished. You have not eaten."

Before Harry could say anything, Glorfindel had already poured what Lord Elrond had called 'honey water' and placed two piping hot biscuits and fruit on his plate, followed by a vegetable soup. He was hungry, he couldn't deny that. Usually, after his detentions with Umbridge his appetite was lost along with copious amounts of blood.

Harry noticed that his hand was all but healed. There was a little redness but it didn't hurt. It was then that he recalled something different about his appearance and got up real quick to go back to the mirror. He wasn't narcissistic but. "My scar!" he yelped.

"It's gone," Glorfindel said leaning back and observing Harry closely. "Was it significant? You seem surprised."

Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Uhm, I've had the scar since I was fifteen months old." He dropped his hand and turned to look at Glorfindel. "It was a cursed scar from failed magic. The Dark Lord in my world, attacked my family. He killed my parents but for some reason he couldn't kill me." He slowly came back over and dropped into the seat. "Instead, the spell he used backfired destroying his body and I got this." He touched his forehead as he picked up one of the fruit pieces with his fingers. "Good riddance. I hated that scar."

Glorfindel watch him lapse into silence, he seemed a lot more confident and uplifted now that he knew the mark on his forehead was gone. After Lord Elrond made him leave the youngling's side, he had taken the time to relax in his corridors and let his mind rest so that it could rejuvenate. As soon as he did, brilliant emerald green orbs materialized in his mind and he could hear gentle laughter tickling his ears.

Those eyes remained in his mind, always there and never leaving. They were such beautiful eyes, a rare color for humans and the laughter was lilting and then a pink blossom smile appeared, porcelain pale features almost like that of an Elf. He was slimmer than most humans and the pale quality was also arcane. He was arcane.

Glorfindel didn't allow his mind to rest often because he didn't need it. He was not a young growing Elf who needed to strengthen his mind every few weeks. He could go up to a year without having to rest and so he had no premonition of the little human, but apparently Lady Galadriel did. She rested her mind every night for a few hours, not because she needed it but so that she could see without the usage of her mirrors.

Glorfindel had no need. He knew what was coming, he knew that war was upon them, and he knew that no human being ever would get past the defenses in Mordor to destroy that ring. All his thousands of years alive, Glorfindel knew much that others did not. While he was rested, he remembered very well the whispers he let out before he could control it. 'Harry Potter.' It was on his tongue and it poured out of his mouth and the name brought warmth and meaning into Glorfindel's aged soul.

He knew then and there that Lord Elrond's inquiries were accurate. He was the little human's mate. How very peculiar. All this time and only now he was receiving his mate and it was a human at that. But a very rare and strange human. He wasn't the breed of men in Middle Earth. He was from another place, a place that even Glorfindel had never known.

Harry Potter was special and he was his.

Now that he knew this, getting to his mate had been an absolute must. He came out of his mind and now here he was, and he was not going to let Harry out of his sight. He couldn't and he wouldn't.


	10. Viktor and Harry I

Title: Closer

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Viktor/Harry

Summary: Harry never truly gave any thought to Quidditch as a profession but when Viktor Krum invites him to Bulgaria for the summer before his fifth year, opportunities arise that make Harry think differently about the war, Voldemort, Dumbledore, his friends, and more importantly himself.

Chapters: 10

**Chapter One**

_Want to Get Closer_

The black ink dripped off the tip of the quill, he must have dipped it in a good twenty times, he'd pull it out ready to write only to pause with a disgruntled expression before dipping it back in and glaring at the blotched parchment.

Why was it so hard to compose a letter? If anyone saw the famous Quidditch Star Viktor Krum hesitating and squeezing his fists nervously, they never would have believed that it was all over a letter he hadn't even started.

The small one bedroom flat that overlooked the mountainsides of Bulgaria were smoky from the morning rain and the white fog rose up in steaming spirals.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his right hand affectively smearing ink along his cheeks and chin. It should be a simple letter but to Viktor it was anything but simple. How did he ask someone he barely knew to come visit him?

Of course, he had been a complete moron all last year, so many chances but he had been too stupid and thickheaded to take the chances that had been offered and instead he gets close to a Muggleborn girl in hopes of capturing _his_ attention but again he failed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he wiped the ends of his quill and finally, after twenty minutes of staring he wrote.

**Dear Harry Potter, **

No, Viktor shook his head. From what he knew of the shy boy, Harry hated to be addressed formally and to be reminded that he was what the world considered the boy-who-lived.

Instead, he scratched out the Potter and simply wrote Harry and once again he paused. Now what? The easy part was out of the way and that took twenty minutes.

Viktor Krum's dark brown eyes dimmed as he thought about the mess that was last year. Karkaroff's fault through and through Viktor just knew it. The first words out of the bastard Headmaster's mouth when he caught sight of Harry Potter for the first time.

"Stay away from him!"

Viktor scoffed at the remark. Every time, Viktor had gotten ready to approach Harry, Karkaroff would show up out of the blue or someone else would get in the way and it became hopeless. Harry was always surrounded by someone but it seemed to Viktor that Harry didn't want to be surrounded by everyone. From all the times Viktor had watched him, the teen seemed so alone and helpless, so shy and afraid and most importantly, so very distant from everyone he knew.

It was one of the many reasons that he was drawn to Harry Potter. Another, Harry knew what it was like to live in the limelight and detest every second of it. He also knew what it was like to be used for your name and nothing more. Harry could relate where others could not.

The third thing that drew him in were the eyes, Viktor's favourite colour ever since he were a little boy had been green. He had never been drawn to another colour before, green was his and Harry wore green so beautifully. He could continue on and on, remember how small he was, how sweet it was the way he looked confused, and the fact that Viktor had never once witnessed the boy smiling truly.

Viktor wanted to see it and it was with those thoughts that he began to write in earnest and didn't stop till he got to the bottom of the page.

When he was finished, he cracked his knuckles and folded the letter before placing it into a green envelope and signing Harry's name as neatly as he could, which wasn't saying much.

He called for his favourite owl, Hooligan and tied the letter to him. "England, Harry Potter," he instructed and trusted his owl to find his own way. He was the most intelligent breed of them all anyway.

With that done, he pushed the parchment aside ignoring the stack of letters he'd already received from the Muggleborn that didn't hold his interest. She was nice and all but Viktor's sole purpose of speaking to her had been because of Harry. Otherwise, he'd never have given her the time of day.

He stretched his gangly arms up over his head and shook his legs out before moving his head from side to side letting it crack and relieve some of the tension that had built up from the nerve wracking letter writing.

His flat was a total mess, he wasn't exactly expecting any guests and so towels and shirts were strewn all over the floor, a sock hanging on the windowsill and boxes of Quidditch gear littered the only sofa plonked down in the middle.

It was after seven in the morning and he had practice in an hour and being in the air was the one thing that helped him think clearly. He felt free and even if there were reporters and cameras everywhere trying to get a glimpse of him, he was able to ignore it once he was in the skies and all of his nerves and worries would disappear in an instant.

Now, he just hoped that Harry would accept the invitation, with a nod to nothing in particular, he set out to get dressed but all the while he couldn't help but be hounded by brilliant eyes of green.

oOo

Yawning, Harry whimpered from his place on the bed and turned over, he began to stretch bringing his arms up over his head and colliding a bit with the wall. His feet shoved the covers downward revealing his impossibly thin figure.

Yesterday had been odd, he thought staring up at the ceiling, still a little surprised at the fact that he could see clearly. A potion had been given to him by his former Professor Remus Lupin to fix the problems with his eyes. It had been a gift from Sirius and since his godfather couldn't get out without being clobbered by Ministry Officials, Remus had come on his behalf.

Harry had also gotten a change of wardrobe and style. Something that was his own and no one else's. Remus had been delighted to be able to do the proper job of a godfather and had nearly cried when Harry had hugged him and called him that.

Remus had been the first person he hugged willingly. He didn't count Hermione because he didn't hug her, she hugged him.

Remus however had weaseled his way deep into Harry's heart, he was a sweet brown headed man with amber eyes. Now, here Harry was no longer the epitome boy-who-lived. Instead, his hair was long and black silky falling into thick layers down his back. He'd done it to get rid of the mess that stuck up and with his eyes glowing green without the need for glasses, he looked a sight.

He was still irrevocably small and he couldn't really do much about that but at least he didn't feel like a bum wearing hand-me-down clothes that a homeless wouldn't even appreciate.

He twitched his toes against the fabric of the covers, Remus had not been pleased with his bedroom and so transformed the covers and the pillows to a more comfortable state.

Hedwig was snoozing in the corner and would quip every so often like she were having a bad dream.

He tilted his head to the side allowing all the hair he now had to fall forward over his shoulder. He listened closely for noise from downstairs.

The Dursleys had not received his change very well, but Remus had shut them up good with his very kind talk to them.

Harry snorted. Who knew that kindness could also be the best sort of revenge? Remus was a devious man, he thought biting his lip at the thought.

It was then that a tap on his windowsill drew him away from his wandering thoughts of werewolves and muggles. He gazed over to see a jet-black owl with dark amber eyes peering in at him expectantly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked even though it couldn't hear. He slipped off the bed and slid his window open as Hedwig awoke and glared at the intrusive owl that dared to get near her owner.

The owl hooted majestically and landed on his shoulder and stuck out it's foot revealing a green envelope.

"Well hi there," he said taking an owl treat and getting bit on the hand by Hedwig for it. "Now, now Hedwig, I'd never replace you. You're my only owl," he said brushing her beak gently before handing the treat to the owl.

It hooted in thanks as Harry sat down and quickly opened the letter, bemused by who it was from. He hadn't really thought to check it for curses or hexes. But he needn't too when he saw who it was from.

_Dear Harry, _

_I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time now but I wasn't sure how too. Your friend Hermione Granger told me that it wasn't a good idea to approach you because of the stress that you'd been under, so I heeded her warnings. I'm Viktor Krum in case you are wondering and I know you're a lot like me with the only difference, while I hate the fame I have I expected it. You received it unwanted and in a horrible way that I couldn't fathom. _

_But that's not why I'm writing, I wanted to invite you to Bulgaria for the summer. You're probably wondering why I am inviting you, an almost complete stranger. But I think you and I would get along well and I know how much you love Quidditch and here your name is not as strong as it is in England. I could introduce you to all the players from the Quidditch Team and I could give you all the free tickets for as long as you're here._

_I was told that you live with Muggles and I'm guessing that the Quidditch Cup was the only professional match you've ever seen and decided to offer you a chance to see more and perhaps later you could decide whether or not you would like to pursue a career in Quidditch. I saw you flying that dragon and I've heard a bunch of stories from Hermione about how you excel at Quidditch. So if you would like, write me a letter back with Hooligan and I'll send an International-Port-Key for you. It would give me the chance to get to know someone who doesn't care about fame. _

_If not, say nothing, and I will hassle you no further. _

_Sincerely, _

_Viktor Krum_

Harry's eyes went perpetually wide and he dropped the letter onto his lap while looking over at Hooligan who hooted at him in earnest.

"Wow," he said softly. A chance to go to Bulgaria and have a potential friend who knew what it was like to hide from the limelight of fame. He too had known from just looking at Viktor that the boy had hated his fame but he loved the game.

Harry smiled a bit. It would be nice and he was stuck at Privet Drive all summer so why not?

"Give me a minute?" he asked. "Rest with Hedwig and I'll return the letter in a bit."

He hooted and flew over, Hedwig snapped her beak but shuffled to the side allowing the foreign owl a drink from her water bowl.

"At least it's not Pig, Hedwig," Harry placated patting her on the head.

She hooted at him as if stating her relief as Harry moved across the small room to his trunk. He found some paper and ink, still thinking about the letter Viktor had given him. It seemed to Harry that it had taken the teen a lot of work to write. He seemed scared and hesitant maybe, what was he scared about? Harry wondered.

He'd love to be friends with Viktor, it would be nice, but Harry had to wonder, why did Hermione try to tell him to stay away? Harry wouldn't have minded having another friend. He would bet that Viktor was an interesting man.

He shrugged when he came up with nothing and set to writing a letter back. He could hear the snores in the next room of his cousin Dudley. The boy wouldn't even be waking till well after two in the afternoon and he was sure that his aunt had went into the city with her gossipy house-wife friends and Vernon wasn't expected to be home till well after five so he had quite a bit of time left before dealing with his relatives and it also gave him some time to think about the offer from Viktor Krum.

It certainly would be a new experience and he knew he should probably ask someone if he could go first but who would miss him besides Remus or Sirius? He'd write the two of them but otherwise, he wouldn't tell anyone else. Not even his friends.

**(o)**

Viktor stared shocked when Hooligan rushed through the open window, quickly, he jerked up from his brooding place on the sofa and saw that he actually had a response. He couldn't have taken it quick enough.

_Viktor, _

_Hi ya! Thanks for the letter. It was nice and I would love to come there this year. There's nothing going on for me except for the Daily Prophet tearing me apart because of what I said last year and Hermione was wrong. _

_I would have loved to have gotten to know you last year. You could have approached me any time. I'm sorry you were detoured. Also, thanks for the invite, your owl is beautiful, what kind is he? My owl, Hedwig is a snow white one and she was huffy when he came through and landed on my shoulder but she became friendly with him when he was about to leave. Owls are really weird aren't they?_

_I'm glad you wrote. I'm ready whenever, there's no one I have to really go through for permission, I am an orphan and my relatives don't really give a damn. So, I'll be waiting. _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

Viktor's brood was completely shattered and replaced by a rare emotion of giddiness. How pathetic was he? He thought unable to contain the grin plastered on his face. He had already approved the Port-Key in hopes of Harry accepting and so it was ready to be set off with a password.

"_You up for another trip in a couple hours?_" he asked in Bulgarian.

The owl hooted and flew over for some water and food. Once he gave the owl time to rest, a small box with a glass Snitch was placed into it along with the written password. He sent it off and took a cursory glance around the flat. He would have to clean this, Harry couldn't port in with it such a mess, what if he stumbled and broke something?

With energy he did not possess before he set to work.

oOo

"Do you really think it's alright?" Harry asked curling legs his under him while breaking off his turkey sandwich. He and Remus were sitting outside under an oak tree. It was the very next day, he had written Remus and Sirius about wanting to go to Bulgaria and instead of writing back Remus had appeared the next morning with a basket for a small picnic. The Dursleys were once again doing other things and left Harry to his own devices.

Remus smiled. "Sirius and I think it's good that you're going away a while and not just because of that rag known as the Daily Prophet but because I think you need it. It would be good for you."

Harry beamed. "Yay! I was hoping you'd say that. Viktor is really nice, you know? I don't know him well but I do know he doesn't seem to mind Muggleborns and he really didn't like Karkaroff. It's just… he knows what it's like you know? Having your name spread across newspapers and stuff."

"I know," Remus said nodding and pouring them some more butterbeer. "Sirius tells me to tell you to have fun… and the other bits I'll leave out."

Harry laughed. "I can imagine," he hummed drinking the rum flavoured drink down. He'd certainly missed the stuff. "I might need a spell though, to understand Bulgarian."

"I'll give it to you, lucky for you, once you enter Bulgaria territory you can use all the magic you want. There are no restrictions unless your twelve and under and then you have to have adult supervision. I'll show it to you after we eat."

Harry brightened.

"When are you leaving?" Remus asked.

"Uhm, whenever he sends the Port-Key, no idea how long it takes from here to Bulgaria," he said and then sighed. "I wonder why Hermione did that though?"

Remus looked up. "Hm? What exactly?"

"She told Viktor that he shouldn't approach me because I was having it tough. What would have been wrong with him approaching to say hi?"

What Remus answered to that shocked Harry. "Jealousy."

Blinking, the boy arched an eyebrow. "Jealousy?"

"She must have known his interest in you, Harry and my guess is that she got jealous that he wanted to know you and not her and so she persuaded him not to approach you. I'm not all that surprised. She is intelligent enough to see it but she's still human and a girl."

"I guess," Harry said a little disgruntled at the thought. "Well, she can't do anything about it now. I'm going to see him."

"Your stuff packed?" Remus asked.

"Yep, my new trunk and everything with it. Will you take Hedwig?"

"Sure, I'll take her. Just remember to write us every few days."

"Why would I forget?" Harry asked.

It was the very next morning when Hooligan flew through the open window and sat on Harry's bed post and began to hoot until the raven-haired teen awoke with a sigh.

"Hm? Hooligan?" he asked as the owl fluttered down and landed on his chest. The letter and parcel was practically in his face. "Oh, th- thanks," he said stifling a yawn.

He untied it and sat up as the owl flew to the stand where the cage was no longer sitting but a bowl of water and owl food remained.

He quickly read the letter off before getting up. He dressed hastily in a pair of black boot cut zip up trousers and a dark red long velvet shirt, it clung to him like static. He was quick to brush his teeth and pull his hair back up in a high tail before gathering all his things and activating the Port-Key. "Snitch."

International Port-Key's were strange things, Harry felt as though his whole stomach was swimming as he landed right on his back in the middle of a floor. He coughed as the air left him and before he knew it the world had tilted, a pair of strong arms pulled him from the floor into an upright position. He was completely dizzy and held onto the bulging muscles of one of the arms.

"You alright, Harry?" A thick strong accent questioned rather close to his ear.

Harry breathed deep, still holding on for dear life. "Dizzy," he said faintly.

"I am sorry, I could not get you myself."

Harry cracked open an eye and he smiled sweetly when he came face to face with the concerned expression on Viktor Krum's face.

He was the exact same that Harry remembered him as; tall, dark, and a little sullen. He had a slightly curved nose that wasn't exactly Severus Snape like but it clearly defined his foreign descent. His hair was black and while it wasn't as long as Harry's it was still to the point where it needed to be thrown back. He was also a little more muscular than Harry remembered him.

Most Seekers were thin and small but Viktor was fast even with the bit of muscle mass he had. It wasn't much, but it was more of a Chaser build than Seeker. His cheekbones were high and defined like that of a pureblood and his lips were pale and a little thin.

"Hi," Harry said when he was sure that he wouldn't throw up all over the man.

Viktor chuckled and very reluctantly, let the small boy go and took one step back. "Vow, you've changed," he said surprised. He was still small but his hair was longer and his eyes simply glowed causing Viktor to feel weak.

Those green eyes, nothing obstructed them.

Harry blushed and looked down at himself. "Ah, yeah, my godfathers doing. I wanted to do something with myself, you know? Everyone tells me I look like my dad and that's fine and all but… I wanted to be myself."

"I like it, it is not a bad thing, I vas just shocked is all," Viktor said with a smirk. "You look very nice."

Harry grinned. "Thank you! It's nice to see you again Viktor, on better terms than last time."

"It is Harry, velcome to my home. It's not much but it's just me," Viktor said almost sheepish.

Harry's grin widened a little. "It's nice!" he said gazing around the half empty living room.

"Thank you."

It was awkward for a moment until Viktor decided to take his trunk and give him a quick tour, which wasn't much.

"You have come at a very good time, I'm about to go to practice, vould you like to meet my team?" he asked.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I'd love too!" It really was nice to be away from England, it was like a massive boulder had crumbled leaving his shoulders lighter than ever before.

He could get used to this. No Voldemort, no England, no Daily Prophet.

(o)

A/N: Phew! That concludes everything that is in my folders that I've worked on within the past six months or so. Some are long and some are short, some only have one chapter and others have about five or six. I can't believe the responses I've gotten in the last two hours. My jaw dropped to the floor. I'm glad you find some of these to your liking. Once I finish one of my on-going stories, I may just post a couple of these and the rest of its chapters.

So, now you have a peek at what's in my writing folders, what I do to escape reality. Well, I'm off. I need to finish TVE Chapter. XD Thank you. I'll keep your responses close by, so I know which one captures you more. XD


End file.
